Royals
by Kirlatan
Summary: Ella, una importante heredera, futura medimaga y miembro de uno de los clanes mas respetados de Reino Unido que hace lo posible por alejarse de su legado familiar y labrar su propio camino, aún si eso representa enamorarse del hijo del enemigo natural de su padre. Uno no puede negar quien es al ver todos los rasgos hereditarios marcados en el espejo. Rose/Scorpius. Post-Hogwarts.
1. Princesa

_**Royals**_

**·°¤°·****.****·°¤°·****.****·°¤°·****.****·°¤°·****.****·°¤°·**

Por:

_**/Kirlatan/**_

**·°¤°·****.****·°¤°·****.****·°¤°·****.****·°¤°·****.****·°¤°·**

**14-/01/-07**

_**Sinopsis: **_Ella, una importante heredera, futura medimaga y miembro de uno de los clanes mas respetados de Reino Unido que hace lo posible por alejarse de su legado familiar y labrar su propio camino, aún si eso representa enamorarse del hijo del enemigo natural de su padre. Uno no puede negar quien es al ver todos los rasgos hereditarios marcados en el espejo. Rose/Scorpius.

**Post-Hogwarts.**_** R.W. x S.M.** _

**·°¤°·****.****·°¤°·****.****·°¤°·****.****·°¤°·****.****·°¤°·**

_**N/A:**__ He iniciado y borrado muchas historias debido a que no estoy completamente convencida, _

_sin embargo, creo que esta vez podr__í__a ser diferente. _

_Espero sea de su agrado_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

* * *

_**Princesa**_

Era la séptima vez en el día en que Lorcan Scammander le lanzaba una bola de papel arrugada directamente a la cara. Giró a verlo con reproche y solo deslumbró los ojos verde aceituna chispear con diversión. Suspiró, tanto él como su gemelo eran físicamente casi idénticos a su padre, a excepción del cabello rubio cenizo , sin embargo ella sabía que ese tipo de actos inofensivos venían directamente del carácter heredado de su tía Luna. Aún no entendía como era que a pesar de casi pasar toda su vida y todo Hogwarts juntos, Lorcan aún encontraba entretenido y anti-estresante molestarla de esa manera tan estúpida y francamente simple.

\- Como verán, este es su último curso antes de graduarse oficialmente como sanadores certificados por San Mungo y el Ministerio de Magia – dijo una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años de ojos azules y tez blanca, el cabello castaño algo canoso iba sujeto en un alto moño que le daba un rictus de seriedad lacónica que casi usualmente siempre asustaba a los de recién ingreso – Confío en que con su próxima experiencia en la sanación de campo, haga de ustedes los mejores medimagos de la historia. Buenas tardes chicos

Cuando se levantó con dirección a la salida del frío salón, pudo distinguir a su amigo correr hacia ella para alcanzarla. Lo observó con detenimiento, Lorcan era guapo, el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes combinaban a la perfección, además de su casi metro ochenta y tres que lo hacían verse aún más atractivo a la vista femenina, empero no sentía ningún otro sentimiento hacia él más que un profundo cariño que había sido cultivado con los años. Los Scammander eran amigos de su familia desde que tenía memoria, sus tíos Luna y Rolf llevaban a Lorcan y a su gemelo Lyssander todos los fines de semana para que jugaran con ella y sus primos, así que aunque medio sector femenino del hospital estuviera babeando por el chico blondo y pasaran la mayoría del tiempo juntos, era imposible que algo pasara entre ellos.

\- ¿No sientes algún tipo de nostalgia al pensar la idea de que por fin te desharás de mi? – mordió una varita de regaliz a la par que caminaba junto a la pelirroja – Es decir, después de todo este tiempo ¿no crees?, ni siquiera Lyssander pasa tanto tiempo conmigo como tú, y estamos hablando que con Lyss comparto prácticamente mi apariencia – detuvo su marcha al darse cuenta que no le ponía atención - ¡Rose!, no me estás haciendo el más mínimo caso y voy a empezar a hacerme el ofendido - ella sonrió, él nunca cambiaría.

\- En realidad no me voy a deshacer de ti por completo – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros - Tomo como un bendito milagro que este año tengamos sanación de campo y así no tendré que verte a todas horas, y de todos modos esa alegría se irá al demonio con las comidas familiares en la Madriguera, ya que asistes casi puntual y sin fallar, así que no – se giró hacia el y le dio una sonrisa hipócrita cargada de condescendencia – No me emociona, no me puedo zafar de ti, ¿a gusto?

Lorcan soltó una carcajada sonora y le rodeó los hombros en un acto ya demasiado común entre ellos.

\- Te ves adorable cuando te enojas, ¿no te he dicho que eres una de las chicas Weasley más bonitas?, claro, después de Lily

\- Deberías dejarte de juegos e invitarla a salir. Aunque hablamos hipotéticamente por sí tuvieras las agallas para hacerlo y creo que no es el caso – se despojó del brazo del chico de su hombro y avanzó hacia la salida del colegio – Estoy ya casi harta de escuchar decirte una y mil veces el nombre de mi prima, Lorcy

\- No me digas de esa forma, por Merlín – dijo empujándola un poco a manera de juego – Solo mi santa madre puede nombrarme así y debido a que en estos momentos está en algún lugar lejano de Islandia buscando no se que animal, esta terminantemente prohibido ese terrible apodo

Rose sonrió, ni siquiera con todos los años que Luna Lovegood tenía, iba a dejar fuera ese mundo de aventura y ensoñación en el que la mayoría del tiempo vivía, suponía que era ese atractivo en carácter que provocó a su esposo caer perdidamente ante ella.

\- Hay una niña en el hospital, dice que te pareces demasiado a Ariel, "La Sirenita", ¿quién diablos es esa tal Ariel?, no tengo memoria de una sirena con ese nombre

\- Está hablando de un personaje de un cuento muggle – expresó riendo – Es una princesa sirena que se enamora de un príncipe humano y para poder estar con él, le pide a una bruja que le de un par de piernas a cambio de su lengua, era el precio justo debido a que la sirenita tenía la voz más bella del mundo. Como el príncipe se casa con otra mujer, ella muere y acaba convirtiéndose en espuma de mar

Lorcan frenó en seco y la volteó a ver con curiosidad. Masticó de nuevo el regaliz y por reflejo puso una mano en el mentón.

\- ¿Por qué una sirena querría hacer eso?, ellas tienen poderes increíbles para ser solo simples mortales, no tiene lógica alguna

\- En realidad, la historia original es mucho más acertada a como muere una sirena en nuestro mundo, además de considerablemente más cruda. Creo que debido al nombre de la princesa, se refiera a una adaptación para una película muggle que se basa en el cuento original de Hans Cristhian Andersen

\- ¿Y qué tienes de similar?, tú no tienes una voz privilegiada. Déjame decirte que cuando tienes tus usuales crisis de nervios debido a los exámenes, algo muy Hermione si me lo preguntas , llegas a un tono fonético similar al de tío Ron que es abierta y francamente molesto

\- Eres un idiota – le sacó la lengua con gracia y siguió avanzando hacia la salida del edificio. Tenía demasiada impaciencia por llegar a su apartamento, necesitaba dormir – Es por la versión animada, Ariel tenía el cabello rojo y ojos azules. Supongo que es por eso

\- ¿Cómo es que conoces todo eso?, yo nunca lo había escuchado, además de que no entiendo como es que una niña que es bruja conoce una historia muggle a tan corta edad

\- Estoy familiarizada porque olvidas que mi abuelos son muggles – cuando se acercó hacia la entrada en arco de la escuela sintió un gran regocijo, ese enorme puerta de madera siempre le recordaba en cierta manera a Hogwarts y sus años de estudiante - Y no le encuentro nada estrafalario a que una pequeña conozca literatura muggle, muchas de sus historias están basadas en especies e historias del mundo mágico. ¿Te veré mañana no es cierto? - Lorcan asintió despojándose de la túnica azul claro, se quitó un mechón rubio que caía graciosamente sobre sus ojos y le dio un ligero beso en la frente antes de desaparecer. Cuando ella hizo lo mismo, se encontró en la comodidad de la sala de estar de su estudio.

Vivía junto a Dominique y Lily, lo que causaba que además de compartir tiempo con Lorcan en San Mungo y la escuela, lo tuviera la mayoría del tiempo pululando alrededor de su departamento debido a que él blondo tenía algo cercano a una relación con su prima. El espacio estaba pintado de blanco, un color que según Dom , era accesible y amigable. La mayoría de sus primos, que no eran pocos, terminaban pasando el rato en ese lugar, por lo que la concentración de 13 Weasley's más sus aledaños, era muchas veces turbulenta y nada silenciosa.

Curiosamente quedo frente al espejo largo colgado en la pared de la estancia. Se acercó a él como si su reflejo le fuera desconocido y entendió lo que la paciente de Lorcan decía. El cabello pelirrojo había crecido demasiado y ahora bajaba en ondas hacia su espalda, la tez blanca por alguna razón parecía de porcelana y le imputo el hecho de que había pasado ya tanto tiempo en el hospital y en el colegio que pocas veces salía y se asoleaba, las pecas antes relucientes ahora eran unas manchas muy claras que apenas eran perceptibles con la cercanía, su estatura era normal y aunque le hubiera gustado ser más alta como Ron o Hugo se resignó a aceptar que había sacado más bien la altura de Hermione. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, antes de un color azul rey, ahora parecían mucho más claros. En realidad sí había una similitud con Ariel, sin embargo a comparación de la princesa, nunca arriesgaría la vida y cordura por amor, mucho menos su propia voz.

Se río por el pensamiento. Estaba segura que ese tipo de sentimiento no lo iba a volver a tener jamás. No después de como habían terminado las cosas.

* * *

Cuando se disponía a dormir pudo escuchar todo un escándalo que venía de lo que parecía ser la sala de su piso, se cubrió el rostro con el cobertor esperando que cesara el ruido, aún así lo único que siguió percibiendo fueron más voces demasiado conocidas.

\- ¡Rose!

La pelirroja bufó, el ruido que se oía cada vez más cerca le perforaba los tímpanos con una facilidad impresionante. Se hundió más en sus cobijas hasta que escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse rápidamente y un mundo de personas entrar sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

\- ¡Rose! – alegó una chica rubia sentándose sin permiso en la cama con rapidez – Por Merlín , pelirroja despierta, son las 8, es demasiado temprano para irse a dormir

\- Por si lo olvidabas la mayoría de tus primos son pelirrojos, así que llamarme de ese modo me puede confundir y por lo mismo, provoca que me importe una mierda – Rose se levantó fastidiada y los contempló con calma, eran cinco Weasley's en su habitación – Acabo de regresar del colegio y el lunes empezaré a trabajar en campo, ¿podrían tomarse la molestia de salir del cuarto y dejarme descansar?

\- ¡Rosie!, no seas aguafiestas, tenemos que celebrar justamente eso antes de que partas

Suspiró, de todos modos no iba a poder librarse de sus primos, nunca podía de todas formas. Con lentitud se apoyó sobre la cabecera de su cama para poder advertirlos con claridad. Dos cabelleras rubias, una morena y los demás pelirrojos. La rubia de ojos azules era Dominique, bastante guapa a decir verdad, un poco mayor que ella. Le seguía Louis, que era casi la copia de su hermana en masculino y con unos muchos centímetros más. El cabello moreno largo correspondía a Roxanne, que a paralelo de la mayoría de Weasley's que compartían varias características, ostentaba más bien el agraciado rostro y complexión de su madre, Angelina Johnsonn. Y las dos restantes correspondían a la pequeña Lucy y a su propio hermano, Hugo. Sí, la iban a chantajear todos.

\- La cuestión es que ahora con tus prácticas, te vamos a ver mucho menos – Hugo le sonrió con afabilidad – Y aunque me cuesta aceptarlo, voy a extrañar ver tu fea cara todos los días

\- Hugo, mientes con un facilidad impresionante y creo que es preocupante - sacó la lengua hacia su hermano y este negó con la cabeza con diversión - Ni siquiera te veo tan seguido, de todos aquí tú eres el que está más ocupado siendo arqueólogo, toda la vida estás fuera del país o peor aún, del continente – refunfuñó Rose con derrota – Esta bien Weasleys, denme 15 minutos y estaré con ustedes en la sala

Cuando todos salieron por su puerta observó a su hermano apoyado en un librero que tenía del lado izquierdo de su habitación. El antes pequeño y débil niño pelirrojo con grandes ojos miel se había transformado en un hombre alto, con ancha espalda y cuerpo atlético, el rostro masculino ahora solo reflejaba paz y felicidad interior que derivaba de un proceso de maduración cultivado con los años. Aún siendo su hermana mayor reconoció que Hugo jugó con la genética a su favor y el resultado había sido muy simple, era bastante guapo. Rose se acercó a él con costumbre y se refugió en el pecho sólido que en esos momentos la recibía con alegría, Hugo la rodeó con los brazos con esa misma fluidez y apoyo su barbilla en la cabellera de ella. Le llegaba apenas al cuello.

\- ¿Desde cuándo creciste tanto y tienes el pecho duro como roca? – preguntó ella riendo.

\- Desde que soy arqueólogo mágico y tengo que subir sin magia algunas estructuras que a ti te pondrían los nervios de punta, ¿cuándo te volviste tan pequeña? – la pelirroja emitió un bufido de molestia y se separó de él para darle un golpe en el brazo con diversión – Te lo digo en serio, voy a extrañarte, es un año completo. No estoy seguro como Lorcan lo va a superar

\- A Lorcan le basta seguir viendo a Lily y eso lo sabes a la perfección aunque odies saberlo – se acercó a su clóset que estaba cercano a su baño e ingresó a el con su hermano menor siguiéndole los talones – Además, tendré algunos fines de semana libres, puedes visitarme cuando desees – tomó un vestido y una falda que le puso en frente a Hugo – ¿Derecha o izquierda?

\- Como un hombre heterosexual y de 21 sanos años, optó por ese pequeño vestido negro – cogió la prenda y la devolvió al perchero del que antes colgaba – Pero como el buen hermano que soy, ponte un gran pijama enorme de conejo y no muestres absolutamente nada de piel - volvieron a reír y él pelirrojo se acercó para plantarle un beso en la frente y revolverle el cabello. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir.

\- No lo había notado pero, ¿no te han dicho que te pareces mucho a Ariel de la sirenita?

Volvió a bufar. Hugo rió.

* * *

\- ¿Qué estás exactamente haciendo Ronald?

Ronald Weasley pocas veces le tenía miedo a una situación o cosa en particular. Por todos sus 7 años en Hogwarts había contado precisas las veces en que algo le aterraba de sobremanera. Había combatido mortifagos, profecías, basiliscos, ser casi expulsado de la escuela, estar secuestrado un par de días, rasguños, golpes, más golpes, heridas y muertes, pero definitivamente solo había dos cosas que él jamás en la vida iba a superar. Su miedo a las arañas, y el tono de su esposa cuando lo descubría en algo que sabía no le iba a agradar. Hermione podía llegar a ser bastante atemorizante cuando se lo proponía.

\- Cariño, ¿no tenías una importante reunión en el departamento de Regulación de Magia y Encantamientos? – el hombre seguía siendo alto, fuerte y aún conservaba esas graciosas pecas que le seguían dando un párvulo aire infantil, combinado con esos grandes y expresivos ojos azules - Angelina me comentó que era una platica muy, muy, muy importante

Hermione arqueó una ceja y observó la cantidad de papeles regados que Ron tenía sobre el suelo y escritorio. Se acomodó el traje sastre con que vestía ese día y caminó hacia delante logrando que sus tacones sonaran con aplomo. Ron por instinto trató de esconder tras él unas hojas que su esposa le arrebató con calma y elegancia para darle un vistazo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que haces tú con el expediente de Rose, Bullius? – preguntó con enojo – Tengo entendido que estos documentos son solo propiedad y responsabilidad de Harry

\- Mi amor, estás olvidando que Harry y yo somos jefes del departamento de aurores – Ron se levantó con intensidad las mangas del abrigo gris que vestía ese día – No es nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme

Hermione Granger siempre había sido de complexión delicada y pequeña, rasgos que le había heredado a su primogénita, pero todo el mundo sabía que detrás de esa imagen de mujer paciente, sabia y calmada, había una leona digna de su casa que podía atacar en cualquier momento si se le provocaba lo suficiente. Harry y Ron siempre habían temido a la faceta de Hermione enojada, y Ron intuía sin lugar a fallos que en esos momentos, ese mismo estado iba a aparecer si no le daba una excusa creíble que dudaba poder exponer.

\- Habíamos acordado que no podías manipular o interferir con el expediente de tu hija, Ronald

\- Técnicamente no estoy interfiriendo, solo la iba a dejar en Londres o relativamente cerca de aquí, no es nada extremadamente grave, una pequeña precaución - cogió un vaso de agua que estaba en el escritorio y que repentinamente explotó al mismo tiempo que los nudillos de Hermione se apretaban - ¿Cariño? – acarició la barba que llevaba consigo desde hace algunos años y tosió ligeramente al sentir que todas las cosas a su alrededor empezaban a temblar y una corriente de aire se colaba por todo el cuarto – De acuerdo, hagamos esto a tu manera, pero basta con tu magia elemental o vas a romper cada frasco de esta oficina

La ex gryffindor caminó hacia su esposo y se sentó en las piernas del hombre que la recibió con gusto, puso sus narices cerca mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con adoración.

\- Sé que es tu niña, pero necesitas consentir que sí Harry y el consejo deciden mandarla al Polo Sur si es preciso, debes de aceptarlo – besó levemente sus labios y al separarse le brindo una sonrisa – Este año es fundamental para Rose, al igual que para Lorcan y para Albus, debemos dejarlos crecer, tampoco creo que sea fácil para Harry aceptar que uno más de sus hijos va a tomar el mismo camino incierto y peligroso que tanto tú como él eligieron hace muchos años, pero esta tratando y tú también debes intentarlo, en estos casos no debemos hacer preferencias porque son nuestros hijos

\- Debiste haber decidido quedarte entre los aurores cuando te lo propusieron, eres mucho mejor que Harry y yo en esto, te lo juro

Hermione sonrió, entre ellos tres, ella siempre llevaba las riendas. Salió del despacho del pelirrojo, debía trabajar y hacerle una pequeña visita a su mejor amigo, por si acaso.

* * *

\- Estoy sumamente aburrido

Siempre que Albus Potter hacía un comentario de ese tipo, Scorpius sabía que iban a acabar envueltos en un lío de cualquier índole debido al carácter merodeador por parte de su abuelo James Potter que Albus tenía en las venas. Era prácticamente irónico que aún después de Hogwarts, los dos decidieran tomar el mismo camino a pesar de todos los prejuicios referente a su amistad.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes?, porque siempre que se te ocurre decir eso nos metes en problemas a los dos y tengo que ir a rescatar tu grandísimo trasero de algún lugar que cabe recalcar, resulta ser mayoritariamente peligroso

\- Te recuerdo con precisión que muchas de esas veces que mencionas, soy yo el que he tenido que salvarte por el endemoniado carácter que te cargas, eres peor que tu prima a veces, aunque ella es un millón de veces más bella - contestó Albus con sorna y lanzando un cojín del sillón en que estaba acostado.

Albus sonrió. Habían estado juntos por siete años en Hogwarts y gracias a que su padre siempre le había recordado que no importaba de donde vinieran ni en que casa estudiantil quedará seguiría siendo él mismo, pudo solidificar una amistad duradera y sincera con el reservado y frío Scorpius Malfoy. Cuando las dos familias se enteraron de este inusual acontecimiento, sorprendentemente en vez de prohibir cualquier trato entre ellos, lo aceptaron de forma básica, como cuando no se tiene otra escapatoria y se decide acostumbrarse a la idea antes de que haga daño, además que había una familiaridad antigua debido a su relación en común con Teddy Lupin. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy resolvieron que sus hijos iban a ser dueños y responsables de sus propias amistades y relaciones, por lo que con cortesía y cordialidad se habituaron a ver a los chicos en sus respectivas casas en festividades o vacaciones. Si algo le agradecía Draco a Harry, había sido no permitir que el pasado se interpusiera entre sus hijos. Ya era demasiado pesado para Scorpius cargar con la historia de sus orígenes ante la sociedad, especialmente la de Lucius. Al final, y sin aceptarlo del todo, Draco agradecía que Albus Potter fuera el mejor amigo de su hijo.

\- Dominique mandó una lechuza hace una hora, van a salir, irán a un bar muggle esta noche – Albus se levantó con tranquilidad de donde estaba acostado y se acercó al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones del departamento que compartían - ¿Quieres acompañarme?

\- Claro que no – el rubio dejo el pergamino que estaba escribiendo y observó a Albus con serenidad – Van a estar la mayoría de tus primos, y tanto pelirrojo me molesta

\- Eres un idiota Scorpius – le respondió sonriendo y parándose frente a un espejo que estaba cerca de la sala, hizo un intento de arreglar su cabellera azabache con éxito, agradecía solo tener el color y no la textura y voluntad del cabello de su padre, los ojos verdes esmeralda relucían con alegría en el reflejo – ¿Vas a irte este fin de semana a casa de tus padres? - Scorpius asintió.

\- Sí. Te veo el lunes en el colegio

Albus se adentró en su habitación, Scorpius decidió seguir escribiendo el ultimo ensayo que tenía que entregar antes de empezar sus practicas de campo. A veces era pésimo tener de instructor al padre de tu mejor amigo, los presionaba más que a ningún otro estudiante. Pensó en sus padres, deseaba verlos.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué eligieron este viernes?, mañana tenemos desayuno en la Madriguera y nos van a matar lentamente a todos por llegar en estado no apto, porque seguramente vamos a llegar muy mal, es decir estamos casi todos – dijo Rose bebiendo de un tarro de cerveza que tenía en su mano derecha – Además, ¿quién invitó a Lorcan?, lo acabo de ver hace unas horas y todavía lo voy a ver mañana, por dios Lils, tú no tienes compasión por mi

James empezó a reír por lo pronunciado por la medimaga, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él con cariño. Rose tenía razón, estaban casi completos, al parecer Dominique había avisado a todos los nietos Weasley y ahora tenían una larga mesa para 20 personas que estaba llena de tarros de cerveza que compartían con alegría. Debido a que el bar era muggle, tuvieron que aparecerse en un callejón y caminar hasta el lugar en cuestión, lo que representó quejas de la mayoría de féminas debido a los tacones altos que usaban ese día. Louis, Roxanne, Hugo, Lucy, Rose y Dominique aparecieron juntos para que solo minutos después James, Fred y Lily se les unieran con emoción. Molly trabajaba en el profeta como periodista junto con Lily, pero la primera casi siempre estaba en correspondencia extranjera y la mayoría del tiempo estaba fuera de la ciudad, sin embargo no se notó la ausencia ya que Lorcan y Lyssander arribaron después. Victoire tenía una cena con Ted y había quedado de llegar más tarde. La mesa larga estaba llena de cabezas pelirrojas, rubias y morenas, llamando sin querer la atención.

\- Te dije que no eligieras ese vestido negro – alegó Hugo con mala cara y mirando consecutivamente a una mesa detrás de ellos en la que 2 chicos observaban con insistencia a Rose – Les voy a partir la cara a esos dos si te siguen viendo de esa forma

\- Hugo - contestó Rose riendo por algo que le decía Lily al oído – No me digas que hacer, probablemente haga lo contrario. No te lo tomes personal, solo soy así. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Albus?

\- Justo detrás de ti

Rose giró su cuerpo para toparse con su primo que le sonreía con gracia, Albus a comparación de Harry, era alto, tanto él como su hermano James lo eran y aunque tenía mucho parecido a su padre en aspecto físico, habían ciertas diferencias como el hecho de que Albus nunca llevaba gafas y la musculatura era más obvia y sólida. James y Albus gozaban de la constitución Weasley y el aspecto de los Potter, Lily en cambio, era la replica de su madre con muchísimas menos pecas, aunque no era pequeña, nunca iba a poseer la altura de sus dos hermanos o de Hugo, o de ninguno de sus primos, la mayoría de los hombres Weasley's eran altos.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme que estemos casi todos hoy? - Albus cogió una cerveza y la llevó a sus labios dándole un un gran trago - ¿Por qué eligieron este viernes?

\- Lo mismo dijo Rose – respondió Lorcan abrazando a Lily y dejando caer un beso en la cabellera lacia de la chica - ¿Nunca van a parar de hacer eso?

\- ¿Hacer qué? – inquirieron Albus y Rose al mismo tiempo.

\- Sincronizarse cada vez que están juntos

\- Probablemente sí – alegó Rose – Cuando decidas volverte un adulto y pedirle a Lils que se case contigo después de la paliza que te dará Hugo por eso – todos rieron – Vamos Lyssander, bailemos, aunque déjame decirte que ver el mismo rostro siempre me cansa de sobremanera

Rose y Lyssander salieron hacia la pista de baile mientras James, Fred y Dominique se acercaron a Albus.

\- ¿Y Scorpius? – preguntó la rubia mientras le guiñaba un ojo a un chico a lado de ella que le sonrió con coquetería, sostuvo su trago con soltura y le dio un sorbo pequeño antes de volver a hablar – Pensé que vendría contigo - Albus sabía que su familia respetaba la estrecha amistad que tenía con el heredero Malfoy y lo agradecía de corazón. Todos eran muy unidos, aunque él mantenía una especial relación con Rose, debido a que siempre habían compartido la edad.

\- Va a pasar el fin de semana con su familia, empezamos campo el lunes en la academia – dirigió su mirada a James que estaba a lado de Fred y se recargaba sobre él con soltura – ¿Papá ya te dijo quienes son los integrantes de grupo? - James negó con la cabeza.

\- Sabes que papá no me diría algo así a mi, probablemente acabaría diciéndotelo como lo haría en estos momentos si acaso lo supiera

\- Debes relajarte – Fred respondió palmeando el hombro de Albus – Tío Harry siempre acierta, hace dos años puso a Alice con James para que trabajaran juntos y ve el resultado – le desordenó el cabello a su primo mientras este se quejaba – Primera vez que James se vuelve bueno en algo, no es un desastre, no hace explotar algo y de paso se consigue una novia formal que es hermosa y excelente partido, aunque si me lo preguntan, opino que Neville no tiene la misma opinión de ti y puedo apostar que no está tan contento con esta bella relación que por fin te quitó la estupidez adolescente - Fred comenzó a reír.

\- Eres un grandísimo idiota, Fred – James bufó con molestia, parecía casi un discurso grabado el hecho de que desde que había convivido más con Alice, se había vuelto una persona mejor, pero pasaba, él había madurado gracias a ella.

\- ¿Dónde está Alice, por cierto?

\- En San Mungo – contestó encogiéndose de hombros y con un suspiro – Tiene guardia toda la noche. Corres con suerte, puede ser que te toque con Rose, sería algo como en los viejos tiempos

Albus afirmó con la cabeza más relajado, Rose y él iban a compartir prácticas ese año, la idea lo reconfortó.

* * *

\- Les dije que no eligiéramos esa noche, ¿por qué nunca me quieren hacer caso? – Rose trató de sentarse en su sillón mientras esquivaba a todos sus primos que estaban regados a lo largo de la sala de estar – Por Merlin Santo, James quítate, no puedo sentarme encima de ti, así como así

\- No creo que me peses, necesitas ganar peso, te veo algo delgada Rosie

Rose bufó, huyó hacia otro sofá logrando por fin sentarse, cuando lo hizo Lucy posó su cabeza en las piernas de su prima.

\- ¿Podrían los medimagos de esta casa quitarle ese gran moretón en el cuello a Albus y tapar ese ojo morado a Hugo y todas esas heridas a Fred y James? – preguntó Lily sentada junto a Lorcan y dedicándole una mirada de reproche – ¿Por qué siempre tienen que pasar estas cosas cuándo estamos todos?, ¿no pueden controlar sus genes Weasley's?

\- Te recuerdo que no fue mi culpa que aquel pervertido haya querido violar a mi hermana y que esos idiotas me atacaran propiciando una revuelta colectiva, déjame decirte Rose, que siempre has tenido gustos por rubios idiotas

\- ¿Violarme? – Rose se burló con sorna – ¿Quién quería violarme?

\- Ese estúpido rubio que quería meter su asquerosa lengua en tu garganta - Rose negó con la cabeza y acomodó su cabeza en el borde del sofá, apretó el puente de su nariz con fuerza, estaba empezando a tener resaca.

\- Juro que cada día te pareces más a papá Hugo, pobres de tus hijas sí es que llegas a tener alguna, recemos porque no sea así

Rápidamente una risa colectiva empezó a esparcirse por la habitación con soltura aligerando el ambiente. Fue entonces que Rose decidió hacerse cargo de la mayoría de sus primos y los Scammander. Normalmente esa función la llevaban los mayores, que eran Victoire y Teddy, pero debido a que ellos ya vivían juntos, era imposible que los fueran a ver hasta más tarde en la madriguera. Les seguían en edad Fred y James, pero ya que cada uno dormitaba casi hasta la inconsciencia en esos momentos, dudó que pudieran hacer algo útil. Roxanne, Dominique y Louis se hallaban en un estado similar que los primeros, pero en comparación, seguían bebiendo de una botella que suponía era whisky de fuego, así que por sensatez estaban fuera. Lily y Lorcan estaban haciéndose cariños en un sofá que era solo para una persona y le parecía asqueroso ver ese intercambio de contacto frente a sus ojos. Lucy y Lysannder dormitaban casi encima de su cuerpo por lo que solo restaba Albus y ella, y obviamente Hugo, pero debido a la ligera molestia que le representó tener un hermano menor sobreprotector esa noche, lo ignoró automáticamente.

\- De acuerdo – Rose se levantó haciendo que Lucy rebotará en el sofá, le brindó una sonrisa apenada a su prima a forma de disculpa – Lo siento Lucy. Prepararé una poción lo suficientemente efectiva como para mantenernos despiertos todo este día – dirigió su varita hacia James y Fred en el otro extremo – _Aqua inverte_

\- ¡Rose! – gritó James al sentir el agua fría caer sobre él sin ningún reparo - ¿Quieres qué me de una pulmonía?

\- Rose tiene razón – Albus se acercó a su prima mientras le quitaba la botella a Dominique – Debemos de estar en hora y media en casa de la abuela, les recomiendo que vayan a alistarse mientras ella y yo preparamos la poción, Lorcan – dijo con aplomó, el rubio lo miró – Sana ese moretón en la cara de Hugo y también encárgate de las heridas de Fred y James

\- Váyanse todos y nos vemos diez minutos antes de las 11 en la entrada de la madriguera para darles a cada uno su parte de poción y dense prisa o Molly Sr. va a descuartizarnos por llegar tarde y asistir con una resaca tamaño Mundial de Quidditch – todos desaparecieran con un pequeño plop – ¿Quieres que me encargue de ese pequeño moretón en tu cuello? – inquirió con sorna casi sin voltearlo a ver.

\- Gracias, puedo hacerme cargo solo – respondió Albus con risa negando con la cabeza - ¿Puedo ducharme aquí, ó necesitas ayuda?

\- Te recuerdo que la medimaga en la familia soy yo, Albus Potter – se aproximó a la cocina sacando ciertos ingredientes y un caldero que comenzó a crepitar a la par que ella sacaba ciertas hiervas de una gaveta – Puedes usar mi baño, estoy segura que Dom y Lily acapararon el baño central, así que sírvete si quieres. Creo que has dejado ropa en mi armario o en el de Lils, ¿verdad? - Albus asintió con una sonrisa - Perfecto entonces, ve

\- Me alegra saber que voy a estar contigo este año, espero que papá sea lo suficientemente lógico como para ponernos en pareja, somos invencibles juntos

Cuando Albus desapareció, la pelirroja comenzó a sentirse mas relajada, estar en su elemento la tranquilizaba de sobremanera siempre y saber que Albus iba a estar en su camino de nuevo la reconfortaba bastante. Sonrió genuinamente, tener una familia así de grande muchas veces implicaba que, debido a su carácter tipo Hermione, ella tuviera que tomar las riendas de la realidad, pero eso no dejaba de ser divertido. Con ellos nunca dejaba nada de ser divertido.

* * *

\- ¡Querida! – expresó Molly Weasley con actitud bonachona y abrazando afectuosamente a Rose – Estás tan bella, eres la mezcla perfecta de tus padres, siempre lo he dicho – alargó su mano para acariciar un rizo rebelde que caía sobre el rostro de la chica – Y te volverás una gran sanadora mi pequeña Rosie

\- Gracias abuela

Rose hizo un mohín gracioso lleno de inconformidad, cada que le decían lo mismo se desesperaba un poco. Le sonrió a su abuela y se aproximó a Lily que estaba en la sala junto a sus primos. Aparte de Albus, Lorcan y Taylor, con la única que podía hablar prácticamente sin reservas era la pequeña Potter. Aún cuando Lily siempre estuviera mas ligada a Hugo y Rose a Albus, existía una química entre ellas implícita causada por el lazo casi de hermandad de sus padres. Cada primo tenía un complementario, como Louis con Roxanne y Lucy, Dominique y Molly, James con Fred, y Victoire y Teddy. Era un orden estratégico que permitía a toda la familia convivir con calma.

\- Sigo pensando que la abuela preferiría que hubiera seguido el camino de mamá – Lily giró su cabeza hacia ella y se movió un poco en el sofá individual para que Rose se sentará a su lado – No quiero reconocerlo, pero es un fastidio

\- Es normal Rose, a veces eres parecida a tía Hermione, es lo más común de pensar, y además de todo sabes que te quieren proteger

\- Odiaría ser mamá

\- No lo eres – Lily le sonrió y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros – Debo confesarte que tú eres por un millón, más divertida que tía Herms, pero no le digas eso, es un secreto

\- ¿Qué es un secreto? – inquirió Hugo acercándose a ellas con calma, Albus iba tras él.

\- Que Lorcan hizo un buen trabajo con esos moretones en tu linda cara – la pequeña Potter apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Rose - ¿Saben si ya vamos a desayunar?, les aseguro que voy a morir si no cae algo de alimento en mi estomago

\- Antes de su desayuno – respondió Harry aproximándose a ellos junto a Ron y George que los observaban con sorna – Jugaremos algo de Quidditch

\- ¿Qué?, ¿quidditch?, ¿a estas horas de la mañana?

\- Claro que sí – Ron tomó a Hugo por los hombros con algo de dificultad ya que su hijo menor era un poco más alto que él – No creerán que los dejaríamos reposar tan tranquilamente después de tremenda juerga, ¿ó sí?

Albus se dejo caer en una silla con agotamiento, Harry lo miraba con diversión.

\- Pude oler la poción revitalizante hasta la otra habitación Rosie – George tomó a su sobrina del brazo y la jaló hacia él con entusiasmo, Rose ni siquiera puso resistencia – Te faltó más láudano, te enseñaré a hacerla mejor, es una de las pociones que mejor se vende en sortilegios Weasley

\- Vamos a ver, un pequeño partido de padres contra hijos, ¿cómo ven chicos?

\- Papá, por favor, hoy no es el mejor día

\- ¡Oh!, claro que sí Albus – musitó Harry – El partido será en honor a ti, Rose y Lorcan, ya que es su ultimo año antes de graduarse oficialmente como sanadores y auror, así que vamos

Albus fastidiado bufó con impotencia, no era la primera vez que sus padres les jugaban de esa forma. En camino hacia el jardín con una horda de jóvenes cansados y que replicaban en unísono y los adultos riendo a consciencia, se dio cuenta que aún con todos esos años encima, sus padres iban a seguir siendo mejores que ellos. Les faltaba un largo camino que recorrer si es que querrían poner el nombre de su familia en alto.

\- Te toca ser el buscador del equipo – Rose estiró sus brazos a lado de Albus – Es en este momento que tu amigo, la serpiente, nos sería de ayuda, estoy segura que James esta fuera de forma ya como para ser un guardián decente, mi padre lo va a vapulear hoy - Albus soltó una risa grave que estaba cargada de amabilidad.

\- Debo mencionarte que tú primo favorito también es una serpiente, señorita Ron Weasley - sonrió con condescendencia y se acercó a ella - Y no te preocupes, creo que tú estás aún más fuera de forma que Scorpius y apuesto mi vida a que él diría lo mismo de ti

\- No lo creo – dijo negando con la cabeza – Vayamos a patear los traseros de nuestros padres

* * *

Rose llegó al amplio salón de piedra que tenía ventanas amplias en forma de arcos que mostraban un gran jardín. La academia de aurores estaba en el lado opuesto de su universidad, y para ella era realmente fastidioso saber que las primeras semanas iba a tener que pasar los días en ese colegio en vez del suyo.

\- Pensé que llegarías más tarde Rose, muy al estilo Hermione Granger, ¿no crees?

La pelirroja giró un poco para ver a una chica de su estatura con cabello rubio lacio que le caía a los hombros y de ojos verdes, esta le sonreía ligeramente con 2 vasos de cartón con lo que parecía ser café. Se acercó a ella rápidamente.

\- Taylor Nott en vivo y directo – le brindó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, se alegraba mucho de ver a su amiga rubia por fin – ¿Dónde estabas?, Morgana no pudo dar contigo esta vez, regresó todas mis cartas

\- Papá decidió que era buena idea introducirme a los negocios familiares antes de que entrará a campo por un año entero y acabamos en Escocia del norte en la casa de invierno. Ahí no llega ni un alma – le tendió un café y la pelirroja lo tomó con gusto - ¿Cómo te ha ido sin mi?

\- Un suplicio – respondió con dramatismo bastante mal actuado – Lorcan ha estado más insoportable desde que te fuiste y cuando no está con Lily es un fastidio que tengo que soportar, ¿te vas a quedar todo este año?

\- Estoy estudiando para ser sanadora como tú, ¿qué esperabas?, ¿qué no me graduara?

Rose negó con la cabeza con diversión. Había conocido a Taylor Nott el primer día de clases en el Colegio de Sanadores. Chocó con ella por accidente en un pasillo tirando el café que traía la rubia en sus manos, Taylor, al ser educada toda su vida entre Francia e Inglaterra y siendo descendiente de una familia muy adinerada y que casi siempre le brindaban todo lo que deseaba, se indignó rápidamente y empezó a regañar a Rose con dureza, esto provocó que con el carácter que la pelirroja tenía acabaran enfrascadas en una pelea acalorada que les consiguió una amonestación por parte de la dirección del colegiado debido a que Rose usó en su mayoría magia no verbal poderosa y Taylor le respondió con algunas maldiciones. Así pasaron los meses hasta que un día tuvieron que trabajar por una semana completa juntas, y con el trato descubrieron que ambas tenían demasiado en común, como el afán de deshacerse el estigma de su apellido, ya que Rose era hija de los famosos Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger y Taylor fuera al mismo tiempo hija de Theodore Nott y Daphne Grengrass. Se volvieron mejores amigas a lo largo de casi 4 años de convivencia. Junto a Lorcan, Albus y Lily, Taylor era una de las pocas personas que Rose toleraba en cualquier situación, aún cuando no soportaba que su amiga fuera irónicamente prima del mejor amigo de su primo y que ella consideraba insufrible.

Taylor había estado fuera casi 2 meses viajando a Francia y Escocia debido a que su padre juzgó correcto que antes de que su única hija se volviera la sanadora que ellos no deseaban, conociera a fondo como funcionaban sus empresas para que se hiciera cargo de ellas en algún punto de su vida.

\- Es extremadamente letárgico escuchar un informe completo acerca de estrategias de economía y posicionamiento mercantil, ¿sabes? – empezó a caminar hacia un escritorio en la parte de atrás del salón – Juro que papá a veces podría matarme de aburrimiento si quisiera, ¿cómo te fue a ti?

\- En el fondo creo que mi familia me ve más en el ministerio mágico siendo el reemplazo futuro de mamá, ¿te he dicho que ser su hija a veces parece más una maldición qué bendición como tomo el mundo cree? – tomó asiento detrás de la mesa de caoba y le dio un sorbo al café – Extrañaba ver tu cara mimada Nott

\- Lo sé, yo también te extrañé Weasley

La blonda no pudo continuar ya que Harry Potter junto a Ronald Weasley, entraron con los demás alumnos detrás. Rose pudo divisar a Lorcan dirigiéndose hacia ellas y después de un breve saludo que resumió en dos besos en la frente a cada una, se sentó a su lado sin decir mucho. Ella no vio a Albus.

\- ¿Los viste en la entrada?, Malfoy es un adonis – expresó una castaña chica en frente de ella – Nunca imaginé que fuera así de alto, y esos brazos, podría curarlo las veces que fuera necesario solo para verlo sin camisa

\- No te olvides de Potter, esta como para comérselo entero

Taylor y Rose se inclinaron hacia en frente, habían reconocido las voces de sus compañeras de curso, por lo que se miraron entre ellas.

\- ¿Están hablando de Albus y tu primo?, ¿de verdad?

\- Eso es simplemente asqueroso – respondió Taylor – Lo único que me pregunto es donde estarán esos idiotas, ya deberían haber entrado, es tarde y si esas arpías están hablando de ellos, es porque ya están en la academia

Justamente en ese momento, Rose divisó a Albus entrar despreocupadamente por la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y dirigiéndose a su padre que le dedicó una mirada de reprensión, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza con diversión. Estaba dispuesta a dejarle de brindar cualquier tipo de atención cuando lo vio atrás de su primo. Era alto, rubio y tenía un perfecto cuerpo atlético que estaba enfundado en una camisa blanca que dejaba ver unos brazos en perfectas condiciones, la espalda ancha caía en forma de V lo que provocaba una sensación de nervios en su estomago. El cabello rubio antes engominado y hacia atrás que Rose recordaba, ahora era relativamente corto y estaba alzado, lo que hacía que se viera más atrayente. No pudo creer que ella pensará eso de Scorpius Malfoy, siempre le había parecido relativamente atractivo en sus épocas de escuela, no en balde casi todo el colegio babeaba por él y Albus, sin embargo, en esos momentos había algo en su presencia que la incomodaba a un grado capaz de reparar en él como ingenua adolescente. Tragó en seco cuando el rubio dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, por un momento pensó que él miraba fijamente a Taylor, pero con horror descubrió que no era así y que la mirada gris de sus ojos estaba enfocada directamente sobre su rostro. Sin poder apartar la mirada se maldijo al saber que en verdad pensaba que las chicas tenían razón, el tarado de Scorpius Malfoy había crecido para convertirse en una versión exacta de un Adonis. Maldito cabrón.

El contacto visual se rompió cuando su papá y Harry dieron un paso al frente para empezar el curso.

\- Malfoy y Potter – dijo Harry revisando unas hojas que tenía en sus manos con firmeza – Vayan a sentarse en este mismo instante y que sea la última vez que llegan tarde

\- Lo lamentamos papá – contestó Albus caminando hacia un pupitre en frente que automáticamente compartió con Scorpius.

\- Buenos días – comenzó Harry poniéndose al frente del salón y de un gran pizarrón verde oscuro que estaba pegado a la pared – Me alegra expresarles que este es su ultimo año de estudio antes de convertirse en Aurores y Sanadores certificados por el Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería – se acercó al pizarrón y con un leve toque de varita hizo que un mapa apareciera en color blanco – Como ustedes saben, es primordial la increíble vinculación entre aurores y sanadores, cada uno de nosotros no trabaja sin el otro, la fuerza y astucia del auror no es nada sin la bondad e inteligencia del sanador, nos necesitamos mutuamente – Harry miró a su amigo pelirrojo – Ron

\- Este año, cada uno de ustedes empezará lo que nosotros llamamos "Practicas de Campo" – Ron se levantó del escritorio donde estaba sentado para unirse a Harry en la explicación – Desde ahora, para los sanadores que no están acostumbrados a esto, Harry y yo seremos sus profesores y jefes directos en cada una de las misiones que les daremos para este su ultimo año

Rose sonrió al escuchar a su padre hablar, nunca lo había visto en el trabajo, ver el grado de seguridad y profesionalidad con el que se expresaba la hizo hincharse de orgullo como cuando era pequeña. Ronald parecía en cambio del muchacho inseguro y torpe que su mamá siempre describía en sus años de juventud, un hombre fuerte y sabio que hablaba tras la experiencia y comprensión.

\- La primera semana, los aurores entrenarán y ayudarán a los sanadores en cuestiones físicas y de defensa mágica – señaló Harry haciendo aparecer una serie de hojas frente a su clase que contenía el programa y horarios que iban a llevar – Al mismo tiempo, los aurores aprenderán las materias básicas de medimagia para que sean capaces de responder adecuadamente ya que nosotros somos la primera línea de respuesta en el campo de batalla, como antes ya mencioné, es necesario trabajar en equipo y para esto se requiere que cada sector este familiarizado con el oficio del otro – Lorcan que ojeaba el programa levantó la mano rápidamente - Dígame Scammander

\- ¿Por qué el programa esta repartido en actividades llamadas escuadrillas?

\- Claro, desde ahora cada uno de ustedes formará parejas conformadas por un sanador y un auror, las escuadrillas es un grupo de 4, dos parejas que trabajarán en el entrenamiento juntos y en las misiones estarán en un perímetro cerca por pura protección – Harry observó a Ron que estaba calmado y sin hablar – Aún así, el curso será puramente evaluado por dúos, por lo que dependerán enteramente de su compañero este año. Ronald iniciará a dar los nombres de los equipos

Ron asintió con la cabeza y tomó su varita para escribir los nombres en el pizarrón.

\- Esto va a ser interesante – dijo Scorpius a lado de Albus, él moreno sonrió – Apuesto 10 galeones a que acabas con Weasley

\- Lorcan Scammander y Marian MacLaggen – dijo Ron haciendo que los nombres comenzaran a escribirse – Thadeus Warren y Sofia Williamson

Los nombres empezaron a caer automáticamente y el grupo empezó a dividirse para acercarse a sus nuevos compañeros, algunos con molestia y otros con entusiasmo, Rose que estaba a lado de Taylor, suponía que debido al juicio de su tío, ella acabaría a lado de Albus sin dudarlo.

\- Taylor Marie Nott y Albus Severus Potter

Taylor abrió la boca con sorpresa, lo menos que quería es que la pusieran con Albus.

\- ¡Maldición! – alegó la rubia – No puedo creer que voy a ser pareja todo un año del tarado de tu primo, sin ofender

Rose ignoró completamente el comentario hecho por su amiga, solo faltaban 4 personas restantes contándose a si misma y a otros dos además de Malfoy, observó desesperadamente a su tío Harry con nerviosismo, si ella no iba a estar con Albus, entonces no creía que posiblemente la pusieran con el slytherin.

\- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y… – Ron paró en seco para abrir sus ojos y dirigir su vista hacia su hija y consecutivamente a Harry con incredulidad - ¿Harry?

\- El nombre es correcto Ronald – indicó Harry con aplomo – Dilo

\- Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley

Automáticamente Ron soltó la hoja y le urgió a Harry salir del salón. Harry lo siguió en silencio. Rose en cambio seguía paralizada en su asiento sin mediar palabra con nadie.

\- Vaya – dijo Scorpius sentándose a su lado sin que ella se diera cuenta y valiéndole un respingo – Nunca imagine que fuéramos a trabajar juntos al final, después de todo casi siempre huías de mi en Hogwarts - Rose ni siquiera le contestó, se giró a verlo para solo encontrar unos letales ojos grises que a ella le parecieron despedir diversión a costa de su desgracia, los labios finos le provocaron unas incontrolables ganas de morderlos y se odio a si misma por pensar en él de esa forma.

\- Mierda – dijo Rose escondiendo su cara en los brazos sobre el escritorio.

\- Princesa Weasley diciendo palabrotas – el rubio dejó escapar una risa que le valió un bufido de la pelirroja - ¿Vaya que has cambiado desde Hogwarts?, ¿no es así?

Iba a ser un año muy, muy largo.

* * *

_NA: Primer chapter terminado, el segundo ya está listo, prometo subirlo en dos semanas, probablemente mis actualizaciones tengan una distancia de 2 o tres semanas entre si, pero prometo no tardarme tanto._

_¿Les gustó?, a mi me encanta escribir sobre esta pareja, así que lo disfruto mucho, espero que ustedes también lo hagan._

_¿Algún review?, lo agradeceré desde el fondo de mi 💖 ._

_Saludos y nos vemos a la próxima._

_Suya_

_Kirlatan_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·


	2. Entrenamientos

**_Royals_**

··.··.··.··.··

Por:

**_/Kirlatan/_**

··.··.··.··.··

_**Guys:** Subí la historia en Wattpad. En la primera página __puse a los personajes en representaciones de actores._

_Si quieren pasarse a ver como lucen para que tengan una imagen __en la cabeza les dejo el enlace:_

**_/847709198-royals-pr_**

··.··.··.··.··

* * *

**Entrenamientos**

Debía de ser la cuarta vez que ella estaba tirada en el colchón de entrenamiento respirando con dificultad, el delicado torso subía y bajaba con rapidez a la par que un suave pero firme jadeo salía por su boca con ahogo. Suspiró, sabía que Rose jamás lo superaría en cualidades físicas y egoístamente le gratificaba percatarse que era demasiado privilegiado en ese campo, ella era pequeña y delgada, él le doblaba el peso y la altura, una muñeca de porcelana y él en cambio se parecía a un juguete de acción. Albus se acercó a ellos visiblemente incomodo, Scorpius notó que Lorcan estaba a lado del ojiverde con la misma molestia plasmada en el rostro. Rose trató de levantarse cansada y con algo de esfuerzo lo logró, el largo cabello pelirrojo ondulado estaba atado en una coleta alta que dejaba ver todas sus facciones, la piel nívea a conjunto de esos ojos azul muy claro lo hicieron pensar que era injusto que una sola mujer contara con tanta belleza. Era infame.

\- Una vez más - el rubio ladeó una sonrisa y se aproximó un poco.

\- Es la cuarta vez que te gano – dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño – Ya sabemos que no eres real competencia para mi

\- Esto no es una competencia Scorpius – arguyó Albus cruzando los brazos con evidente enojo – Ella esta aprendiendo, así que déjate de estupideces y sí Rose dice que lo vuelvan a intentar, lo volverán a intentar

\- De acuerdo – Scorpius se alejó lo suficiente como para prepararse para un nuevo ataque proveniente de la medimaga – Lo probaremos de nuevo Weasley – puso sus manos a los lados y abrió un poco las piernas - ¡Ahora!

Rose corrió hacia él para derribarlo, Scorpius que la había estado esperando como todas las veces anteriores alzo sus brazos hacia la chica con intención de apresarla, era muy predecible, sin embargo a comparación de las primeras 4 veces en que ella había decidido afrontarlo directamente, esta vez se deslizó bajo el espacio entre sus piernas y al conseguir estar detrás, pateó su pantorrilla logrando que él cayera de rodillas un poco desconcertado. El objetivo era sencillo, quitar un pañuelo de la muñeca del auror que se protegería ante cualquier ataque de los sanadores, era un adiestramiento básico y que hacía que los medimagos aprendieran a defenderse físicamente. Después de las lecciones básicas de defensa, comenzaron a entrenar con sus respectivas parejas y ese común entrenamiento se hizo presente como una tortura lenta para varios estudiantes a medimagia. Los únicos que no habían tenido ningún problema, habían sido varios medimagos hombres incluído Lorcan Scammander, aún cuando su pareja fuera una de las mejores en su grupo entre las mujeres, Scorpius sospechaba que el poco esfuerzo que hizo al derribar a la auror y hacerse con el pañuelo casi inmediatamente, se debía a que de alguna manera al tener un gemelo y convivir con la familia Weasley y Potter toda su vida, provocara que ese sector físico de si mismo se desarrollara a un grado en el que sabía que podía derribar al tercio del salón sin problema. Rose era otro asunto, así que cuando la pelirroja lo hizo arrodillarse por el golpe y se giró para tomar su muñeca y coger el pañuelo, se le hizo muy fácil voltear un poco su torso y rodear el cuerpo de la chica con un brazo para después cargarla y azotarla en el suelo con ningún tipo de sutileza. Volvía a ganar.

\- Buen intento Weasley. Aunque debo admitir que eres rápida, no fue suficiente, eres una princesa de cristal

Albus y Lorcan corrieron automáticamente hacia la joven, Albus fue el primero en acogerla en sus brazos, revisó el cuerpo de su prima con escrutinio y después de cerciorase que Rose no tuviera algún daño severo, la reincorporó y con ayuda de Lorcan la levantaron del suelo.

\- Recuéstala un poco – señaló unas bancas a las orillas del gimnasio – Necesita tomar aire después de ese golpe

Lorcan asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el puesto dicho por Albus no sin antes mandar una mirada desconfiada hacia el slytherin. Albus se acercó a su amigo con rapidez y lo empujó sin fuerza y sin ninguna intención pendenciera. Scorpius sonrió, sabía que ese empujón no era uno agresivo sino de advertencia.

\- No vuelvas a lastimarla de esa forma Scorp, lo digo en serio y lo sabes

\- Albus – el rubio lo miró con serenidad – No la estoy lastimando adrede, esto es un entrenamiento, no puedes esperar que la trate de otra forma, ¿pretendes que no aprenda nada?

\- No se entrena de esta forma – puntualizó – Ellos no están familiarizados con este campo, la pudiste haber herido de verdad, Rose no está acostumbrada a esto

Scorpius ladeó ligeramente la cabeza con aburrimiento, así que era eso, el problema era el trato físicamente agresivo hacia ella, solo y específicamente a Rose Weasley. La pelirroja siempre había estado rodeada de primos sobreprotectores que creaban un ambiente lleno de comodidad la mayoría del tiempo, no es que a Scorpius eso se le hiciera extraño, en Hogwarts vio mil veces a Albus ó a Hugo Weasley sobre Rose, cuidándola de todo lo posible, pasaba lo mismo con las demás de sus primas, eran un grupo muy unido y salvo contados apegos exteriores, él blondo sabía que el circulo cercano de amistad era precisamente el familiar. Lo único que no esperó fue que Albus reaccionará ante él debido a que no podía defenderla.

\- Vamos Potter, no es tan serio – intervino Taylor por primera vez – Tú no fuiste precisamente considerado conmigo y Scorpius no esta amenazándote por eso

Los dos se giraron a mirar a la chica que estaba sentada y observándolos con curiosidad. El cabello rubio estaba tomado en una coleta baja y les sonreía con placidez, sus dos piernas estaban casi pegadas al torso y sobre ellas descansaban sus níveos brazos. Dejó la botella de agua que sostenía en sus manos y se levantó con elegancia para acercarse a ellos.

\- Créeme, Rose estará bien. Ella no es tan delicada como piensan – puso una mano en el hombro de Albus sin interés – Y creo que debes de ser un poco justo, Scorpius solo esta tratando de hacer su parte, te recuerdo que nuestro ejercicio fue igual o peor

Albus miró con perspicacia a la chica y después de un breve segundo se alejó. Scorpius que lo vio irse hasta llegar a la puerta giró a ver a la rubia con interrogación, en respuesta Taylor soltó una risa muy ligera. El chico cruzó sus brazos esperando.

\- Potter en realidad esta exagerando un poco, pero pienso que eres un idiota en tratarla de esa forma si ya conoces de antemano como los hombres del clan Weasley protegen a las suyas

\- No la lesioné realmente Tay – exclamó encogiéndose de hombros – Es solo que Weasley es demasiado delicada

\- Rose no es delicada – giró para caminar hacia la salida, Scorpius la siguió – No esta acostumbrada a esto, yo tampoco. Deja de hacer analogías sin sustento

\- ¿Albus te trató mejor? – tomó una toalla cerca de un perchero y la colocó sobre su nuca para secar el sudor.

\- Tu amigo es un caballero – sonrió – Pero la respuesta a tu pregunta es no. Las cosas se pusieron un poco más acaloradas cuando lo mordí - el rubio empezó a reír, Taylor era ese tipo de chicas con carácter impredecible y tendenciosamente a volverse peligroso y frío si se le provocaba. El opinaba que era un rasgo muy Nott si lo analizaba con calma.

\- Resolveré las cosas con él después, ¿qué nos toca ahora?

\- Medicina básica – respondió indiferente y caminando hacia los vestidores para cambiarse – Es el turno de nosotros para patearles el trasero, la medimagia siempre se te ha dado fatal y lo voy a disfrutar, supongo que a Potter también se le da pésimo

\- Supones bien - asintió con la cabeza sin muchos preámbulos. Tenía animo para continuar el día y dejar en esas condiciones a la perfecta Rose Weasley lo ponía de genial humor.

* * *

Tomó agua desesperadamente cuando su respiración apenas se moderó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo en verdad, aún peor, se sentía tremendamente herida en su ego. Era lógico pensar que debido a la diferencia de dimensiones y de experiencia no iba a poder vencer a Malfoy en el primer intento, pero juzgo profundamente vergonzoso ni siquiera haberle provocado el mísero daño. En cambio, ella tenía un gran dolor de espalda y una terrible sensación de sequedad en la garganta.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de atormentarte de una buena vez?, Malfoy prácticamente te duplica el peso Rose

\- Tú no tuviste problema alguno en ganarle a Marian, Lorcan – dejó la botella de agua a lado de la banca y frunció el ceño – Esto es horrible

\- Mido más de uno ochenta y fui bateador en Gryffindor desde segundo año, tengo buenos reflejos – dijo con neutralidad – Además que estamos dejando de lado que he pasado casi toda mi vida junto a tus primos y Lyssander

\- Lorcan – exclamó con molestia – Estas olvidando que esos primos que mencionas y con los que conviviste toda tu vida son precisamente los míos. Es un estúpido argumento

\- Rose es distinto, soy hombre – se levantó y le ofreció la mano – Tienes que aceptar que esa diferencia de género me da una pequeña ventaja sobre ustedes

\- Eso sonó extremadamente machista y verdaderamente misógino, Scammander - Lorcan negó con la cabeza con delicadeza. Rose tomó su mano para levantarse y avanzaron hacia la salida donde antes Albus, Taylor y Scorpius habían salido.

\- No pretendo que suene así, solo quiero hacerte ver que sin ningún tipo de magia de por medio existe ese tipo de ventaja hacia tu contrincante y más si es una persona que necesariamente quiere hacerte daño

\- ¿Estás insinuando que siempre seré más débil que Malfoy? – preguntó casi en susurro. Lorcan exhaló un tremendo suspiro de cansancio.

\- Físicamente tal vez. Cognitivamente no, nunca. No he conocido a nadie más brillante que tú, solo tu madre

Cuando llegaron a los vestidores ella abrió la puerta para entrar, Lorcan la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca y sin presión impidió que avanzara. Rose lo miró.

\- Escucha, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, puede que se te dificulte superar a Scorpius Malfoy en el campo físico, pero… – sonrió con ternura y le soltó la mano – Eres demasiado astuta como para utilizar tus desventajas sobre él y volverlas un acierto porque siempre lo has hecho. No te castigues tanto Rose, todo esto apenas esta comenzando

Lorcan se alejó. Él tenía razón, apenas comenzaba su trayecto hacia su meta final. Ella era inteligente y astuta, no podía dejarse intimidar por ese tipo de detrimentos. Después de todo, como el rubio le hizo ver, era un camino largo y no podía permitirse pensar de ese modo. Había cosas más importantes. La siguiente hora, por ejemplo. Sabía que ese próximo entrenamiento iba a dominarlo completamente.

* * *

Harry supo que tenía problemas cuando vio a Hermione en el marco de la puerta de su oficina. El traje sastre café le quedaba a la perfección y el cabello aún un poco indomable estaba recogido en un chongo alto que dejaba libre su rostro, si lo pensaba detenidamente y hacía comparaciones, Rose se parecía mucho a su madre en realidad. Apoyo su cabeza en la mano izquierda y exhaló el aire contenido esperando que ella hablará, pero eso no pasó. La gryffindor avanzó hacia él y con total elegancia tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al ojiverde.

\- Así que es este el momento en que me dices que ya no toleras a Ron con sus quejas contra mi decisión – levantó un dedo hacia ella – O, que estas de su parte y quieres revocar lo que hice hace una semana - Hermione negó con la cabeza.

\- Tú más que nadie sabe perfectamente que no voy a cuestionarte si el juicio de tu decisión es el correcto – dijo con serenidad – Y sí, estoy un poco harta de Ronald ya

Harry soltó una risotada y se alejó de su escritorio con un pequeño empujón a la silla. Rápidamente rodeó la mesa y al llegar a lado de la mujer se recargó sobre el mueble con confianza.

\- ¿No te incomoda en lo absoluto?, porque quiero asegurarte que Ron estuvo prácticamente gritando por una hora completa hasta que al parecer su garganta se cerró

\- Ronald siempre ha sido el tipo de hombre que golpea primero y después pregunta, es su impulsividad una de sus cualidades y al mismo tiempo uno de sus peores defectos

\- ¿Y tú? – inquirió el moreno con curiosidad.

\- Yo te entiendo – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa – Como siempre lo he hecho. Sé perfectamente que estás de alguna manera cuidando a Rose. De verdad Harry, lo comprendo – bajó la mirada y carraspeó ligeramente – Aún intuyendo la finalidad de tus decisiones, creo que me avergüenza un poco reconocer que es nuestra falla el haberla sobreprotegido tanto

\- Hermione, no es tu culpa – tomó un vaso de agua del escritorio y se lo ofreció – Yo hice lo mismo con mis hijos, pero cuando James entró al equipo me di cuenta de que les hice un mal al tratar que nada ni nadie los lastimará, y sé que me va a costar el mismo trabajo con Albus. Es completamente normal ¿sabes?, nosotros nunca tuvimos ese sentimiento de seguridad cuando crecimos

\- Lo sé. Es lógico que lo hubiésemos querido para ellos – expresó la castaña con un deje de melancolía y tomando el vaso de cristal – No voy a debatirte nunca que hayas elegido al hijo de Malfoy como compañero para Rose. Yo no tengo ese tipo de prejuicios contra nadie, el pasado se queda en donde está, en el ayer

\- No debes preocuparte por Scorpius – Harry se levantó de la mesa – Albus y él tienen muchos años de amistad a cuestas, conozco al chico. Sí algo ha hecho Draco Malfoy bien en su vida, fue precisamente criar a su hijo de la forma en que lo hizo, también lo hizo con Teddy. Scorpius nunca trataría siquiera de lastimar a Rosie

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la silla. Tomó de la mano a su mejor amigo con impaciencia.

\- Harry – dijo la castaña con cuidado – ¿Vamos a obviar el tema de la posible revolución otra vez?

\- Por ahora sí, sabes que Shacklebolt no permite a ningún departamento hablar de esto – Hermione entrecerró los ojos – Necesito más tiempo para ponerte al frente y afrontar esto como debe de ser

\- Kingsley no va a renunciar a su puesto aún con su avanzada edad

\- Estoy consciente, pero quiero apostar al consenso de la junta ministerial para que dimita – arguyó el ojiverde con impaciencia mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz con apremio - ¿Sabe regulación mágica acerca de las desapariciones y los brotes de magia en el bosque rojo?

\- Conscientemente no – se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeó, la tenía seca de pronto, llevó el vaso a su boca bebiendo el contenido – Sin embargo, con la movilización de varias especies a distintos bosques aledaños a Gran Bretaña se ha empezado a crear una alarma interna. No lo vamos a poder ocultar a los medios por mucho más

\- Dame tiempo, Hermione – interrumpió Harry con firmeza – Solo necesito a Kingsley fuera del ministerio, está empeñado en seguir pensando que no pasa nada dentro de su gubernatura, que los días de amenaza quedaron atrás. El caos que se está formando - Hermione asintió.

\- Tenemos que hablar con Minerva. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de ello. Teddy se comunicó antier conmigo, encontraron un campamento abandonado en el Bosque Prohibido, esto esta empezando a verse aún peor – dijo con cansancio - ¿Podemos ir a comer?, tuve una larga junta en el departamento de regulación de control mágico y no desayuné mucho

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y después de tomar su varita que estaba cerca de una taza de té próxima a la orilla de la mesa, se dispuso a salir. Al fin de cuentas Hermione y él siempre iban a pensar similar. Seguía estando latente ese nexo natural entre ellos. Supuso con cierta gracia que esa conexión de alguna manera la habían traspasado a sus hijos en la información genética de cada uno. Albus y Rose se parecían mucho a ellos.

* * *

Rose se giró para mirarlo cuando él se situó a su lado. Esperaban a la profesora Roberts en uno de los salones orientes de la academia de aurores, así que cuando Albus llegó a su lado en vez de Malfoy, ella pudo entender que algo le molestaba.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Creo que hoy no le importará a Nott compartir clase con Scorpius – dijo con notable molestia – Que pase algún tiempo con su propia prima

\- Albus – contestó Rose con empatía - ¿Todo esto es por lo de hace rato?

\- Sí, lo es

Albus de alguna forma se sentía incomodo desde que supo que Rose y Scorpius serían pareja. Confiaba completamente en los dos, pero estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de ella desde siempre, verla ser azotada por el rubio sin delicadeza sin poder intervenir lo hizo sentirse impotente.

\- Escucha - dijo con cuidado – Malfoy solo esta haciendo su trabajo. Tú también lo hiciste con Taylor, no es nada del otro mundo

\- Creo que fue algo duro contigo – empezó mientras se metía a la boca una grajea que había sacado de su mochila, arrugó su frente con decepción al saborear el dulce - Naranja

\- No soy de cristal Albus. Hugo, papá y tú tienen que dejar de subestimarme tanto, inclusive el idiota de Malfoy lo hace y déjame decirte que están en una completa equivocación todos ustedes. Vuelve con Taylor, sabes perfectamente que no puedes cambiar de compañero en ninguna clase - el moreno bajó la mirada un poco apenado.

\- Rose... yo...

\- Voy a estar bien – dijo la chica con tacto – Sé que estás cuidándome. Pero no soy una niña y él es tu mejor amigo, estoy segura de que Malfoy no lo ha hecho adrede, él te aprecia lo suficiente como para pelear contigo por mi

\- Eres tan noble Rose – le dijo sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

Con un ligero guiño se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a otro escritorio donde se dispuso a esperar a la rubia, cuando se sentó vio a Taylor entrar con Scorpius alegremente mientras charlaban. Se sorprendió darse cuenta que el enojo que tenía antes había desaparecido y solo albergaba ese sentimiento de tranquilidad que casi todo el tiempo llevaba consigo. La rubia se acercó a él y sin decir nada se situó a su lado. Scorpius también la siguió y al estar casi de frente colocó sus dos brazos sobre la mesa.

\- No tengo intención alguna de lastimar a Weasley, pero no voy a disculparme contigo o con ella por realizar lo que se me ordena. Es un entrenamiento

\- Lo sé – respondió Albus escuetamente.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza satisfecho, con el moreno no había que darle vuelta a las cosas para terminar cualquier tipo de discusión. Esa era una de las grandes virtudes de su amistad, eran directos al grado de saber que esperar de cada uno. No había mentiras ni diálogos extensos, eran concisos y honestos. Cuando el rubio se acercó a Rose para comenzar la clase, Taylor ladeó su boca en un gesto casi parecido a una sonrisa que a Albus le supo de alguna forma lleno de condescendencia.

\- Vaya – empezó Taylor dejándole ver una sonrisa ladeada – Al parecer no eres tan imbécil después de todo

\- ¡Oh! – contestó Albus con sarcasmo – Que alegría saberlo

* * *

Salió de la clase con su humor mejorado, mejor dicho con su ego repuesto, a Malfoy se le daba tan mal la medimagia como a ella la defensa. Las cosas en el universo se habían vuelto a equilibrar logrando quitarle ese sentimiento de derrota que le oprimía el pecho. Estaba dispuesta a aparecerse en su departamento cuando alguien la tomó de la muñeca parando su camino y logrando que dejará caer dos libros que traía cargando en los brazos. Sorprendentemente vio a Scorpius frente a ella sosteniendo su mano.

\- No quise asustarte – la soltó casi al instante, se inclinó para recoger los dos libros en el suelo y se los ofreció al estar de pie de nuevo. Ella los miro – No los he envenenado si es lo que piensas. Puedes tomarlos

\- En África existen algunas tipos de serpientes que destilan veneno por su piel – alegó sonriéndole falsamente – Matan a su presa al contacto - el slytherin frunció el ceño con indiferencia.

\- De acuerdo, entonces me los quedaré. Me imagino que no te impo… – comenzó a decir, pero fue detenido debido a que Rose se los arrebató con celeridad. Suspiró - ¿No puedes dejar de ser tan infantil?

\- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

\- Solo aclarar algunas cosas contigo – señaló una banca del jardín donde se encontraban – No te preocupes, no voy a tocarte, así que no podré matarte aún así lo quisiera

\- ¿Por qué no mejor muerdes tu lengua y te envenenas tú solo? – él rio un poco - ¿Qué pretendes? - Scorpius se echó el cabello rubio hacia atrás en un acto que Rose juzgo demasiado sensual para su gusto.

\- Ya te respondí con anterioridad. Quisiera esclarecer algunos puntos

\- No veo que podemos aclarar tú y yo – por fin se sentó en la banca bastante alejada de él, acomodó su largo cabello rojo hacia la izquierda con un movimiento de cabeza y enfocó su vista en el blondo.

\- Escucha. Ya no somos unos adolescentes y no permitiré que a un año de graduarme, tu inmadurez lo evite

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Rose abriendo los ojos con incredulidad - ¿De verdad estas diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?, ¿mi inmadurez?

\- ¿Cómo le puedes llamar a hacer un berrinche solo porque te gane en unos cuantos ejercicios?

Se sonrojó al instante y negó con la cabeza al razonar que el rubio la percibía como una niña mimada que al no conseguir lo que quería, provocaba algo tan simple y vulgar como un berrinche. Le iba a contestar sarcásticamente cuando decidió escucharlo y callar, si iba a demostrarle al egocéntrico de Scorpius Malfoy que ella era superior, tendría que seguir su juego y derrotarlo en su propio terreno.

\- No pretendía que lo percibieras de ese modo - Scorpius por primera vez la observó sorprendido, no esperaba esa versión calmada y taimada que Rose estaba mostrándole.

\- Propongo una tregua. Ya somos adultos – la medimago alzó una ceja con inseguridad – Nada de insultos ni peleas

\- ¿Estás haciendo esto por Albus?

\- En parte – contestó levantándose y metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su jean – Tener problemas contigo me causará problemas automáticamente con él - ella bufó fastidiada.

\- No tengo interés en pelear contigo, Malfoy – se encogió de hombros tras levantarse y comenzó a alejarse - Nos vemos mañana

Scorpius sonrió con pesadez y con calma se le acercó para tomarla del brazo con asombrosa elegancia. La pelirroja se giró hacia el rubio y contempló con extrañeza su agarre casi sin poderlo creer. Alzó su mirada azul hacia el rostro del chico con interrogación.

\- Te invito a cenar – dijo sin hesitar. Rose carraspeó.

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó confusa - ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Lo que escuchaste Weasley, te invito a cenar – la soltó y dio un paso hacia ella cerrando la cercanía entre sus cuerpos – Tómalo como un símbolo de paz

\- No tengo que hacer las paces contigo, no estamos en guerra Malfoy

\- ¿Entonces por qué me odias tanto desde la escuela? – dijo acercándose aún más.

Rose pensó que era la primera vez que escuchaba decir algo más a Malfoy que un saludo parco hacia ella, parecía ser que siempre la evitaba por alguna razón. La relación entre ellos nunca había sido del todo cordial, pero no podía decir tampoco que era lo contrario. Jamás lo había odiado y si hacía memoria, lo único que pasaba era que no toleraba ese enorme ego que el slytherin ostentaba de manera casi cruel. Realmente no le importaba mucho que su padre le hubiera advertido sobre él, que fuera hijo de Draco Malfoy, ex-mortígrafo, o inclusive que su mejor amigo fuera Albus, solo no soportaba ese aire de superioridad falsa que tenía marcado en cada uno de sus poros y que trataba de destilar sobre ella apenas estaban juntos en una habitación.

\- Yo no te odio. Nunca te he odiado – dijo con simpleza y a Scorpius le pareció tan sincera la respuesta que por primera vez lo descolocó.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces nada. Tu ego casi siempre ocupa mi espacio personal más de lo que quisiera - Scorpius sonrió, se separó notablemente de la chica y girándose empezó a caminar en sentido contrario.

\- Pues empieza acostumbrarte. Vamos a pasar 365 días juntos con sus casi 24 horas del día – el rubio ladeó su rostro un poco para hacerse oír – Por cierto, zanahoria, no eres la persona más agradable del mundo

Cuando él desapareció una sensación de punzada eléctrica le recorrió la espalda. La había dejado sola después de haberla invitado a cenar, era insoportable.

\- ¿Me dijo zanahoria?

* * *

El plop proveniente a la aparición de Rose lo distrajo de su lectura nocturna. El cereal de trigo azucarado en forma de aros y que flotaba dentro de un tazón azul seguía sin ser probado. Advirtió la silueta de su hermana apareciendo en la sala del departamento y hubiera sonreído con alegría al verla si no fuese porque al apenas pisar el suelo, Rose se dejo caer lentamente en la alfombra mientras emitía un quejido agudo. La relación entre ellos dos había cambiado abismalmente cuando Hugo entro a cuarto y Rose a sexto. Para ese entonces, el menor de los Weasley–Granger le sacaba fácilmente cabeza y media y su complexión cambió dejando de ser el niño delgado que su familia siempre había conocido. Además, que el detonante de la sobreprotección hacia ella se vio provocada cuando Hugo empezó a notar miradas insistentes de prácticamente casi todo el castillo sobre la gryffindor. Era realmente irónico que hubiera sido precisamente él, que no tenía ni los ojos ni el cabello completamente pelirrojo de su padre, el que hubiera heredado ese carácter tan típico de Ron.

Corrió hacia ella con una rapidez que a Rose le sorprendió y un segundo después, la tomó de los brazos para levantarla consigo.

\- ¿Estás bien?, ¿qué te paso?, ¿por qué tienes ese raspón en la frente? – Rose no contestó - ¿Rose?

\- Estoy bien Hugo – dijo sonriéndole con desgana – Es solo que estoy algo cansada

\- ¿Algo?, Rose parece que te hubiera golpeado el sauce boxeador - la pelirroja dejo salir una pequeña risa. No había sido una comparación tan errada - Dime que pasó, o voy a verme en la necesidad de ir con Albus y preguntarle que ha sucedido, y si me entero de que el hijo de pu…

\- Hugo – lo interrumpió abruptamente, no le apetecía lidiar con un familiar más – No sucedió nada. Tuvimos entrenamiento de defensa física y no me fue tan bien como esperaba. Es todo

Rose observó a su hermano sonrojarse por lo que ella creía era enojo. No pensaba decirle nada acerca de Malfoy o su invitación a cenar, ya era demasiado saber que Hugo estaba a punto de romper la mesa ratona del centro apenas le dijera el nombre del blondo. Quería dormir largamente, no había comido nada y su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse provocándole una sensación de dolor sobre cada músculo, necesitaba descansar.

\- ¿Él imbécil de Scorpius Malfoy te hizo algo en el entrenamiento?

\- Es un entrenamiento – rodó los ojos y dejo escapar un cansado gemido - Seriamente tienen que detener esta psicopatía por mi aparente fragilidad, tú y Albus están exagerando. No soy una niña pequeña que va llorando con sus padres apenas se cae y se lastima - se soltó de sus brazos y le brindó una mirada de enojo - Deja de hacerlo Hugo, deja que entrene y aprenda algo o de verdad en un futuro tendré problemas, ¿qué no te enteras en que familia nacimos y a que peligros estamos expuestos?

\- Pero eres mi hermana y como tu hermano que soy, yo debo…

\- ¡Soy mayor que tú por 2 años!, ¿podrías parar todo esto?, no voy a morir, por lo menos no ahora. Estás olvidando de donde venimos los dos Hugo, estás ignorando lo que soy - Rose cortó el enunciado con frustración y el chico apretó sus palmas, ella estaba en lo cierto y no podía rebatirle nada.

Hugo dejó salir un suspiro lleno de cansancio, no iba a poder pelear con Rose. Normalmente siempre que pasaba eso, ella acababa ganando y solo terminaban enojados y sin hablarse por un día. Sabía que no era débil y que ella era bastante capaz de cuidarse sola, pero desde siempre así trabajaban entre ellos, él la cuidaba y Rose lo regañaba. Sin decirle más pasó su brazo por la pequeña espalda de la pelirroja y el otro por debajo de sus piernas. La alzó en vilo casi sin esfuerzo y empezó a caminar hacia la recamara de su hermana. Le sorprendió que no refunfuñara por el acto, Rose odiaba que la cargaran.

\- Si no te importa, me voy a dormir en tus brazos – dijo acunándose un poco más. Hugo sonrió – Buenas noches

Cuando la dejó delicadamente sobre su cama, ya estaba completamente dormida. Se veía indefensa y tranquila. Se volteó para dejar la habitación y cuando cerró la puerta la realidad le pegó de frente. No iba a poder proteger a Rose por mucho, era una adulta y, primero que nada, al final de esa semana iba a irse a quien sabe donde en su entrenamiento final. Debía confiar en ella. Todos debían empezar a hacerlo.

* * *

Lily tembló ligeramente en sus brazos y cuando lo hizo, él la abrazó más hacia si mismo. Estaban afuera del departamento de la pelirroja. Eran casi las 11 de la noche. Lorcan sintió un dolor tremendo al verle los ojos húmedos. Sí algo no podía soportar era ver llorar a una mujer y aún más a una tan importante para él.

\- Por favor no – dijo con congoja – Sabes que no tolero verte llorar

\- Es casi un año Lorcan, vas a estar lejos de mi todo un maldito año

\- Lils – alegó el rubio separándola de él – Te ruego que no hagas esto, no voy a soportar todo este tiempo si tú piensas así, necesito saber que estás de mi lado

La pelirroja se alejó bruscamente de él para recargarse rápidamente en la puerta blanca. Cerró los ojos con premura y mordió su labio con fuerza. Llevaba días interrogándose como iba a afectar en su vida la partida de Lorcan y en algún punto de la pregunta se dio cuenta que iba a acabar destrozada. Lily Potter era dos años menor que él, pero aún con esa diferencia casi imperceptible de edad, estaba al tanto de los cambios que se experimentaban cuando terminabas tus estudios. En ese lapso se tomaban medidas que dejaban tu vida como la conocías detrás de ti. Y sabía, en el fondo, que Lorcan iba a tomar las suficientes decisiones como para que se provocara un distanciamiento entre ellos, aún inconscientemente.

\- Vas a cambiar – acotó por fin abriendo los ojos – Los dos lo haremos y esto... va a...

\- Confía en mi - acotó el rubio interrumpiéndola – Necesitas confiar en nosotros

\- Lorcan, tenemos que ser realistas, lo que esta pasando es que te vas a ir – posó una mano en su pecho - ¿De verdad crees que las cosas no van a cambiar en un año entero?, ¿o qué si no sabía dónde estamos ahora menos lo voy a saber después?

Lorcan tomó un paso atrás tratando de tranquilizarse , Lily le quedaba prácticamente al cuello por lo que vislumbrarla en ese estado solo lo exaltó aún más. Sintió una rabia inmensa consumirle el pecho y el estomago se le calentó con algo parecido a la ansiedad. A comparación de Lyssander, que siempre había sido más impulsivo y un poco más salvaje, él había heredado el carácter paciente pero decidido de su madre, sin embargo los genes Scammander le recorrían el torrente sanguíneo como lapa, por lo que a veces ese tipo de calma se iba al carajo y su paciencia explotaba dando lugar a impulsos nativos que no podía limitar, y fue en ese momento que no se pudo controlar. Se acercó a la pelirroja con decisión y pasando los brazos por la cintura de la chica la empujó con su cuerpo hacia la puerta para después besarla con intensidad y llaneza. Lily, que era mucho más baja que él inmediatamente su puso de puntitas y rodeó el cuello del rubio con los brazos para intensificar el beso. Lorcan abrió la boca un poco y ella le respondió, cuando sus lenguas se tocaron él perdió total cordura de sus sentidos y la levantó en el aire para sentarla en su cintura lo que originó que ella le rodeará el torso con las piernas y él dejara su boca para continuar su labor en el cuello de la chica.

\- Lorcan – balbuceo ella apenas audiblemente.

\- Mmmmmmm...

\- Estamos en medio del pasillo, es casi media noche ... los vecinos- mordió la clavícula de la pelirroja arrancándole un gemido ahogado.

\- Me importa una mierda la hora y tus vecinos – dijo besándola nuevamente con arrebato.

Lily sintió claramente la erección del blondo sobre su pubis, apresó más con sus piernas el cuerpo del medimago y le apretó los hombros con deseo provocando que Lorcan la recargara más audiblemente sobre la puerta formando un sonido hueco. Estaban por volver a besarse cuando la puerta se abrió causando que los dos cayeran hacia atrás. En un rápido movimiento basado en instinto, Lorcan dio un giro para cambiar a Lily encima de él y evitar aplastarla, cuando cayó sobre el piso de madera de la entrada del departamento y sintió el peso completo de la chica sobre él, supo que iba a tener más problemas de los que esa noche podía manejar.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Lily Luna Potter?!

Lily alzó la vista viendo a Hugo completamente rojo y con los puños cerrados esperando impaciente una explicación al porque ella estaba prácticamente montada a horcajadas sobre la cadera del rubio. Cerró los ojos con culpabilidad, si ella debiera elegir a alguno de sus primos para sorprenderla en ese tipo de situación bochornosa, estaba segura que de ninguna forma elegiría a Hugo. Bastaba ya con James.

\- Hugo. No es lo que crees – respondió Lorcan tratando de alzar a Lily consigo y solo causando que la joven se recargara más en él por accidente – Nosotros estábamos...

\- Te diré lo que estaban haciendo rubio tonto – Hugo se acercó a su prima y la levantó con delicadeza por el brazo - ¡Lily estabas en medio del pasillo!

\- ¿Puedes bajar la voz?, no necesito que todo el edificio se entere

\- ¿Enterarse de qué? – Rose entrando a la sala, traía consigo una bata de seda blanca y su cabello se veía un poco desordenado, Dominique entró atrás de ella casi en el mismo estado - ¿Por qué gritas tanto Hugo? – se acercó más a ellos y frunció el ceño - ¿Qué haces en el suelo Lorcan?

\- ¡Eso! – indicó Hugo con rencor – Explícale que haces en el suelo

Lorcan suspiró hondo con resignación, bendito el momento en que le hacía caso a sus instintos sexuales y animales por culpa de la guapa pelirroja que hasta hacía unos momentos estaba besando. Rose que miró atenta la ropa desacomodada de su amigo, el sonrojo y el ligero moretón en el cuello de su prima, dedujo lo que había pasado y ahogó una carcajada que le valió una severa mirada de Lily. Dominique que había estado callada todo el tiempo desde que entraron sonrió con malicia.

\- Lorcan – la rubia se recargó sobre el hombro de Rose que giró a verla con diversión – La próxima vez que tú y Lils quieran hacerse cariñitos extra, usa tu departamento, me imagino que a Lyssander no le incomodará llegar más tarde y más si le propones que Roxanne vaya con él, y Hugo – el pelirrojo volteó a verla con incredulidad – Déjalos solos, Lily es una adulta, y si sigues haciendo este tipo de escándalo, contaré a todos de esa vez que te encontré en los baños de Myrtle con cierta persona que no quieres que mencione

Lily y Rose alzaron una ceja con sorpresa y Hugo calló inmediatamente. Se alejó por el pasillo hasta perderse en la habitación de invitados. Lily soltó un suspiro y por fin ayudo a levantarse al rubio que todo ese tiempo había estado en el suelo.

\- Lorcy cariño – dijo Dominique con gracia – Vuelven a interrumpir nuestro sueño y juro que la próxima vez dejare que Hugo patee tu lindo trasero hasta Australia si es necesario

\- Consíganse un cuarto – Rose se giró de nuevo junto a la rubia y caminaron de vuelta a sus cuartos - ¡Nadie puede dormir más de 6 horas seguidas en esta casa, lo juro!

Cuando se vieron solos de nuevo, Lorcan se aproximó a la pelirroja y la envolvió en sus brazos con ternura, Lily escondió la cara en el pecho de él e inhaló el olor a loción que despedía el cuerpo de medimago.

\- Estaremos bien, vamos a estar bien Lils

* * *

\- ¿Estás diciendo que Hugo sorprendió a mi hermana y a Lorcan en una situación indecorosa?, ¿de verdad?, ¿tú hermano?

Cuando Rose afirmó de nuevo con la cabeza, el pelinegro dejo salir una carcajada que detuvo al ver llegar a Taylor frente a él. La rubia le sonrió y con calma se agachó hacia ellos ya que estaban sentados en el tapete de entrenamiento. Albus alzó una ceja con desconfianza.

\- ¿Nott?

\- Rose – dijo Taylor con parsimonia – Scorpius te estaba buscando para el entrenamiento de hoy

Rose automáticamente asintió con la cabeza y se levantó sin decir nada. Albus que miraba a su prima irse, regresó su atención a la rubia ojiverde que le sonreía casi inocentemente.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿De qué estas hablando? – preguntó la blonda aún en cuclillas hacia él.

\- Estoy hablando de que apuesto mi vida a que Scorpius no está buscando a Rose y tu quieres algo de mi, sino, no me hablarías por tu cuenta - Taylor sonrió.

\- Escucha, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero vamos a pasar juntos prácticamente todo el año en curso y en esta semana no me has enseñado realmente nada de utilidad

\- ¿Qué…

\- Soy tu compañera lo desees o no y prefiero pensar que, si vamos a estar todo ese tiempo cerca, podré confiar en ti - Taylor se levantó y después de un minuto le ofreció su delicada mano - Estamos por entrar a un lugar y a una misión desconocida y puede ser que tú estés acostumbrado a esto por quien eres y por todo tu entrenamiento, pero yo no, yo soy medimaga, estoy educada para sanar y auxiliar y tú Potter, no me estás ayudando con esto

Albus que aún estaba en el piso la observó largamente. Taylor era bonita, delicada pero hermosa, ese tipo de complexión elegante la compartía con Rose, por lo que provocaba que, en algún punto escondido de su ser, el instinto de protección quisiera salir, era algo casi natural.

\- ¿Por quién soy? – preguntó el ojiverde con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿De verdad?, ¿de todo lo que te dije fue lo único que lograste escuchar?

El chico se levantó solo y se acercó un poco a ella. Taylor titubeó, había olvidado que Albus compartía la estatura con Scorpius, por lo que estar frente a frente provocaba que ella tuviera que alzar la cabeza para verlo. Albus sonrió con candidez lo que causo que la rubia se incomodará, llevaban casi una semana y media conviviendo, no lo conocía mucho, pero reconoció que esa sonrisa no traía nada bueno.

\- ¿Potter? – inquirió ella dando un paso atrás antes de que él extendiera su brazo y la tomará por la cintura para acercarla - ¡Potter!

\- Tu postura es demasiado rígida aún estando relajada – Albus pasó su otra mano hacia la espalda baja causando la ilusión de un abrazo – Todo tu equilibrio reside aquí. Para haber practicado ballet por algún tiempo habrías de saber que debes compensar el peso de tu cuerpo – dijo haciendo presión en su agarre – Si te ataco por la retaguardia quedarás inconsciente ante el primer golpe

\- ¿Estás insinuando que debo relajarme?

\- No – Albus la soltó lentamente – Insinuó que necesitas centrar tu peso en el torso y así podrás soportar un golpe directo. Ahora, golpéame

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Estoy diciendo que me golpees – se alejó de ella caminando hacia atrás mientras hacía un gesto con las manos para que se acercara a su cuerpo – Pégame lo más fuerte que puedas en cualquier parte del cuerpo - Taylor que lo miraba sorprendida carraspeó.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó aun sorprendida.

\- Claro que estoy hablando en serio, ¿ó es que tienes miedo de que te vuelva a ganar, pequeña Nott?

La medimaga lo meditó, Albus la superaba en peso, altura y fuerza, pero si había aprendido algo importante era que si eras justamente pequeña, podías atacar en los puntos frágiles de tu oponente para que cayera aún con todo su poderío, por lo que cuando se acercó a él, dejó que Albus la rodeara con sus brazos para que ella rápidamente y en silencio le soltara un puntapié en las rodillas que tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro y lo tambaleó. Taylor aprovechó el momento para zafarse y darle un golpe certero en la espalda que lo hizo caer.

\- ¡Albus! – expresó Rose con apremio mientras trataba de acercarse, sin embargo, fue detenida por Scorpius que la tomó por la cintura para mantenerla quieta - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

\- Tú necesitas ver esto y ella necesita hacer eso – respondió sin dejarla de sostener – Pon atención, Taylor esta aprendiendo rápido y me sorprende que no te des cuenta ya que eres lista. Mírala en acción - Rose cesó de jalarse, lo que causo justamente que él rubio la dejara ir, asintió con la cabeza y los dos volvieron su atención hacia sus primos. Albus acababa de levantarse.

\- Tengo que reconocer que eso fue bueno, aprendes rápido – alegó el ojiverde acercándose a ella – Pero créeme cuando te digo que esta vez no será tan fácil

\- No esperaba que lo fuera Potter

Como buen caballero que era esperó a que ella lo atacará, Taylor quiso darle un puñetazo a la cara que él esquivo con bastante facilidad con una mano, tomó el brazo níveo entre sus manos y lo giró de tal forma que ella chilló de dolor.

\- Inclínate hacia adelante – dijo Albus en el oído de la chica.

\- ¿Qué? – respondió ella con una voz gutural cargada de molestia.

\- Sí lo haces la presión del brazo cederá ante la postura del cuerpo y así vas a poder tener el espacio suficiente para golpearme y que te deje ir – Albus no aflojó el agarre, lo intensificó causando otro gemido de dolor – ¡Vamos Taylor! ¡hazlo!

Ella cerró los ojos y al abrirlos decidió hacerle caso, hizo lo que le indicó y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su brazo ya no dolía en esa posición, sintió furia al darse cuenta que el ojiverde tenía razón y en un rápido movimiento se giró hacia la izquierda para volver su cuerpo y darle un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula del chico que causó que la soltara y volteará el rostro debido al impacto. La rubia observó su puño totalmente rojo e inflamado, nunca había golpeado a alguien, y esperaba no volverlo a hacer, dolía horrores. Albus volvió a erguirse y ella pudo detallar la sangre del labio, sonrió con autosuficiencia, era la primera vez que le causaba algún daño al magnánimo Albus Potter.

\- Lo siguiente que te mostraré será como golpear – Albus se acercó a sonriendo – Eres pésima dando un golpe Nott

\- Parece que tu labio no dice lo mismo Potter, lo veo un poco rojo, ¿no crees?

\- Es suficiente por hoy – dijo Harry logrando la atención de los chicos, Taylor se dio cuenta que un círculo de personas estaba viéndolos en los límites de la zona de entrenamiento, se impresionó al notar que no había reparado en ellos en ningún momento – Albus, sana la mano de la señorita Nott – Harry dirigió su mirada a la rubia – Taylor, haga lo mismo con Albus. Nos veremos el lunes chicos, tengan buen fin de semana

Rose y Scorpius iban a acercarse a ellos cuando Albus tomó de la mano a Taylor provocando que la pelirroja y el slytherin se detuvieran.

\- Vamos, tu eres la medimaga pero supongo que no te caerá mal un poco de hielo en esa mano

\- No me voy a disculpar por lo de tu boca – dijo Taylor sonriendo, miro con atención la muñeca de Albus que sostenía su propia mano.

\- No esperaba que lo hicieras realmente, ¿te han dicho que tienes el mismo mal carácter que Scor?

\- Casi todo el tiempo – respondió riendo, se acercó al chico mirando la sangre y tocando el labio, Albus retrocedió un poco – Anda, curemos ese labio, al parecer soy mucho mejor que tú sanando heridas

Rose sonrió, y se giró hacia la salida, Scorpius la siguió, al parecer no había necesidad de intermediar nada entre los ojiverdes, parecían ya estar cómodos. Miró de soslayo al rubio que iba un poco detrás de ella, pensaba que era hora que ella y Malfoy hicieran lo mismo.

* * *

\- ¿Lestrange? – dijo Ron con incredulidad - ¿Estas hablando en serio?, ¿esa perra egoísta tuvo un hijo?

\- ¡Ronald! – regañó Hermione acercándose a la ventana.

\- ¿Qué?, Herms sabes que lo que digo es verdad, esa maldita hija de puta te torturó hace años – el pelirrojo se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado y se acercó a su esposa – Estás olvidando que la cicatriz que llevas oculta en el brazo fue a causa de Bellatrix

\- No creo que sea el momento adecuado para recordar eso Ron – indicó Harry con calma, lleva tiempo recargado a un lado de la chimenea, estaba tranquilo – Lo que quiero saber es porque hay tan pocos indicios del nacimiento de ese niño, ella no hubiera dado a luz a ningún ser humano sino hubiera sido por una razón en específico. Un bebé estorbaba en sus planes junto a Voldemort

Hermione cerró los ojos, escuchar el nombre de Bellatrix Lestrange aún le causaba escalofríos, todavía tenía pesadillas en las noches que Ron calmaba con sus brazos. El recuerdo de su risa calaba en lo mas hondo de sus huesos y era algo que le pesaba reconocer. Estaban en Godric Valley dentro del despacho que Harry tenía en su casa, los papeles del informe de Teddy que habían recibido Ron y Harry esa mañana estaban desperdigados en el escritorio en total desorden como un mal augurio que solo predicaba problemas. Ron abrazó a Hermione por la espalda en un intento de tranquilizarla lo que causo el efecto deseado, la castaña respiró hondo y con calma se separó de su esposo para acercarse a los informes.

\- Su nombre es Radaghast Lestrange, el acta dice que es hijo de Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange, nació el 21 de Julio de 1970, tiene a la actualidad 45 años, fue alumno de Durmstang y desde su graduación no se ha sabido de él y ningún indicio de rastro mágico ha aparecido desde entonces – Hermione tomó una hoja de color roja que le extendió a Harry, él la cogió – Hasta ahora

\- ¿Cómo es que no se sabe quién fue su tutor y albacea? – Harry leyó el papel – No es posible que Bellatrix haya dado a luz en Azkaban, ni siquiera existe dato de un nacimiento en prisión en esos años y por lo que logré investigar, el acta de nacimiento se sitúa en Londres

\- ¿Por qué desaparecía de la nada el hijo de dos mortígrafos sangre pura y además parte de dos familias que son conocidas por ser poderosas dentro de las artes oscuras? – dijo Ron acercándose a ellos.

\- Esto es diferente. ¿Con qué fin nació ese niño?, a ella realmente nunca le importo Rodolphus – Hermione tomó asiento de nuevo, se sentía mareada, escuchó la lluvia empezar a caer – Ese niño debió haber nacido con un fin en específico o simplemente fue un error

Harry se mordió el labio, ya lo había meditado, sabía que en el fondo el nombre de Radaghast Lestrange estaba envuelto en un plan más elaborado y complejo, uno mucho mas importante. La agitación de cualquier bestia que pisara territorio mágico era solo un presagio de lo que podía llegar a pasar sí no hacían algo de inmediato.

\- ¿Vamos a hacer algo con las misiones de tus estudiantes? – preguntó Hermione con apremió y directamente – ¿Las vas a detener?, tenía entendido que como siempre pensabas abarcar el bosque rojo, el prohibido y el negro

\- No – le respondió el ojiverde negando con la cabeza – Desgraciada o afortunadamente esta generación rebasa las capacidades de cualquiera de mis aurores actuales, sin incluir la generación de James, debo de reconocer que Albus y Scorpius e inclusive Lorcan que es medimago nos servirían en demasía con tareas de reconocimiento y ataque

\- ¿Vas a exponerlos sin estar graduados? –expresó Ron incrédulo – Harry aún son unos niños, y mi hija esta dentro de esa misión

\- Ronald, no lo son, y créeme cuando te digo que no estoy nada contento con la idea. Te recuerdo que Albus es mi hijo y Lorcan mi ahijado. Estarías pecando de incrédulo o de obstinado si no reconoces que son brillantes – tomó la taza de café que humeaba en la mesa café de roble, le dio un ligero sorbo – Pondré una escuadrilla alrededor de ellos desde el lunes por protección, sin embargo si alguien puede darnos respuesta son ellos. No puedo dejar a James a Teddy o a Julian todo el trabajo , necesitamos hacer cambios y debes hacerse a la brevedad y tú lo sabes bien

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a su esposo y lo tomó de la mano en un gesto cargado de cariño. La lluvia azotaba levemente el cristal creando un ruido seco que cargaba el ambiente con un toque lúgubre.

\- Lo harán bien, lo haremos bien todos, hemos estado en peores situaciones

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la ceremonia de Aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts?, es decir, es hoy, ¿ya has hablado con el consejo acerca de Kingsley? – inquirió Ronald poniendo una mano en su barba y mirando al ojiverde.

\- Sí. La fiesta pasará como todos los años, sin preocupación. El lunes a primera hora pondré a Hermione al frente del ministerio – Harry los miró, inconscientemente hicieron un círculo, alargó la mano hacia el brazo de Ron para apretarlo con apoyo, Hermione le devolvió el gesto – Si vamos a hacer esto de nuevo, nos necesito en frente y en control, hoy más que nunca debemos estar unidos

\- Como siempre – dijo la castaña con aplomo.

\- Como siempre – respondió Ron asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

\- ¿Qué usarás hoy en la noche? – preguntó Lily sentada en la sala mientras miraba la televisión, habían comprado esa baratija que a Rose le gustaba y que acabo por cautivarla desde que aprendió a usarla.

\- ¿Estas volviendo a ver friends? – preguntó Rose desde la cocina – Maldigo el día en que te enseñé a usar un control remoto, es la tercera vez que pasan ese capítulo en la semana – rodeó la cocina y el desayunador para acercarse a la sala, tomar el control de la mano de su prima y apagar la televisión.

\- Te pareces a Monica – dijo con risa – Dom es Rachel y yo Phoebe

\- Vaya, que alivio, somos un trío de locas – se sentó a su lado y se dejó caer en las piernas de la chica – Y contestando a tu pregunta anterior, no lo sé, Dom compró mi vestido y lo apareció en la casa de mis padres, ¿no te acuerdas del protocolo familiar de entrada Potter-Weasley-Scammander-Longbottom?

\- Wow, eso suena horrible – dijo con sarcasmo Lily, tomo un cabello ondulado de Rose en sus manos y lo empezó a enredar en su dedo – Amo tu cabello, tiene mi mismo color, pero más bonito

Rose sonrió ante lo dicho por Lily, en realidad ninguno de los primos Weasely eran parecidos, el color pelirrojo variaba en matices en algunos de ellos, Victoire, Dominique y Louis eran completamente rubios, Fred y Roxanne eran más bien castaños, Albus y James eran totalmente pelinegros y Hugo portaba un castaño rojizo, las únicas completamente pelirrojas en la familia eran Rose y ella que compartían el mismo rojo fuego solo que una era ondulada y la otra lacia y quedaban Molly y Lucy, que variaban entre un tono zanahoria que iba mas hacia el naranja que a un rojo puro.

\- Eres hermosa – dijo Rose levantándose de su agradable posición – Dejarás a Lorcy impresionado con ese vestido verde, combina con sus ojos

\- Voy a extrañarlos – contestó bajando la mirada y con un poco de pesadumbre – A ti y a Lorcan, este año será horrible

\- Lils – Rose tomó la mano de su prima y le acarició la palma – Él te adora desde que tengo memoria, soy su mejor amiga y son ese tipo de cosas que una mejor amiga sabe, y aunque vaya a pasar casi un año con Marian, te ama tan ciegamente que te juro que a veces es patético

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Lorcan lleva enamorado de ti desde que tiene 8 años, aún recuerdo todas las veces que te dejaba ganar en cualquier cosa donde estuvieras tú. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que se puso frente a ti para que la bludger del estúpido de Flint no te golpeara y eso le costó tres costillas?, ese hombre puede dar su vida con tal de que ti no te pase nada - Rose le guiñó un ojo - Además, es solo un entrenamiento, no significa nada, ¿tú crees que pasaría algo con don ego rubietas Malfoy?

\- Scorpius es muy guapo – expresó Dominique que entrando por la puerta, Rose se levantó e hizo una cara de asco que provocó la risa de Lily, Dominique les sonrió con un vestido azul en sus manos, las miro a las dos y les sacó la lengua - Verdaderamente es un cabrón, pero guapo al fin. Lo siento Rose, hay que reconocerlo sin caer en inmadureces – dejó el vestido en el sofá y se sentó junto a ellas – Pelirroja, larga a tu casa a cambiarte que tienes mucho que hacer y tú Lily también, hoy dejarás tan impresionado al gemelo que va a desear pedirte ser su esposa

\- De acuerdo, me largo – contestó Rose dirigiéndose hacia su habitación – Las veo en un rato

\- ¿Por qué presiento que Rose va a odiarte de por vida cuando vea su vestido? – preguntó Lily cuando la medimaga desapareció, Dominique sonrió.

\- Me odiará solamente hoy, pero valdrá la pena, no tienes idea como voy a disfrutar la cara de tío Ron y de Hugo cuando la vean

\- Dominique siempre pensé que debiste haber quedado en Slytherin en vez de Ravenclaw, eres malvada

\- Soy más brillante que maquiavélica – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose – De todos modos, amenacé al sombrero para que no me dejara en esa casa. Anda vamos, lo de prepárate para que Lorcan te propusiera matrimonio es verdad, te vas a ver deslumbrante

\- Dom…

\- Nada de Dom, para tu lindo trasero, que tienes que darte una ducha y quitarte ese moretón del cuello – Lily se sonrojó – No creas que aún perdono que tú y Lorcan me hayan levantado así ayer en plena noche

Lily negó con la cabeza, decidió tomar el consejo de su prima, sentía que esa noche sería diferente.

* * *

Rose observó por segunda vez su reflejo en el espejo, cerró los puños con frustración, olvidaba la razón principal del porque no dejaba a Dominique elegir sus atuendos de gala, Ronald la mataría. Una vez en Hogwarts, su rubia prima eligió el vestido que usaría para un baile, lo que le causó un regaño exagerado de Hugo y un howler de Ron a la mañana siguiente, ya que las fotos que se publicaron en el profeta de ese día la evidenciaron con un corto y ajustado vestido color escarlata que aún con su delgada anatomía resaltaba sus curvas a la perfección. Tardó una semana entera en perdonar a Dominique por el incidente y solo fue debido a que la rubia no dejaba de perseguirla para lograr que la disculpase. Bueno, esa vez iba a hacer prácticamente un mes el castigo. Sí, un mes sonaba bien.

\- Maldita sea, y además tenías que preparar el encantamiento de maquillaje y peinado automático al ponérmelo. – Rose respiró hondo, miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared a lado de la ventana, oscurecía – Maldita Ravenclaw que debió de quedar en Slytherin - se puso los tacones, unos zapatos color rojo fuego al igual que su cabello.

\- ¡Rose!, es hora de irnos – gritó Ron desde abajo con impaciencia - ¡Rose!

\- ¡Ya voy! – dijo mientras suspiraba y salía de su cuarto para bajar por las escaleras con cuidado.

Hugo estaba recargado sobre el marco de la entrada a la sala cuando escuchó el grito ahogado de su padre y la disimulada risa de su madre al ver a Rose en el último peldaño de la escalera. Alzó la vista para ver a una impactante mujer que los observaba incomoda.

\- ¿Y?, ¿cómo me veo? – preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo inocentemente. El menor de los Weasley se descruzó de brazos y se incorporó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para emitir un juicio oportuno ante la vestimenta de su hermana.

El vestido color gris metálico era un contraste perfecto con la piel y el cabello, strapless y pegado completamente al torso hasta la altura de la cintura para después caer en una perfecta forma A con una gran abertura en la pierna hasta medio muslo creaba una ilusión perfecta y elegante de lo que un vestido debe de hacer realmente en el cuerpo de la que lo portaba. El cabello estaba tomado en una trenza de pescado que bajaba de lado derecho del torso con unos cuantos cabellos ondulados sueltos que caían a los lados del rostro de la chica. Los ojos azules se veían importantemente claros y el color rojo fuego en los labios de Rose los hacía contrastar aún más.

\- Te ves como una maldita súper modelo – respondió Hugo dándole la mano para que ella bajara, Rose la tomó.

\- ¿Irás vestida así?

\- Ron, por favor - expresó Hermione con su vestido color blanco que la hacía ver bella – Se ve muy hermosa

\- Tiene toda la pierna descubierta Mione – Ron se acercó a su hija y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura – Te ves bellísima hija, pero por favor aléjate de cualquier hombre que no sea tu familiar, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Rose empezó a reír, y giró para ver a su hermano. Casualmente el también estaba vestido del mismo color gris que ella, el traje que llevaba tenía la diferencia de usar un chaleco ajustado en vez de una capa o saco, la camisa blanca estaba arremangada y la pelirroja pudo notar que su pequeño hermano se veía estupendamente bien con ese atuendo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes esos brazos?, seriamente Hugo – Rose le sonrió, el pelirrojo estaba mortalmente serio - ¿Tomas esteroides?

\- ¿Chicos están en posición?, nos vamos a aparecer, a la cuenta de 3, ¿vale? – dijo Hermione tomando el brazo de Ron – 1… 2…

\- Voy a matar a Dominique cuando la vea – expresó Hugo tomando la cintura de su hermana y gruñendo.

\- 3…

Se escuchó un plop, desaparecieron.

* * *

Scorpius estaba sentado a lado de Taylor mientras bebía un whisky de fuego. La rubia que estaba igual de aburrida que su primo chasqueó la lengua en señal de incomodidad y observó la mesa en que estaban sentados. Sus padres junto a los de su primo platicaban alegremente.

\- Te ves linda – dijo el auror sin interés y tomando de su bebida con parsimonia – Parece que el color verde esmeralda te queda, James Wood no te ha quitado la mirada de encima desde que llegamos. Un mal partido si me lo preguntas

\- ¿Puedes callarte de una buena vez? – Tomó su copa de champagne empezando a beber de ella – Me estoy muriendo de hambre y de aburrimiento al mismo tiempo, ¿no te dijo Potter cuando empezaba esto?

\- Tay, no es la primera vez que venimos, sabes que el baile empieza a las 9 en punto, y sus majestades no han llegado – Scorpius dejó el vaso en la mesa y miró hacia los lados – No he visto a Julian en toda la noche, ¿sabes si vendrá?

Taylor negó con la cabeza, su hermano mayor no había hablado con ella desde hacía tres semanas, algo muy raro debido a que ellos eran extremadamente cercanos, se suponía que esa noche debería haber llegado junto a ellos pero tuvo una emergencia en sede, le prometió a una Daphne histérica y enojada que llegaría antes de iniciado el evento.

\- ¿Sabes que esta pasando en el cuartel? – preguntó Taylor con un tinte de preocupación en la voz – Aún cuando Juls no viva con nosotros, siempre va a la mansión de mínimo una vez a la semana, han pasado tres y apenas he hablado con él. Julian no es así Scorp y la última vez lo noté ansioso y agotado

\- No sé nada Tay – dijo Scorpius acercándose a ella para bajar la voz y que solo la rubia lo escuchará – James y Teddy están iguales y lo sé porque apenas los he visto por la academia, pero ni Harry Potter ni Ronald Weasley dirán nada, ni siquiera Albus sabe lo que esta pasando a ciencia cierta

\- ¡Taylor!, ¡Scorpius! – expresó Daphne molesta – No es momento de sus cuchicheos, está a punto de iniciar la ceremonia

Justo en ese momento se escucharon unos tambores provenientes del techo y las llamas de las velas mágicas que volaban en el aire comenzaron a crepitar, automáticamente todos se levantaron, estaban a punto de descender toda la realeza mágica y eso incluía para pesar de algunos presentes todos los Weasley-Potter, varios funcionarios de Hogwarts y el ministerio.

* * *

Bethany Young era el tipo de personas que Albus detestaba con todas sus ganas, una perfecta chica lame culos que adoraba el piso por donde su padre y su familia pisaban. Era justamente ese tipo de gente que repelía al primer instante, fue por eso que en el colegio solo había hecho un amigo real a parte de su familia y ese era Scorpius, los dos estaban en el mismo lugar, pero en extremos opuestos. Se alejó de la chica morena que hablaba con sus padres y se acercó a sus primos que platicaban animadamente, o eso parecía.

\- Es la última vez que escoges un vestido así para Rose – dijo Hugo a Dominique con aplomó – Ve la pierna Dominique

\- Oh vamos pequeño Ronald – la rubia se encogió de hombros – Hice un trabajo perfecto, se ve espectacular – Dom le pincho el pecho - Ve a Lily, Lorcan no le ha quitado los ojos de encima, he concretado un compromiso que debió haber pasado hace años debido a mi perfecto estilo de la moda, ¿no soy genial?

\- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que debiste haber quedado en Slytheryn, rubia? – preguntó Hugo girándose y tomando a su hermana de la mano para ponerse en posición.

\- Todo el mundo todo el tiempo – alegó Victoire acercándose con un Teddy que se veía fantástico con un traje azul, Vic en cambio tenía un vestido corte princesa color rosa palo que combinaba perfecto con su cabello color rubio platinado – Pero es el encanto de la familia, ¿no es así Louis? - Louis que estaba detrás de su hermana se acerco a Dominique y le brindó un beso en la coronilla a forma de cariño.

\- Albus – espetó Fred acercándose junto a Roxanne y Molly - ¿Dónde esta James?, ¿no debió haber llegado junto a Teddy?

\- Sería más fácil preguntarle a Teddy donde está – contestó el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiendo la vista hacia el castaño – ¿Dónde esta Lils?, debo entrar con ella y no la veo

\- Está con Lorcan – dijo Rose con naturalidad – Ted, ¿qué esta pasando?, he visto a mis padres inquietos desde hace semanas y es muy raro que ni James ni Julian hayan llegado, tú deberías saber algo - Teddy negó con la cabeza, Victoire que estaba a su lado lo miró extrañamente, Teddy suspiró de cansancio sin poder evitarlo.

\- Y lo sé, pero no es información que debería decirles, menos a ti Albus

\- Amor…

\- No te preocupes Vic, todo esta controlado, James llegará pronto y estoy seguro de que Julian llegará con él – el castaño tomó la mano de su novia para guiarla hacia la entrada – Trataré de evitar el tema con ustedes así que no insistan

\- Eso quiere decir que nos están ocultando demasiadas cosas en cuestión – dijo Albus contrariado – Voy por Lily, estamos a punto de entrar

Comenzó a sonar a lo lejos una melodía que daba el inicio de la ceremonia, Rose que estaba justo a lado de Hugo quiso soltarse cuando su hermano la cogió con fuerza de la cintura.

\- Te recuerdo que no soy ninguna de tus novias, deja de apretarme así, es incomodo – dijo aceptando el brazo que le ofrecía su hermano - ¡HUGO!

\- Ya, de acuerdo – el pelirrojo soltó su agarre – Promete no besar a rubios idiotas esta vez

\- Soy mayor de edad y más aún, tu hermana mayor, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana esta noche – pellizcó el brazo de su hermano y le brindó una brillante sonrisa – Y sigue molestando y le diré a mamá acerca de tu viaje secreto a Egipto de hace un año con esa novia tuya que tanto le molestaba y en el que se supone estabas de investigación

\- Rose, juntarte con Dom te esta mal influenciando – dijo el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza.

La medimaga iba a responder cuando las primeras trompetas indicaron que debían salir, se calló y tomó su posición. Estaban por avanzar cuando James llegó corriendo hacia ellos tan rápido que al frenar casi se va hacia delante sino hubiera sido porque Albus lo detuvo de improvisto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué llegas corriendo de esa manera?, casi te matas – respondió el ojiverde soltando al pelinegro mientras este se levantaba - ¿James?

\- Lo siento mamá – dijo James ignorando a su hermano y poniéndose detrás de sus padres – Juro que hice lo posible por no tardarme tanto

\- Harry, ¿de verdad era necesario?, ¿hoy?, ¿tenías que poner a tu hijo en escuadrilla? – alegó la pelirroja mirando acusadoramente a su esposo – Nosotros salimos primero, ya lo sabes

\- Ginny por favor – sentenció Harry con suavidad pero con aplomo – Esto es algo que ya platicamos, es importante y de todos modos James ya esta aquí, ¿podríamos obviar el tema?, no es momento - Lily que miraba a sus papás se acercó a Albus y le tiró la manga dos veces, desde que eran niños la pelirroja usaba ese gesto para llamar la atención de su hermano. El ojiverde se acercó.

\- Algo nos están ocultando

\- No tienes que decirme eso dos veces Lils

\- ¿Tú sabes algo de esto?, ¿no te parece raro que James esté en escuadrilla a estas horas?

\- Voy a averiguar que pasa, te lo prometo – contestó Albus dándole el brazo a su hermana y regresando a su posición, James entraba solo, él y Lily juntos atrás de ellos.

\- No van a averiguar nada niños – dijo Harry avanzando un poco hacia el arco de salida que guiaba hacia las escaleras – Esto es un asunto privado

Sonaron las cornetas una segunda vez, estaba a punto de empezar la ceremonia. Lily entrecerró los ojos y tomo la cola de su largo vestido en su mano izquierda para poder caminar.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tiene oído biónico? – preguntó la ojimiel con incredulidad y con voz baja.

\- Eso también lo escuché Lily y si te interesa, desde que soy jefe de aurores – respondió Harry empezando a bajar las escaleras.

El baile comenzaba.

* * *

_**Pd:** A mis dos followers de la historia y 2 favs... **¡GRACIAS!**. Ustedes me hicieron continuar subiendo el segundo chapter._

_Los amo._

**Kirlatan.**


	3. Encuentros Cercanos

_**Royals**_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Por:

_**/Kirlatan/**_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

"La fuerza es confiada por naturaleza. No existe un signo más patente de debilidad que desconfiar instintivamente de todo y de todos."  
_Arturo Graf_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

* * *

**Encuentros cercanos**

Estaba tan aburrido jugando con la varita entre sus manos (un acto que solía hacer usualmente y que desesperaba demasiado a Albus) que no vio venir el manotazo por parte de su madre que hizo una muda exclamación para que se levantara ya que la ceremonia había empezado. Rodó los ojos y casi con parsimonia se puso de pie creando un sonido seco por la silla recorriéndose hacia atrás. Astoria negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Scorpius enfocó la vista en las escaleras principales donde Harry Potter bajaba del brazo de su bella esposa y sus tres hijos. James venía en solitario con un traje negro que parecía hecho a medida, el cabello negro azabache resplandecía y se le notaba incomodo, atrás de él , Albus , enfundado en un traje azul oscuro se veía más alto que de costumbre y a su lado Lily caminaba con cuidado mientras su hermoso vestido color verde la hacía verse resplandeciente. Ron y Hermione bajaban al segundo después.

\- Vaya, uno pensaría que los trajes a medida no pueden hacer maravillas por los hombres y entonces va y aparece Albus Potter – dijo Taylor con un mohín que Scorpius reconocía en ella como asombro.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió el rubio, Taylor negó con la cabeza y abrió un poco los ojos.

\- ¡Wow! – dijo sonriendo – Rose…

\- ¿Qué? - ella hizo un gesto simple con la cabeza que le indicaba mirar hacia en frente, así lo hizo.

Y entonces el corazón lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que pudo escucharlo claramente retumbar en sus oídos y se pudo dar cuenta que no estaba mental ni emocionalmente preparado para lo que estaba viendo, Rose bajaba del brazo de Hugo, a lado de su hermano se veía tremendamente pequeña. Él no era ciego, reconocía con madurez que la chica en cuestión era bonita, siempre había pensado que de todas las primas de Albus, que no eran pocas cabía recalcar, la más linda era Rose y eso era mucho decir considerando que todas ellas tenían cierta belleza abrasadora que las diferenciaba sin necesidad alguna de comparación, pero ahí, bajando las escaleras, Rose se veía simplemente preciosa con ese vestido gris que solo aclaraba sus ojos azules y que le daba una silueta de diosa griega. Sintió un tirón en su bajo vientre que provocó un gruñido de malestar al notar que la abertura de la pierna a medio muslo lo distraía sin poder evitarlo, el cabello engarzado en una trenza elegante por alguna razón se veía aún más rojo y parecía fuego, toda ella llameaba esa noche. Pasó saliva.

Taylor cruzó los brazos con sorna y puso una sonrisa socarrona que contenía una burla muda.

\- ¿Parece súper modelo no? – preguntó la rubia con sorna.

\- No tengo comentario alguno – contestó secamente apartando los ojos de la pierna de Rose que se descubría con cada escalón descendido – Y repito, ningún comentario

\- No creo que sea necesario que hables , tu saliva esta prácticamente mojando mi vestido

\- Por Merlín, Tay, eso suena simplemente asqueroso – se aflojó un poco el moño del smoking, necesitaba aire – ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

Taylor inconscientemente miró a Albus que estaba puesto a lado de su hermana, se mordió el labio.

\- Bueno, al parecer no soy el único esta noche que se lleva una gran sorpresa ¿eh? – Scorpius le tomó la mano con burla, decidió que por esa noche y dado que Julian no estaba cerca, bailarían juntos al inicio de la ceremonia – Albus se ve bien, ¿no lo crees?- Taylor bufó molesta.

\- Deja de ser un completo idiota, Scorpius - El rubio dejó salir una carcajada que le valió un golpe en el hombro, tenía el presentimiento que esa noche no iba a salir como él esperaba.

* * *

Era ya la última vuelta del baile de apertura cuando Rose apretó el agarre en el brazo del pelirrojo ya que la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura. Al sonar el último acorde del vals, Hugo la hizo girar haciendo que el vestido de Rose hondeara con elegancia, al dejarla frente a él la acercó a si mismo.

\- Por favor, mantente cerca ¿sí? – dijo Hugo brindándole su palma.

Rose rodó los ojos, y asintió con la cabeza, tomó con desinterés la mano de su hermano que la dirigió a una de las mesas centrales del salón. Hugo le separó la silla para dejar que ella tomara asiento. Sonrió con afecto al pensar que aunque fuera una molestia sobre protectora casi todo el tiempo, su madre había educado a un completo caballero inglés y cualquier mujer estaría francamente contenta de tenerlo como pareja, Hugo era un _catch_ al 100%. De pronto James se sentó a su lado, lo miró con curiosidad, conocía demasiado bien al primogénito Potter.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí James? – preguntó la pelirroja cruzando su pierna y alzando una ceja - ¿No deberías estar con Alice?

\- Deja de cruzar la pierna de ese modo porque es un gesto demasiado sensual. Estoy de acuerdo con Hugo en que debería haberle prohibido a Dom elegir tu vestido – dijo el moreno girando hacia el frente y tomando una copa de cristal con algo que parecía ser vino blanco – Esa rubia debió de haber quedado en Slytherin

\- James, primero, no creo que estés aquí por la preocupación de cómo se me ve un vestido. Segundo, y para tú principal preocupación es importante que sepas que puedo ponerme lo que se me de la real gana, pero principalmente - Rose se inclinó hacia el frente captando su atención - ¿Qué sucede?

El moreno entrecerró los ojos y le dio un rápido vistazo a su hermana que estaba platicando entusiasta con Lorcan, Lyssander a su lado hacía lo mismo con Roxanne, la morena llevaba un vestido rojo que contrastaba muy bien con su piel.

\- ¿Puedes no perderte mucho hoy y mantenerte cerca de nosotros? – James bebió lo restante del líquido y empezó a levantarse, Rose lo detuvo al tomarlo del brazo provocando que él no estuviera completamente erguido – No

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Sólo por favor no vayas tan lejos, sueles desaparecer cuando estás aburrida - Rose arqueó una ceja.

\- Sí, ¿y qué?, ¿está pasando algo?, ¿por eso estabas en escuadrilla? - James negó con la cabeza y se inclinó para darle una rápida caricia en el hombro. Quería a Rose de la misma forma que adoraba a Lily, como si fuera su propia hermana y pensar en perderla de vista a ella , a Lily o a Alice lo inquietaba en demasía esa noche.

\- Solo permanece en mi perímetro visual Rosie, por favor, basta decir que esta noche tenemos que asegurarnos que todos estemos seguros

Se levantó sin decir una palabra más y se alejó hacia la mesa donde estaba su rubia novia. Alice Longbottom era la única hija del matrimonio compuesto por Neville Longbottom y Hanna Abott. Era un asunto curioso la relación entre ellos y el inicio de esta, James y Alice se habían detestado por casi toda su estadía en Hogwarts, fueron las prácticas de campo, antes de graduarse como medimago y auror que hicieron que pudieran conocerse realmente y antes de que alguno fuera consciente, la atracción y química natural surgió y decidieron ceder ante la batalla inútil que significaba obviar los sentimientos entre cada uno. Rose quería a Alice, esa pequeña persona de rubia melena y grandes ojos azules le inspiraba la mayor ternura posible y creía que la pareja que hacía con James era simplemente perfecta, tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales, inclusive esa diferencia notoria de estatura los hacía verse aún más adorables.

Iba a continuar cavilando más asuntos cuando Taylor se sentó a su lado y le brindó una sonrisa tan sincera que no pudo hacer más que corresponderla de igual manera.

\- Te ves hermosa hoy

\- Gracias Tay – dijo la pelirroja guiñando un ojo – Tú estás bella, ¿has visto a Julian?

\- No, pero debería ser hora que mi estúpido hermano mayor aparezca con su casi perfecta cara, a mi madre le está dando un ataque por su ausencia - Rose dejó salir una risa cargada de inocencia - Vaya, es como si lo hubieras invocado – Taylor hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el frente – Ahí está

Julian Nott era el prototipo de hombre ideal sobre los estándares de casi cualquier mujer heterosexual. Alto, con cabellera oscura y quijada definida le brindaban una innata masculinidad que pocas veces podía ser ignorada, los ojos verde iguales a los de su hermana contrastaban con la piel y la sonrisa deslumbrante podía dejar a cualquier mujer sin fuerza en las rodillas, en general era una de esas personas que siempre acababa gustando a cualquiera. El moreno se acercó a la rubia y a Rose, las saludó con un beso en la mejilla y tomó asiento.

\- ¿Sabes qué mamá probablemente te asesine por llegar tarde y no estar en el baile de apertura?, ¿dónde estabas?

\- A nuestro padre le importa un comino estas ceremonias y yo tenía trabajo que hacer – Julian le sonrió parcamente y dirigió su vista a la gryffindor – ¡Rose!, déjame decirte con total franqueza que te ves preciosa esta noche

Taylor alzó una ceja, sabía que Julian encontraba atractiva a Rose, sin embargo estaba ese asunto con Dominique que ella juzgaba extremadamente real entre ellos aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera siquiera aceptarlo de frente y sin miedo. Rose por su parte era una historia muy distinta, la rubia pudo observar y presenciar a lo largo de los años, el involucramiento superficial y mínimo por parte de la pelirroja hacia cualquier chico. La gryffindor cortaba el asunto después de unas cuantas citas alegando la falta de tiempo que conllevaba su profesión. Taylor intuía que la razón principal del porque no profundizaba sentimentalmente con casi nadie llevaba una huella de dolor con nombre y apellido y no era otro más que Alexander Mayfair, su ex novio. La ojiverde sospechaba que aunque nunca hablara del tema, aún habían lazos pendientes entre ellos y no la culpaba, desde el asunto con Anthony, ella misma no quería saber absolutamente nada de relaciones o sus consiguientes.

Estaba a punto de decirle a su hermano que desapareciera cuando Scorpius y Albus llegaron por detrás y el blondo posicionó sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de Rose.

\- Hola Juls – saludó Scorpius a su primo con sequedad, Julian alzó una ceja a consciencia y sonrió de lado, lo conocía tan bien como a su propia hermana, era prácticamente el hermano mayor de los dos - ¿Acabas de llegar?

\- Así es, hola Scor – le sonrió a Albus con gusto ignorando un poco a su primo, siempre se habían caído muy bien al igual que con James – Hola Al, ese traje se ve perfecto – Julian se levantó de la silla e hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida – Disculpen si los dejo un rato, estamos a punto de cenar y no he saludado a mi madre, así que si no quiero quedarme sin herencia debo cumplir mis obligaciones de primogénito, Tay ¿vamos? - ella asintió con la cabeza y aceptó el brazo de su hermano que la escoltaba de vuelta a su propia mesa. Rose giró un poco el torso para ver a Scorpius ya que seguía tocándola, Albus los miraba expectante.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la ojiazul extrañada y con genuina curiosidad aún con las manos del chico sobre sus hombros. Scorpius bajó sus ojos hacia ella, el color rojo en sus labios lo distrajo lo suficiente como para contestarle de inmediato, paso saliva para aflojar el nudo que tenía en la garganta y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – preguntó apretando más los puños delicadamente sobre la piel de la pelirroja.

\- Te estás comportando inusualmente – contestó Rose con naturalidad, se levantó del asiento haciendo que el peso del chico moviera la silla, se acercó a él poniendo una mano sobre su frente y lo observó con una ceja alzada - ¿Tienes fiebre?, estás algo sonrojado y no has dicho nada desde que te vi, ¿de verdad estás bien? - el rubio negó con la cabeza y dejó salir el aire contenido que prácticamente se le formaba a montañas en el pecho.

\- Te ves bien hoy – dio media vuelta y se alejó sin decir una sola palabra.

La medimaga lo observó desaparecer entre las mesas. Albus se acercó a ella y cruzó los brazos con un deje de molestia y duda plasmada en sus facciones.

\- ¿Crees que se haya vuelto loco ya?

\- Él tiene mucha suerte que yo sea su mejor amigo porque sino le habría lanzado un hechizo mocomurcielago apenas te tocó – dijo el ojiverde mirando por detrás de Rose - Y tú tienes mucha suerte que no hubiera sido Hugo él que hubiera presenciado esto – señaló la silla - ¿Cenamos?

Rose le sonrió y tomó asiento a lado de Albus y contiguo a Lily. Trató de ignorar el continuo cosquilleo que seguía sintiendo en la piel desde que las manos de Malfoy se habían posado en sus hombros. Discretamente lo buscó con la mirada al otro lado del salón, él también se veía bien esa noche.

\- Hola Rose – alegó una voz grave que ella reconocía a la perfección, volteó hacia el interlocutor para sentir como su estómago se tensaba con ansiedad - ¡Vaya!, te ves preciosa esta noche – el chico alto y de cabello miel cenizo con ojos azul pálido dibujó una perfecta sonrisa que enmarcaba el atractivo rostro – Esperaba encontrarte aquí ¿sabes?, no has contestado ninguna carta - la pelirroja cerró los ojos sintiendo como sus largas pestañas pegaban delicadamente con sus cejas tratando de enfocar a la imagen delante de ella.

\- Hola Lex - su ex novio estaba frente a ella en todo su esplendor, había olvidado completamente que ese año regresaba de Nueva York. También había olvidado la sensación de explosión eufórica cada que lo veía, solo que esa vez se había vuelto rencor.

Alexander Mayfair estaba de regreso.

* * *

Albus chocó con Taylor al entrar al balcón que estaba en el lado norte del salón. Se encontraba ya asfixiado por la celebración y necesitaba un lugar para poder respirar con tranquilidad y perder a las chicas que insistentemente le urgían bailar con una indirecta realmente muy directa cada 5 minutos. Había tratado de conversar con Scorpius pero extrañamente, el rubio estaba taciturno y contestaba con monosílabos que llevaban una dirección cercana a la mesa donde él antes estaba sentado, decidió perder la batalla y enfocar su aburrimiento hacia alguno de sus primos. Rose platicaba con Lex, asunto que él consideraba inverosímil, sin embargo por esa noche había elegido no priorizar la situación lo suficiente como para molestarlo, esperaba que Hugo después de coquetear con esa morena se pudiera dar cuenta y fuera a hablar con Alexander como era debido, luego estaba su hermana y Lorcan que parecían siameses y finalmente James que naturalmente estaba con Alice. No había tenido éxito, así que ahí estaba, en el frío de la noche esperando perderse sin ser notado por sus padres o sus demás familiares.

La rubia estuvo a punto de caer por el golpe pero Albus lo evitó jalándola hacia si mismo y envolvió el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos para detener la trayectoria hacia el piso. Siempre había tenido muy buenos reflejos, Ginny decía que era un puro gen Potter que sus dos hermanos y él tenían con naturalidad y casi sin esfuerzo.

\- ¡Taylor! – gritó Albus devolviéndola de nuevo a su equilibrio - ¿Estás bien?, disculpa no te vi, ¿te lastimé? - Taylor asintió con la cabeza confundida, nunca la había llamado por su nombre y el simple acto inundó su pecho con un golpeteó insistente que olvidó rápidamente por pura convicción y terquedad.

\- No, no – respondió ella con rapidez, vio la mirada preocupada de Albus y negó con las manos – Es decir, estoy bien, es solo que… nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre y fue extraño

Albus sonrió y tras asegurarse que ella estuviera perfectamente la soltó con lentitud y avanzó hacia la única banca frente a la cornisa del balcón, tomó asiento dándole la espalda a la rubia. Taylor sin saber muy bien porque, se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar y se sentó a su lado en silencio.

\- Bueno, te llamas Taylor, ¿no? – respiró sin querer el dulce olor a vainilla que ella despedía gracias a su cercanía, si él tuviera que elegir un aroma específico para la chica estaba seguro que sería ese, le calzaba a la perfección – A partir del Lunes vamos a ser relativamente la extensión del otro, considero muy impersonal y poco caballeroso llamarte por tu apellido si prácticamente vamos a dormir juntos de aquí en adelante. Mi madre me educó bien, Taylor

\- Dormir juntos es una total exageración – alegó la blonda sonriendo, le gustaba el sonido de su nombre en los labios de él – Pero tengo que reconocer que tienes un punto, Albus – el chico se giró un poco para verla directamente, ese vestido verde la hacía ver linda - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos?

\- Supongo que lo mismo que tú, huyendo

\- ¿De qué?

El pelinegro se encogió de brazos mientras se levantaba y acercaba al límite del balcón para mirar hacia adelante, un largo paisaje de árboles altos se exponía ante él tapando la vista del pueblo más cercano y evitando que la luz lunar los iluminara correctamente, con esa luminiscencia había notado que los ojos de Taylor se veían de un jade aterciopelado excelso.

\- De mi vida – dijo riendo por lo bajo y sin intención de ser escuchado, negó con la cabeza – Del ruido, era demasiado – Taylor lo miró fijamente, por primera vez le parecía estar viendo al verdadero Albus Potter frente a ella, al chico vulnerable y sincero que lograba que todos empatizaran con él, al mejor amigo que Scorpius siempre le presumía y el fantástico primo de Rose que siempre alababa con cariño, le gustaba ese Albus. Una corriente gélida de aire los azotó moviendo su saco y hondeando el vestido largo de la medimago. Albus comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada - ¿Entramos?, está bajando la temperatura y tú no llevas nada encima más que ese bonito vestido que por cierto te favorece, ¿te he dicho que se te ve fantástico el verde?

\- Cuando yo cumplí 5 años y Julian 7, mi padre tomó la decisión de mudarnos a Francia parcialmente, con el tiempo la gente ha llegado a pensar que somos franceses pero en realidad somos ingleses de cepa – interrumpió Taylor aún sentada y sin esforzarse en verlo directamente, frotó sus brazos para mitigar la sensación de frío sobre su piel – Mi madre y mi tía Astoria son casi idénticas y yo parezco una copia fidedigna y más joven de mi madre, desde que tengo memoria me relacionan con los Malfoy y cuando saben mi apellido es aún peor

\- ¿Taylor?

\- Lo que te quiero decir es que sé de lo que hablas y lo sé de la peor manera, porque yo en comparación de ti y muy similar a Scorpius, estoy del lado incorrecto de la historia y es aún peor cuando realizo que es un cuento en el que ni siquiera estuve involucrada – dijo la chica con voz suave y baja – Por eso, papá decidió que lo mejor para nosotros era mudarnos a un lugar donde pudiéramos empezar de cero. Para todos

Albus sintió una sensación parecida a un golpe directo al pecho, sabía que lo que Taylor decía era completamente real, ya una vez Scorpius había mencionado una razón igual que le imposibilitaba ser sociable con la gente cuando él le pedía que lo fuera, simplemente nunca lo había visto bajo esa luz. La miró temblar ligeramente debido a la nueva corriente de aire que los golpeó, un sentimiento de ternura le invadió tan fuertemente que provocó que su carácter protector saliera sin poder hacer nada por frenarlo. Se quitó el saco que llevaba puesto y se acercó para ponerlo sobre los níveos hombros, lo menos que quería es que ella se enfermara, la sola idea le causaba una opresión en el pecho que no podía entender. Taylor se levantó con el saco encima y para sorpresa del gryffindor no hizo ningún amago de querer quitárselo, avanzó y se detuvo muy cerca del chico para mirarlo directamente.

\- Pero esto he aprendido a lo largo de los años, la opinión de los demás no debe de ser absolutamente de tu incumbencia, ni es tu realidad, cada obstáculo que se te presenta es solo el inicio de algo nuevo para ti – la rubia sonrió y lo hizo naturalmente, como si en ese momento estuviera completamente cómoda y en paz con él. Albus la tomó de la mano por inercia, necesitaba saber si ella era tan suave como parecía ser.

\- Creo que contigo jamás voy a dejar de sorprenderme, Taylor - dio una última mirada al bosque y cogió todo el aire que había perdido por segundos después de escucharla, identificó que era ese momento en que su completa percepción de la blonda nunca iba a volver a ser la misma - Entremos, no quiero que te resfríes ya que es probable que me contagies - nadie hizo otro comentario, ella lo siguió hacia el salón principal aún tomada de su mano.

* * *

Lily se miró en el el espejo antes de salir de nuevo al salón, tomó el labial color vino que traía en su pequeño bolso y retocó los labios para reforzar el color y el automático contraste que favorecía a su piel blanca. Acomodó unos rápidos mechones que salían de su coleta alta de cabello pelirrojo y sonrió satisfecha de la imagen que el reflejo le estaba dando. Estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió una presencia tras ella que la hizo levantar de nuevo la vista y enfocarla en el espejo.

\- Lorcan no mentía en absoluto – dijo una linda morena con un vestido dorado que marcaba las curvas acentuadas en la cadera – Eres bonita, te pareces a Rose mucho en realidad si se hace la comparación. ¿Todas tus primas son parecidas?

Marian MacLaggen tenía un suave cabello castaño ondulado que caía con libertad sobre los hombros ligeramente bronceados. Los ojos grandes de color oscuro resaltaban en el rostro. Marian era bella, y Lily nunca había tenido problema alguno en reconocer y alabar la belleza de otras mujeres, era algo completamente natural y que su madre le enseñó como regla vital, no obstante percibió un marcado tono irónico que la incomodó un poco. Lily era periodista, sabía leer el lenguaje corporal de cualquier interlocutor y con el tiempo aprendió a confiar en sus instintos más que lo que podía escuchar de los demás. Cerró su labial y le sonrió con calidez, no tenía intenciones de arruinar la noche, la estaba pasando bien.

\- No, en realidad somos muy distintas entre nosotras, no todas somos pelirrojas, y supongo que si me parezco a Rose un poco es porque mi madre y su padre son consecuentes en la línea de orden de nacimiento – Lily se giró para mirarla directamente - Y gracias, pero puedo decirte que tengo muchísimas más cualidades que el ser bonita y no creo que sea el principal rasgo que se mencione de mi – la pelirroja extendió su brazo para ofrecerle la mano – Me alegra por fin conocerte Marian, Lorcan dice que eres una muy buena auror y mis primos replican lo mismo, me alegra saber que sigan existiendo aurores tan buenas como Tonks y Arabella

\- ¿Esta es tu forma elegante de ser condescendiente, Lily? – preguntó con desconfianza cruzando los brazos y rechazando el saludo, Lily bajó su mano.

\- ¿Tendría alguna razón para serlo en estos momentos?, ¿ó es solo una proyección de tus inseguridades, Marian?

La auror abrió los ojos un poco al escuchar varias puertas abrirse detrás de ella y ver salir a un puñado de mujeres que se acercaban a Lily con parsimonia, dos rubias, otras dos pelirrojas más que tenían un cabello color más bien naranja, una morena y Rose. Molly, Dominique, Victoire, Lucy y Roxanne estaban a su lado ya que habían ido todas al baño para reír un poco en una tradición familiar clásica que las mantenía entretenidas en ese tipo de ceremonias, Lily sonrió al verse flanqueada por sus primas y se sintió un poco mal por la chica frente a ella. Sabía que podía ser un poco intimidante tener una familia como la suya, si había algo más atemorizante que tener a todos juntos era tener a todas juntas.

\- Marian, sé que es bien sabido por toda la comunidad mágica como los hombres de nuestra familia nos cuidan, sin embargo mi familia está cimentada en un matriarcado y nosotras somos impenetrables por cualquier flanco posible – la pelirroja se acercó a ella – Chicas, esta bien – la morena vio como automáticamente cada una sin decir palabra empezó a alejarse hacia la salida para esperar a Lily – Sé que te gusta Lorcan y no te culpo en absoluto, y sí me permites expresarlo, creo que con el tiempo acabarás enamorándote de él, por el simple factor de que es… Lorcan

\- No quise decir eso – contestó Marian un poco abrumada por la franqueza y sinceridad de la chica – Yo no…

\- Tengo un compromiso implícito con él que data de muchos años de convivencia, porque sí, lo amo – Lily le sonrió y fue una sonrisa tan sincera y real que Marian no pudo evitar no sentirse cómoda con el gesto – No puedes interponerte entre nosotros. Jamás vas a ser el problema, mi compromiso con él es solamente de ambos, tú no entras en esta ecuación. Por favor no consideres esto una amenaza porqué esta demasiado lejos de serla, es solo una observación. Desde que tengo memoria me han enseñado a ver más allá de lo que observamos a primera vista. Lo que estás haciendo va a acabar lastimándote, créeme

\- Lils – dijo Rose quedamente, todas aún seguían debajo del arco de salida al salón.

\- Me alegra mucho haberte conocido, espero que este año tú y Lorcan estén sanos y salvos, de verdad. Es un gusto Marian

Lily se despidió con un gesto de mano lleno de elegancia y Marian la vio salir escoltada por todas sus primas. Aún abrumada por la situación puso una mano en su pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía furiosamente contra su piel. No sabía como es que la había leído tan fácilmente y aún le había impresionado más la forma tan delicada de haberle puesto una línea implícitamente inquebrantable. Se acomodó el vestido delante del espejo y decidió olvidar el incidente, inconscientemente supo que ella también habría querido tener esa seguridad y ese apoyo emocional tan increíblemente mudo y con tanta fuerza como el que las mujeres Weasley se tenían entre ellas. Era casi una muralla invisible muy alta y sólida.

\- Marian – dijo Freida, su hermana melliza que acababa de entrar al baño. Era irónico que hasta el factor de ser una gemela lo compartiera con Lorcan – Creo que está de más recordarte que tienes que dejar de querer algo que claramente no es tuyo y no lo puede ser. Entiendo que tu compañero sea lo suficientemente guapo como para obviar tu juicio que ya de por si no tiene racionalidad a veces, pero principalmente tiene como casi prometida a una Potter-Weasley, es la mismísima hija de Harry Potter, y aún más importante, él la ama, te vas a lastimar tú sola, ella no mintió

\- Freida, basta – Marian se acercó al espejo por última vez para revisar que su maquillaje estuviera intacto y encontró a su hermana mirándola con preocupación, Freida siempre había sido la más madura entre las dos aún cuando ella fuera 5 minutos mayor – Sé lo que estoy haciendo

\- ¿Lo sabes? - Freida suspiró con resignación y Marian sonrió, le seguía gustando Lorcan, ahora le gustaba más.

* * *

Rose se encontraba platicando con Julian y Dominique, estaban a punto de tocar las campanadas de medianoche que anunciaba el final de la celebración y ella estaba contenta de tener que quitarse los tacones que ya hacían estragos sobre sus pies. En realidad, trataba de esconderse de las veces que Lex había seguía intentando hablar con ella y vio un refugio seguro con su prima ya que Albus no aparecía en el radar y tampoco Taylor.

\- ¿Estás usándonos para evitar a Lex, Rose? – preguntó Dominique con una sonrisa sardónica y bebiendo de su copa de champagne – Sabes perfectamente no va a parar, porque no vas y arreglas ese asunto como una adulta responsable

\- Esta vez, estoy con la rubia candente – asintió Julian con risa y guiñando el ojo a la pelirroja – Lex no te va a dejar tranquila hasta que consiga hablar contigo

\- ¿Por qué no mejor arreglan su tensión sexual que lleva todo el año molestando sobre nuestro departamento y se meten en sus propios problemas, chicos?

Dominique escupió su trago provocando una mueca de asco de Rose y una risa baja por parte del auror. La rubia y el joven Nott se habían conocido apenas Julian entró a la academia de aurores en la misma generación de James, lo que consistió en una sólida amistad con el primogénito de los Potter por la similitud de temperamentos y una carta abierta a la familiarización con todo el clan Potter-Weasley. La ravenclaw y Julian se habían gustado desde el primer momento en que los presentaron, sin embargo, los dos eran lo suficientemente independientes e inmaduros como para formalizar un cierto tipo de relación que consistía en una franca y gran amistad con muchos derechos sexuales y el miedo irracional de aceptar que sentían amor el uno por el otro. Rose pensaba que Dom y Julian eran un dúo perfecto, pero si ellos no querían reconocerlo y preferían tener ese tipo de acuerdo por ella estaba bien, bastantes problemas ya tenía en su vida cotidiana como para agregar un asunto más a la lista.

\- A veces creo que tu influencia es demasiada ¿sabes?, si lo analizamos con atención, podemos decir que eso vino directamente de ti – respondió Julian acercándose a la blonda ofreciéndole un pañuelo para secarse la barbilla.

\- Cállate de una buena vez – dijo obviando la sensación de vértigo que sintió cuando después de darle el pañuelo, el moreno puso una mano en su baja espalda. Alzó la vista para ver a lo lejos al rubio ex-novio de Rose acercándose decididamente hacia la pelirroja, hizo un rápido gesto con la cabeza que le indicó a su prima mirar hacia atrás – Rose, creo que Alexander viene hacia acá y por el semblante de su cara no creo que ni Hugo pueda detenerlo y eso te da un punto de partida muy obvio

Rose tensó los hombros, podía oler la loción de Lex hasta su nariz, era la misma desde que lo conocía. Estuvo a punto de girar y encararlo cuándo pudo sentir una mano sobre su espalda y su vista se topó con un smoking negro, alzó la mirada para encontrar a Scorpius frente a ella.

\- ¿Te parece si bailamos?, estoy aburrido – dijo Scorpius en una afirmación férrea carente de alguna duda.

El rubio la guió rápidamente a la pista sin fuerza, Rose más por inercia que por gusto se dejó llevar considerando el factor de su poca intención en enfrentar a Lex. Sintió un suave jalón que la hizo dar una curva ligera para acabar en los brazos de Scorpius que la envolvió por la cintura con un brazo con maestría y tomó su mano derecha para alzarla a la altura de su pecho y dejarla ahí.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Malfoy? – preguntó Rose observándolo con curiosidad, aún con tacones de 10 cms, él seguía sacándole media cabeza.

\- Has venido huyendo de Lex toda la noche, y ya es patético – respondió Scorpius dándole una vuelta y regresándola a si mismo.

\- ¿Cómo es que aún ahora, haciéndome un favor puedes ser tan desagradable? – acotó la pelirroja haciendo un mohín con los labios y empujándolo levemente - ¿Es que nunca dejas de ser un idiota?. ¿Cómo conoces a Lex?

\- ¿Quieres que te suelte para que afrontes tu pasado como debe ser? – espetó parando en seco, ella negó con la cabeza sin decir nada y él sonrió, aún no sabía de donde venía esa satisfacción interna al verla querer alejarse de Alexander lo más posible – Nos conocemos desde que somos niños, mis padres tienen negocios con los suyos y ya sabes que Julian es uno de los mejores amigos de Leopold, su hermano mayor – la giró de nuevo y la volvió a regresar a la posición inicial, le sorprendía sobremanera la perfecta sincronización que tenían sus cuerpos naturalmente, ni siquiera se estaba esforzando - ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes de todos modos?, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si regresó de Nueva York después de esa pasantía en Manhattan en MACUSA y que lo auguraba como el próximo ministro de Magia aquí en Londres, solo pudo ser por una razón en específico

La pelirroja se detuvo abruptamente y alzó el rostro para verlo de frente en su totalidad. Scorpius vislumbró el claro azul de sus ojos y de nuevo sintió esas ganas irrevocables de acercarse a sus labios para morderlos y saber si se sentían tan suaves como parecían a primera vista. Sin siquiera ser consciente puso una mano en su rostro acariciando rápida y delicadamente la mejilla sonrojada de la chica con el pulgar. No sabía que estaba pasando pero pretendía detenerlo prontamente.

\- ¿Rose? – inquirió el rubio al distinguir como ella miraba confundida hacia la ventana.

\- Malfoy, ¿qué es eso? – dijo la chica alzando un dedo hacia un vitral alto que flanqueaba el techo.

Scorpius reaccionó dirigiendo su vista hacia el lugar indicado por ella, tuvo unos segundos de visibilidad total que le permitieron ver a Albus y Taylor entrar por el ventanal que iba al balcón, distinguió el mismo sentido de alarma reflejado en los ojos de Albus al reconocer la luz roja acercarse más velozmente, Albus automáticamente apretó más la mano de Taylor y la acercó a su pecho para evitar el daño inminente que parecía caer sobre ellos. Con la adrenalina explotándole el estómago, jaló sin delicadeza a la pelirroja hacia su cuerpo y sacó la varita que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón, si calculaba bien, ningún hechizo de defensa podía parar a tiempo la trayectoria de la bola de fuego roja que estaba casi encima. Rose gritó, y lo hizo tan raudamente que desató el infierno sobre el salón.

\- Sácala de aquí – escuchó gritar a Julian tras de si – Scorpius saca a Rose de aquí – el rubio enfocó a su primo dentro de su periferia visual dándose cuenta que tenía a una muy espantada Dominique cogida de la mano mientras la alejaba de la pista lo antes posible – Dominique no me sueltes con un carajo. ¡Scorpius!

El auror abrazó a Rose en un acto nativo de protección que fue producido más por impulso que por convicción al escuchar el estallido de las ventanas a su alrededor. La cubrió con su cuerpo esperando sentir el filo de cada vidrio rasgando su piel tratando de impedir que estos llegaran a la chica, Rose lo abrazó de vuelta asustada y cerró los ojos.

\- ¡Rose! – gritó Ron Weasley corriendo hacia su hija - ¡ROSE!

\- ¡Ron, espera! – alegó Harry empuñando su varita, los tres estaban muy cerca de la pista y tenían en primer plano a Rose y a Scorpius que parecían haber recibido el impacto directo de la luz que acababa de entrar - ¡Ron maldita sea, mírala!, ¡sí no te detienes vamos a empeorar esto!

\- ¡Ron, basta! – dijo Hermione acercándose a su esposo y tomándolo del brazo con apremio – Has caso, ¡mírala!

Scorpius no sintió nada sobre él, ni tampoco escuchó más, respiró profundamente para calmarse y automáticamente su instinto de supervivencia lo volcó a la realidad para estar alerta, pudo darse cuenta que Rose seguía temblando entre sus brazos, lentamente fue dejándola ir y al soltarla por completo se sentó de un golpe al percibir que sus brazos le hormigueaban y resplandecían un poco, notó con asombro una cúpula de luz transparente que los envolvía por completo a los dos. Aún con estupefacto, siguió el trayecto de luz que llegaba hasta Rose que aún en el suelo cerraba los ojos y no lo escuchaba. Lex se acercó a los dos al mismo tiempo que Ronald Weasley y Harry, trataron de acercarse más pero el campo de protección los lanzó unos metros atrás con fuerza, Scorpius aún incrédulo y demasiado aturdido la miró con preocupación, le seguían hormigueando los brazos hasta la punta de los dedos. Ron se volvió a acercar pero esta vez en vez de dirigirse a su hija le habló a él, sin siquiera escuchar claramente leyó sus labios en una muda indicación.

\- Despiértala – dijo Ron y se separó del escudo tomando a Lex del hombro para alejarlo, Scorpius miró a Harry y este solo asintió con la cabeza e imitó a su amigo en silencio. Volvió su mirada hacia la chica, parecía muy concentrada en algo que no podía entender. Con lentitud se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos para alzarla y que pudiera reaccionar.

\- ¡Weasley! – Scorpius la zarandeó levemente sin éxito, ella seguía sin abrir los ojos - ¡Weasley! – Rose gritó, y lo hizo tan escandalosamente que el chico tuvo que lanzarse hacia atrás por la sorpresa. - ¡Rose!

La medimago abrió los ojos y Scorpius pudo ver como un leve brillo rojo empañó sus claros ojos azules para desparecer del mismo modo que había aparecido. Rose comenzó a desmayarse y a dejarse caer al piso cuando el slytherin en un rápido impulso corrió para atraparla y evitar el golpe, cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Lex, Ronald y Harry ya estaban a su lado, Hermione arrodillada a su derecha analizando a su hija no decía palabra. James y Julian también estaban ahí.

\- Scorpius, necesito que me escuches con atención – dijo Harry mirando hacia el balcón donde pudo vislumbrar a una docena de grifos entrar destruyendo varias mesas, mucha gente estaba corriendo mientras otros, la mayoría aurores y gran parte del ministerio trataban de controlar la situación – Vas a aparecerte con Rose en Potter Manor, vas a necesitar a Albus o a James para poder entrar, aparece en la puerta – Harry miró a su hijo con apremio, con muda comunicación transmitió un mensaje claro que James sin titubear entendió – Alice se queda, la necesitamos, saca a tus hermanos y a tus primos inmediatamente, Julian y Teddy también se quedan, tú regresas

\- ¿Mis padres? – preguntó Scorpius debatiéndose entre entregar a la chica a su padre o ir a buscar a su familia.

\- No te preocupes por eso, vi a tu padre hace un momento, se encuentra a la perfección junto a tu madre, de todos modos basta decir que no dejaremos que nada les pase – comentó Harry acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, el sudor había hecho que se le deslizaran un poco hacia abajo.

\- ¿Y mamá? – preguntó James acercándose a Scorpius para tomar a Rose y cargarla, el rubio lo detuvo para levantarla él mismo, no sabía porque se sentía especialmente protector sobre la medimago.

\- Tu madre me mataría si la mando a Potter Manor justo ahora y si a alguien le tengo pavor en este mundo es a una enojada Ginevra Weasley – Harry se giró y dándole una significativa mirada a Ron lo urgió a caminar con él – Regresa lo más pronto posible, te necesitamos - James asintió y puso su mano en el hombro del rubio para aparecerse pero Ron lo impidió al acercarse a su hija y a Scorpius.

\- Cuídala por favor, es mi vida – Ron se alejó de ellos con culpa, Hermione lo siguió – Prometo que haré lo mismo con los tuyos

Scorpius asintió. Desparecieron.

* * *

James casi lloró de alegría al ver a su hermana discutiendo con Lorcan del porque debían quedarse a ayudar a sus padres con los ya casi 20 centauros y las 30 tarántulas que estaban llegando por la entrada principal sin control. Él confiaba en Lorcan con su vida, lo había visto crecer a su lado y estaba tan seguro del amor que el chico le profesaba a su hermana como el propio amor que él tenía por Alice. Verlo discutir con Lily con tanto ahínco acerca del porque era mejor irse a Potter Manor y dejar que los aurores y sus padres, que estaban mas capacitados, se hicieran cargo, lo lleno de un profundo orgullo que solo pudo describir como agradecimiento. Aunque Lily fuera periodista de profesión, sabía que la vena auror de los Potters corría por su venas impidiéndole quedarse sentada a mirar y esperar, y ese simple reconocimiento práctico lo perturbaba casi hasta el hueso, no podía convencer realmente a Lily si algo se le metía a la cabeza, era casi igual a Rose o Albus en ese aspecto, los tres eran impredecibles. Lorcan, en cambio, era el medimago racional, y aunque fuera un experto en defensa gracias a sus padres, veía las cosas de lado más conveniente y sano para todos, agradecía que el carácter Scammander ganara esas batallas a menudo en ese tipo de situaciones. Vislumbrarlo a lado de su hermana protegiéndola a pesar de su propio miedo, era un peso menos que cargar.

Harry siempre le había dicho lo importante que era dejar los sentimientos a lado cuando entrabas en función. Ser auror era un trabajo complejo y demandaba una total frialdad acerca de las situaciones y por consiguiente de las emociones. Dejar a Alice en el salón para que sanara a los heridos mientras él evacuaba a sus familiares y demás personas, le valió el uso de todo su autocontrol. El pánico le rondaba la garganta cada que regresaba después de una aparición y no la veía alrededor, pero conocía a Alice, jamás iba a permitir que el miedo le impidiera realizar su trabajo, era una de las tantas razones por las cuales la amaba.

\- Lily necesito que te vayas con Lorcan a Potter Manor – James se le acercó para tomarla del brazo urgiendo su atención.

\- Nos necesitan aquí, hay gente lastimada – respondió la pelirroja con total intención de soltarse – No soy una niña James, déjame ir

\- Son órdenes de Harry Potter – la tomó de los hombros para mirarla de frente – Escucha, si se quedan aquí ni papá ni yo vamos a poder hacer nuestro trabajo adecuadamente, vamos a estar demasiado preocupados por cuidarte en vez de hacer lo que nos corresponde, Lorcan tampoco va a poder ayudar a nadie por tratar de mantenerte a salvo – Lily dejó de debatirse entre las manos de su hermano – Lils, por favor, ya tengo suficiente con dejar a Alice aquí, no voy a poder si también te tengo aquí

\- ¿Quién está en Potter Manor? – preguntó Lorcan acercándose a James – No he visto a Lyssander ni a Roxanne, mis padres están con Harry y Hermione y tampoco he visto a Albus o a Taylor o a Rose y Scorpius

\- Roxy y Lyss están allá, Lucy, Dom, Louis, Scorpius y Hugo también – James giró rápidamente para ver como Julian y Teddy junto a Victoire sometían a un centauro y grifo – Lorcan, necesito que se vayan ya, Rose se desmayó y aún no recobra la consciencia, hazte cargo, yo me encargo de buscar a Albus - dijo escuetamente como respuesta a su hermana que lo miraba expectante - No te preocupes

\- ¿Y Victoire, Molly y Fred? – preguntó Lily sintiendo la mano de Lorcan sobre su muñeca que la urgía a irse.

\- ¡Lils!, nosotros somos los más grandes, podemos con esto, ¡vete ya!

Lily y Lorcan desaparecieron al instante, respiró con calma y pudo ver al fondo a Alice correr y agacharse para socorrer a Molly ya que estaba herida debido al zarpazo de un hipogrifo de 4 metros, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para lanzar un _expelliarmus_ al animal y acercarse a Molly que estaba ya siendo atendida por la rubia.

\- Casi te mata, Longbottom – dijo James dejando soltar el aire contenido al ver como su novia y su prima estaban a punto de ser lastimadas por las criaturas - ¡Alice , por Merlín!

\- Estoy bien – acotó la medimago terminando de sanar la herida de la pelinaranja y ayudándola a levantarse – Deja de exagerar

\- ¿Dónde están los niños?, _¡Expelliarmus!_ – inquirió Molly tras mandar una explosión a unas arañas que iban acercándose a ellos – Creo que los únicos que faltaban de irse eran Lily, Lorcan, Albus y Taylor

\- Lily y Lorcan acaban de irse – respondió James – Necesito encontrar a Albus y a Taylor. Molly, ¿puedes encargarte de esos centauros de allá?, parece que Fred está en apuros - Molly asintió con la cabeza y salió hacia la dirección donde Fred se encontraba.

Alice estaba a punto de correr al lado contrario cuando James la detuvo para tomarla del rostro y besarla rápidamente en los labios. Cuando por fin se separaron, la rubia sonrió.

\- Por favor, asegúrate que no te pase nada, aún tenemos que decirle a nuestros padres que acabamos de comprar un departamento en Londres muggle y no puedo hacerlo sin ti, tu padre a veces me asusta

\- A veces me sorprende la capacidad que sigues teniendo para ser un completo idiota en este tipo de situaciones, ¿sabes? – dijo Alice sonriendo y dándole un corto beso – Estaré bien, anda ve a buscarlo, creo que la última vez que lo vi estaba por las escaleras hacia los corredores centrales

\- Te amo Alice

\- Y yo a ti idiota - Alice salió hacia el sur para ayudar a una Luna que estaba junto a Fred y Molly, Rolf Scammander se encontraba tratando de curar a su mujer con un encantamiento práctico de sanación que no ayudo mucho hasta que Alice llegó.

James tomó el lado opuesto hacia las escaleras, subió los peldaños para encontrar a Albus levitando un centauro que estaba a punto de golpearlos con las patas al levantarse en el aire y a Taylor que se encontraba sanando el golpe de una muy maltrecha chica que le pareció haberla visto organizando el evento apenas unas horas antes. Vio a un grifo correr de lado derecho para atacarlos y se preparó para mandar un hechizo de protección sobre su hermano y la rubia, Julian que acababa de llegar fue más rápido y expidió a la criatura a la pared, al caer esta se dirigió directamente a su hermana.

\- Necesito que salgas de aquí – dijo Julian con aplomó, Taylor lo miró, había un brillo muy característico en el verde de sus ojos que identificó como pura adrenalina, pudo reconocerse a si misma en el reflejo de esos ojos que eran iguales a los suyos – ¡Taylor Marie Nott!

\- Necesita ir a San Mungo – respondió haciendo una seña con el rostro refiriéndose a la chica que aún seguía inconsciente – La tengo que llevar a tiempo, no sé exactamente que tipo de daño tenga internamente si no hacemos una revisión integral

\- Julian tiene razón, Taylor – aludió James llegando a lado de su hermano - ¿Estás bien? – Albus asintió con la mirada y miró a Taylor que tenía una cortada profunda en el brazo, él mismo tenía un golpe en la clavícula que empezaba a ponerse morado y se lo recordaba con oleadas de dolor intermitente – Escúchenme bien los dos, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo, sé que van a tener muchas preguntas de esto y las responderemos después pero en estos momentos solo puede estar el personal autorizado, Albus, aparécete en Potter Manor con Taylor, no es una sugerencia, es una orden de tu superior, salgan de aquí

\- Ella sigue inconsciente – respondió la rubia con terquedad, Julian la levantó con desesperación y por primera vez Taylor pudo ver la preocupación marcada en el casi perfecto rostro de su hermano.

\- Deja de ser la persona mas jodidamente obstinada del planeta y has caso por una única vez ,Taylor – Julian la soltó y después de una larga mirada se giró, pocas veces lo había visto lo suficientemente enojado como para hablarle de ese modo – Ya tengo suficiente con haber tenido que dejar a mamá y a Dominique solo para hacer mi maldito trabajo. Por favor - Julian caminó de lado contrario y a bajó las escaleras al mismo tiempo que Alice aparecía por ellas.

\- ¿Lily? – preguntó Albus empezando a acercarse a Taylor y ofreciéndole inconscientemente la mano que la rubia aceptó, Alice sonrió con ternura al verlos y comenzó a revisar a la joven desmayada – No sé donde está

\- Está ya en Potter Manor, me aseguré de eso – James se acercó a Alice para cubrir su espalda de cualquier ataque – Taylor, Rose se encuentra inconsciente aún y no sabemos porque, tú y Lorcan háganse cargo - le dio un rápido apretón en el brazo al ojiverde, este asintió y desapareció un segundo después.

\- Es casi irreal ver a Julian en ese modo, jamás lo había escuchado hablarle de esa forma, él casi nunca pierde la calma, es casi como verte a ti con Lily – dijo Alice pasando la varita sobre el cuerpo de la mujer.

\- Bueno, al parecer el Sr. Perfecto no es tan perfecto al final del día, ¿es por eso que lo suyo no prosperó? – le respondió con una gran sonrisa que hizo que Alice riera.

\- No puedo creer que sigas con ese asunto, solo fueron dos citas, ni siquiera nos besamos, James – la blonda se levantó y mandó un patronus con forma de águila que voló rápidamente desde su varita hasta la entrada del salón – Taylor no mentía, necesita ser internada de urgencia en San Mungo, ¿me cubres mientras la levito?

\- Por toda la vida, mi amor

* * *

Harry visualizó el salón destruído a su alrededor, todos los heridos ya estaban sanados y los más graves acababan de ser trasladados a San Mungo. Edina Mandell, la ministra de regulación de criaturas mágicas y amiga cercana de Hermione y Luna, revisaba a cada animal y con la ayuda de Rolf Scammander los contenían para poder investigar el rastro mágico e interrogar a los centauros. Observó a Ron hacerse cargo de la reconstrucción del lugar junto a James, Teddy y Julian. Se dio cuenta que ya era hora de que Hermione estuviera en el puesto que correspondía al verla atender a la prensa en lugar de Kingsley.

\- ¿Lo estás viendo? – preguntó Draco Malfoy acercándose y mirando hacia el balcón al final de la pista – Dime que es parte de tu equipo de aurores, Potter

\- ¿De qué estas hablando? – dijo Harry confundido, Draco hizo un veloz gesto con la cabeza indicándole mirar hacia la izquierda.

Entrecerró los ojos para ver con mas precisión sobre la oscuridad de la noche y fue cuando pudo notar una figura sentada cómodamente frente al alféizar de la baranda del balcón. Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a caminar hacia esa dirección con Draco detrás, no lo interrogó acerca de la razón por la que estaba a su lado, solamente avanzó. Llegó a la puerta de cristal abierta y lo divisó.

\- La gran leyenda Harry Potter en carne y hueso, vaya... ¡que honor!

La voz era tranquila y profunda, con un ligero tono ronco que inclusive podría percibirse como sensual si se analizaba neutralmente, los ojos grises y el cabello castaño corto y entrecano resaltaba en un rostro limpio y agraciado adornado por una barba cuidada. Estaba completamente vestido de negro con un traje a la medida y cuando se levantó para erguirse, Harry pudo notar que era alto y parecía rondar los 40 años casi como él.

Draco entró tras Harry apenas un minuto después y apenas lo vio, ahogó un gemido gutural que provocó que trastabillara hacia atrás y golpeara su espalda con la pared en un golpe seco. Respiró agitado y abrió los ojos con pánico.

\- Hola Draco – dijo el hombre aún sin moverse – Tantos años sin vernos y parece que no te alegra verme un poco, primo

\- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó Harry con aplomó girando a ver al rubio.

\- Tú estabas muerto Radaghast – contestó Draco aún inmóvil – Tú desapareciste, estabas muerto

\- ¿De verdad lo estaba, Draco? – Radaghast finalmente caminó hacia el slytherin mirándolo de frente, Harry pensó que en realidad sí tenían similitudes familiares físicas como los ojos y era casi irónico que compartieran ese color gris si la realidad era que Radaghast no era un Malfoy por sangre - ¿Ó es lo que tu querida familia ha querido pensar todos estos años?, supe que tío Lucius murió como el cobarde que era

\- ¡Hijo de puta!

Draco se abalanzó hacia Radaghast sin pensarlo pero antes que este llegara a él, fue lanzado hacia el balcón con un hechizo no verbal contundente que casi lo tira hacia el vacío y que Harry evitó de la misma forma.

\- Tú hiciste esto, las criaturas fueron enviadas por ti – Harry regresó a Draco al suelo con un movimiento de mano - ¿Por qué? , ¿qué es lo que quieres, Lestrange?, ¿cómo es qué tienes poderes sobre ellos?, ¿eres un elemental?

Radaghast sonrió, y el ojiverde pudo detectar un brillo en los ojos claros que no supo descifrar, eso era una presentación, una cruda y potente. Radaghast Lestrange era poderoso, sentía el flujo mágico por cada rincón del balcón, solo había visto ese tipo de magia no verbal tan elevada en Dumbledore, y en Albus y Rose cuando estaban pequeños, no obstante la libre fluidez de la magia a esos niveles era peligroso y caótico si no se dominaba adecuadamente, fue por esa razón que él y Hermione decidieron limitar el control de los poderes de sus hijos para mitigar los efectos a largo plazo y evitar que el ministerio supiera que sus hijos eran elementales.

\- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – el ojigris hizo una inclinación de cabeza – Siento haber fastidiado su ceremonia, pero si me lo preguntan, creo que es el epítome de lo superfluo y común, tenía entendido que alguien como tú odiaba este tipo de circos vulgares. ¿No es así, Harry?. Nos veremos pronto

El hombre despareció entre una nube oscura y gris. Harry se acercó a Draco y lo ayudó a levantarse, el rubio parecía más pálido de lo normal.

\- Necesitamos hablar

* * *

Scorpius entró a la habitación para revisar por tercera vez el estado de Rose, se sentó en la silla mas próxima a la cama valiéndole una severa mirada de Hugo que estaba en el lado contrario del colchón y con Lily atrás de su espalda. Lo ignoró completamente y se dedicó a mirar a su compañera, aún llevaba puesto el vestido gris, la trenza se había desmoronado y el cabello pelirrojo estaba desperdigado sobre la almohada en pronunciadas ondas. Su respiración era normal.

\- ¿Ya saben qué es lo que tiene? – preguntó el ojigris – No parece estar lastimada

\- Realizamos una revisión integral en conjunto Lorcan y yo, llegamos a la conclusión que está perfectamente – respondió Taylor sin mirarlo desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras curaba a Albus que tenía un corte en la frente y un severo golpe en la clavícula.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa? – inquirió Lex acercándose a la chica y empujando en el trayecto a Scorpius - ¿Por qué no despierta?

\- Parece ser cansancio – Lorcan miró un poco fastidiado a Lex. Lily intuyendo el hartazgo del medimago se aproximó a él para tomar su mano – No hay nada más, dejémosla dormir, despertará cuando tenga que hacerlo

\- ¿Estás diciéndolo de broma, Lorcan? – Lex se acercó al gemelo causando que Albus y Taylor dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y giraran a verlos con tensión - ¡Rose no despierta!, disculpen que lo diga en voz alta pero deberíamos estar en San Mungo con medimagos certificados

\- Basta Lex – contestó Lily poniendo una mano entre el pecho del chico y un Lorcan que estaba a punto de perder los estribos – Sé que tu principal preocupación ahora es Rose, pero tienes a una habitación completa de gente que es su familia y le interesa por mucho su bienestar, cuida lo que sale de tu boca

\- Él no entra dentro de ese círculo – respondió Lex bruscamente y mirando al auror, aún le molestaba que el rubio hubiera evitado que hablara con la chica en la ceremonia y fuera justamente el que tuviera que estar involucrado - ¿Qué coño haces aún aquí?

Scorpius suspiró cansado, había sido una noche lo suficientemente aterradora, reveladora y larga, lo último que necesitaba era a un lejano amigo de la infancia confrontándolo por acciones que ni él mismo se explicaba en esos momentos. Su renuencia por dejarla ningún momento sola, era un hecho tan real y poderoso que casi podía palparlo cada vez que la miraba, y Alexander solo se lo estaba haciendo peor.

\- Lex, hasta donde yo sé, ustedes terminaron hace años, lo que me hace deducir que tú tampoco entras más en el selecto círculo familiar, amigo mío, y por si no lo sabías, de una vez te informo que Rose es mi compañera de escuadrilla este año completo. No va a existir poder humano que pueda sacarme de esta maldita habitación hoy – Scorpius se levantó de la silla y se acercó al chico, Lorcan automáticamente tomó a Lily del brazo para alejarla de ellos con premura – Si alguien esta sobrando aquí eres tú Alexander, así que en lo que a mi respecta, puedes ir largándote en este instante, no hagas ruido al salir

Lex empujó a Scorpius de tal manera que el auror trastabilló un poco hacia atrás, pero velozmente se incorporó y devolvió el empujón con amenaza, Lex tomó impulso para lanzar un golpe directo a la cara de Scorpius y este lo rechazo con un manotazo certero para después tomarlo por las solapas de la camisa blanca e impulsarlo y azotarlo sobre un librero que dejo caer varios libros debido al impacto.

\- ¿Sabes qué no quiero arruinar esa linda cara, Lex?

\- Jódete, Scorpius – Lex le propinó una patada al slytherin que logró que lo soltara y emitiera un quejido de dolor - ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?, ¿ella qué demonios te importa?, ustedes nunca se han llevado bien

Albus y Taylor se acercaron con prudencia para analizar el panorama completo que respondía a la pregunta de cual de los dos iba a acabar ganando. Lily y Lorcan hicieron lo mismo, Hugo seguía a lado de su hermana sin siquiera brindarles atención.

\- ¿Vas a detenerlos? – preguntó Taylor cruzando los brazos acostumbrada a las típicas explosiones entre los dos rubios, conocía la relación entre Lex y Scorpius desde que tenía memoria, su amistad estaba basada en obligación debido a los negocios que sus padres tenían en común y un tipo de competencia insana que llevaban hasta el extremo y que muchas veces terminaba de esa manera, Julian y Leopold eran prácticamente el extremo contrario, ellos en cambio siempre se habían llevado como hermanos - ¿Albus?

\- Sí esto fuera otra ocasión u otro día, probablemente lo haría – dijo el pelinegro viéndolos rodar sobre la alfombra lanzando puñetazos, rodó los ojos – Pero el dolor no me deja respirar adecuadamente y se esta volviendo insoportable, francamente estoy cansado de sus estupideces, ¿puedes curarme en el estudio?, creo que mi padre tiene varias pociones ahí que te pueden servir, ¿vamos?

\- ¿De verdad vas a dejar que continúen con este tipo de comportamiento tan idiota, Albus? – preguntó Lily con incredulidad, Taylor asintió con la cabeza en aprobación - ¿Lorcan?

\- No me mires a mi Lils, Taylor y yo todavía tenemos que sanar las demás heridas de tus primos y Lyss tiene un preocupante corte en el brazo que necesito atender – esquivó un golpe por parte de Lex debido a que Scorpius se había quitado del camino - ¿Pueden parar de una puñetera vez?

Albus estuvo a punto de acercarse a ellos para empezar a detenerlos cuando de pronto los dos chicos se iluminaron sin razón y fueron despedidos cada uno a distintos extremos de la habitación, Lex pegó contra la pared mientras Scorpius acabó rompiendo una mesa ratona cerca de la ventana. Los 4 dirigieron su atención hacia el fondo de la habitación donde Rose se encontraba levantada y emanaba una luz azul clara que padecía despedir partículas de su cuerpo. Los ojos azules se habían iluminado con un ligero color rojo que empezaba a extinguirse para acabar en el color normal de la chica. Rose comenzó a dejarse caer hacia el suelo cuando Hugo brincó la cama para atraparla antes de que se desmayara de nuevo.

Lex y Scorpius se levantaron casi inmediatamente, Scorpius pudo sentir la misma energía que había experimentado hacia unas horas antes cuando Rose vio el ataque dirigirse hacia ellos, era la misma sensación de entumecimiento en los brazos pero que ahora le recorría casi todo el cuerpo. Albus, Taylor, Lily y Lorcan seguían inmóviles y sin decir palabra. El rubio caminó hacia Hugo que aún tenía a una Rose completamente dormida bajo su brazos.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? – preguntó Scorpius quedamente.

\- No lo sé exactamente – contestó Hugo apenas con voz - Necesito hablar con mis padres

Dejo a su hermana sobre la cama y salió del cuarto con todos detrás. La luz comenzó a entrar por un ventanal alto acariciando el rostro, ya era un nuevo día.

* * *

**NA:** _Hello, les agradezco a toda la gente que dio fav y que me escribió, uno de los más preocupantes pensamientos de un escritor es que la historia no guste a los lectores, pero si uno lo disfruta, con eso basta. Como actualización Radaghast ya está en la historia, y creanme, va a ser un antagonista (no dije villano) con muchos matices y escenarios, creo que lo interesante de cada historia es ver el desarrollo de cada uno de sus personajes a lo largo de este trayecto, espero que lo amen tanto como yo._

_**Muchas gracias, nos vemos a la próxima.**_

**Kirlatan**


	4. El príncipe caído

**Fourth**

**Chapter :)**

Gracias por leer de verdad, a cualquiera.

Espero les guste

:::::::::::::::::

_**Song del chapter,** (recomendación para que sea ameno el chapter)_

**_You Belong to me – Cat Pierce_**

::::::::::::::::::

_**Nota: Hay una escena +18** con contenido sexual explícito._

_Avisados están._

**_Enjoy mis queridos._**

* * *

**_El príncipe caído_**

\- Ella está empeorando

Radaghast descruzó los brazos, su reflejo frente a la amplia y alta ventana le devolvió una imagen llena de preocupación. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, respiró hondo sintiendo el aire frío llenar sus pulmones y ordenar sus pensamientos para hacerles frente. Él más que nadie sabía las acciones que se desataban si llegaba a perder el control de sus emociones. Se giró finalmente y caminó a través de una espaciosa y alta habitación blanca con una gran cama al fondo.

\- Me esta costando rastrearla – dijo un hombre alto y robusto que estaba a un lado de la cama, los ojos azules acompañaban el cabello blanco y la larga barba del mismo color – ¿La sientes? – Radaghast la miró, los mechones ondulados rubios bajaban sobre su cuello y hombros, los ojos grises iguales a los de él estaban ocultos bajo unas largas pestañas.

\- Apenas – se sentó sobre el colchón y tomó la fría mano entre las suyas, sintió una opresión en el pecho que identificó como pura angustia - ¿Resistirá, Marcus?

\- Claramente. Alena es mi nieta y es tu hija, si alguien en este mundo conoce su fuerza vital, eres tú – el hombre se levantó y aproximó hacia un recipiente con agua helada, mojó un paño y tras escurrirlo volvió hacia la chica para colocarlo sobre la nívea frente – Su magia elemental puede mantenerla viva por el tiempo que lo deseé, pero si lo que quieres es que despierte, vas a necesitar a una de su clase y estimo que necesita ser aún más poderosa. Lo que sucedió con Elena la drenó de forma total – el ojigris cerró los ojos con dolor, aún lo atormentaba ese día.

\- ¿Debería cuestionarme el plan?, ¿tendría que parar esto?

Marcus suspiró y caminó hacia la misma ventana donde antes el moreno estaba parado, de pronto sintió todos los años que reflejaban sus arrugas sobre la espalda y supo que el dolor podía hacer estragos más rápidos que el tiempo en si mismo.

\- Lo único bueno que Rodolphus hizo en su vida fue entregarte esa fría noche en Inglaterra cuando apenas tenías 6 años. Sé que nunca se cuestionó esa decisión, y yo jamás lo he hecho tampoco – tomó asiento sobre un sofá cerca de la ventana y la chimenea, el día se miraba nublado y empezaba a nevar – Si lo que necesitas es la afirmación positiva de que lo que haces es lo correcto, no puedo darte una respuesta concreta, porque si te hablo con total sinceridad no estoy seguro - asió una taza de té que estaba sobre una mesa ratona frente a él y la llevó a sus labios – Sin embargo, puedo decirte lo que sí sé con toda certeza, y eso es que cruzaría el mismo infierno por ti y por Alena sin siquiera preguntármelo – Radaghast lo miró- Haz lo necesario para salvarla, así sea hacer estallar una revolución si no das con lo que necesitas

\- ¿Qué pasa si no hay una elemental como ella? – preguntó acercándose a su interlocutor rápidamente - ¿Qué hago entonces?, llevamos casi 1 año en búsqueda. Sí Alena es la única en su clase... yo le habré fallado a Elena y eso es algo que no voy a poder perdonarme

\- Conoces de antemano que su clase es poderosa, es un tema confidencial y sensible aún para el ministerio en Londres

\- ¿Y entonces qué?, ¿la dejo dormir en esa cama por siempre hasta verla extinguirse sin poder hacer nada? – cerró la mano en torno a la palma de la chica y la dirigió hacia sus labios – Yo... no puedo, no después de todo lo que pasó

\- Cada dos décadas nacen dos elementales con el mismo poder en la misma fecha, nosotros la escondimos por su bien, por el tuyo y el de Elena, seguramente el otro par hizo lo mismo - dijo levantándose de su asiento – Necesitamos encontrarla, no hay otra opción y no está discusión

Sabía que Marcus estaba en lo correcto, no había otra solución. Perder a su hija no era opción, después de haber perdido a Elena lo único que lo sostenía a tierra era ella, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir lo único con sentido en su vida, no por lo menos sin pelear.

* * *

Rose recobró la consciencia con lentitud, sintió un gran dolor de cabeza que la hizo cerrar los ojos y llevar una mano hacia su frente, notó entonces que llevaba aún el metálico vestido debajo de las sabanas que la cubrían, los mechones ondulados de su cabello bajaban libremente sobre sus hombros, en algún momento de la noche seguramente la trenza se le había desecho. Se cogió la garganta con una mano, la sentía terriblemente seca.

\- Buenos días – dijo Scorpius desde la ventana, notó que la pelirroja trató de incorporase sin éxito, se acercó a la cama y la asió de los hombros para empujarla hacia arriba y lograr terminar de sentarla apoyando su espalda sobre la cabecera - ¿Quieres agua? – ella asintió. Cogió un vaso de agua que estaba en la cómoda y se lo ofreció - ¿Recuerdas qué sucedió?

Aceptó el vaso que el rubio le tendía y lo bebió con desesperación, era como si su energía estuviera a niveles alarmantemente bajos. Scorpius esperó.

\- ¿Por qué estamos en Potter Manor?, es la habitación de Albus en esta casa. ¿Dónde están mis padres?, ¿Hugo?

\- Tú madre esta arreglándose con el profeta, tu padre esta con Harry quien es el que ordenó traerte aquí cuando te desmayaste y Hugo y tus primos se encuentran en alguna parte de la casa, Taylor también está con ellos - se sentó sobre la cama y movió un cabello pelirrojo que se deslizaba hacia el rostro de la chica, Rose abrió los ojos con asombro ante el gesto - ¿Hasta dónde recuerdas exactamente?

\- Esa bola de luz roja golpeó el vitral y tú trataste de protegernos a los dos, después de eso solo hay neblina – Rose miró sus palmas, una cálida sensación de calor seguía emanando de ellas – Ella estaba en mis sueños, me llamaba, me necesita

\- ¿De quién hablas? – Scorpius casi pudo percibir el calor que provenía de su cuerpo, la tomó de la mano para llamar su atención - ¿Rose?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? – preguntó con consternación, cerró su palma sobre la del rubio.

\- En pocas palabras, nos salvaste – ella lo observó con confusión - Tú y yo éramos los más cercanos en la trayectoria del ataque y lograste repelerlo creando un escudo antes de que nos pegara directamente, después te desvaneciste, ¿lo haz hecho antes?

\- Sí, esta no es la primera vez, y Malfoy, deja ese tema por la paz ahora – respondió Hugo tras él.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al pelirrojo visiblemente cansado con Albus, y Lily atrás. Scorpius automáticamente se alejó de la chica permitiéndole a Hugo el libre acceso hacia su hermana. El rubio nunca había sido particularmente sumiso ante prácticamente ninguna persona, pero había un deje de peligro latente que Hugo Weasley despedía cada que estaba cerca de su familia, especialmente con Rose. Él sabía manifiestamente que un enfrentamiento con Hugo no era buena idea por donde se le analizara. El menor de los Weasley-Granger tenía ese carácter tan típico de Ron que le proporcionaba impulsos natos de fuerza bruta mezclados con la inteligencia y astucia de Hermione, en realidad, de todo el clan familiar, el arqueólogo era la última elección por debatir para tener una discusión, ni siquiera Albus o James parecían tan intimidantes como Hugo cuando estaba en juego Rose o cualquiera de las mujeres del clan.

\- Hola Rose, ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó el pelirrojo ignorando a Malfoy y dejando caer un corto beso en el cabello de su hermana.

\- Siento como si me hubiera atropellado el auto mágico del abuelo, pero estaré bien apenas coma algo – Rose le sonrió y acarició la palma del chico con el pulgar, podía sentir el miedo de Hugo casi sobre su garganta, divisó a Albus y a Lily que estaban justo detrás de su hermano, era prácticamente el mismo sentimiento. Cerró los ojos concentrándose.

Hugo pestañeó con sorpresa y turbación al sentir que su cuerpo rápidamente se relajaba y la angustia que sentía sobre el pecho se disolvía dejando una agradable sensación de tranquilidad sobre todos en la habitación. Albus y Lily realizaron que Scorpius no dejaba de advertir a Rose con asombro, estaba procesando lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Rose, basta! – Hugo la cogió del brazo con urgencia – Estás demasiado débil para hacer esto – le dio un vistazo al blondo – Malfoy sal de aquí, ¡ahora! – el slytherin pestañeó confundido.

\- Hugo, déjalo – contestó Rose empezando a salir de la cama, Lily se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse, sin embargo, la detuvo con un gesto y se irguió sola – Se dará cuenta de todos modos, vamos a pasar un año juntos a partir de la próxima semana, es justo que se lo diga y eventualmente va a poder unir las piezas por si mismo, más vale decírselo ya

\- ¿Eres una elemental? – interrumpió Scorpius acercándose a ella, Hugo automáticamente se situó atrás de su hermana a modo de aviso, podía ver al auror sin problemas aún con la chica en frente - ¿Rose? – ella asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su vista a Albus. Este cogió aire, sabía que ya no iban a poder ocultarlo más - ¿Al? - Albus sonrió. Discurrió que lo más honorable hacia Scorpius era ser enteramente honesto acerca de ese aspecto de su vida que siempre había sido un secreto guardado por todos a su alrededor.

\- Rose no es la única elemental aquí – se aproximó a Scorpius y puso una mano en su hombro – Lily y yo lo somos también – el rubio pestañeó incrédulo - Siento mucho no haberte dicho nada antes, pero lo teníamos prohibido desde que todo empezó cuando éramos niños, ni siquiera toda nuestra familia esta al tanto

\- ¿De qué tipo?, ¿quién más lo sabe? – preguntó aún abrumado por no haberse dado cuenta antes - ¿El ministerio?

\- Yo soy agua y Albus es tierra – contestó Lily aproximándose a su hermano – Tía Luna y Rolf, ellos nos han enseñado a controlar a ciertas criaturas de cada elemento, y al elemento en si mismo, Lorcan y Lyssander también saben. James y Hugo claramente, Teddy y Julian. Solo ellos

\- El ministerio no sabe nada – Albus tomó la mano de su hermana a manera de apoyo, no estaban acostumbrados a conversar tan frontalmente del tema – Nuestros padres decidieron ocultarnos por nuestra seguridad y especialmente por la de Rose

\- ¿Por la de Rose? – repitió Scorpius confundido. Hugo pasó el brazo por los hombros y torso de la pelirroja y la acercó a su cuerpo a modo de resguardo - ¿Qué clase de elemental eres?

\- Éter – respondió la chica con voz baja. Resbaló la mirada azul con pesar, a diferencia de Albus y Lily que consideraban un regalo genético la condición que tenían, ella lo miraba como una maldición que continuamente estaba a punto de estallar.

A Scorpius la realidad le pegó de frente y con fuerza descomunal. Hacía mucho tiempo sus padres y el mismo Hogwarts le habían explicado que eran los elementales y como coexistían en el mundo mágico. En la magia tradicional, se creía que los elementales controlaban en su totalidad o representaban arquetípicamente los elementos alquímicos del Aire, la Tierra, el Fuego y el Agua. Aunque cualquier ser mágico tenía la capacidad de manipular los elementos gracias a la magia, los elementales tenían el control absoluto y potencializado del elemento además del dominio de la mayoría de criaturas y seres designados a su orden. En brujas y magos , ese poder nacía como habilidad implícita desde la cuna dentro de ciertas familias con presencia de elementales en su línea sanguínea directa, era una cuestión de herencia familiar. Cada elemental se registraba en el ministerio al nacer para poder rastrear los brotes incidentales que sucedían a lo largo de su vida debido al peligro de poder que cada uno llevaba consigo. Había un quinto elemento que era el más poderoso de todos, Éter, que lo penetra y vivifica todo, cada ser viviente podía ser afectado por este elemento además de la replica de los demás a modo de escudo impenetrable. Cualquier elemental nacía casi siempre cada dos décadas en las mismas fechas. Era un estilo de equilibrio natural que potenciaba o minimizaba el impacto de cada ser sobre su mismo género. En los días oscuros, Voldemort había hecho una caza prioritaria de elementales, especialmente de Éter para su propio beneficio y el de sus filas. El nacimiento de estos era poco usual y a veces no cumplía la regla temporal de origen, esa fue la principal razón además de la gran capacidad de habilidades que causó que la mayoría de linajes con ese elemento decidiera ocultarlos por seguridad.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza, podía distinguir la angustia de Rose en sus ojos ante tal revelación, y dedujo la razón propia de su habitual hermetismo. La vulnerabilidad de la chica quedó expuesta y comprendió la necesidad de sus padres por tratar de llevarla por otro camino profesional simplemente para protegerla de los seguidores rezagados y aún efectivos de Voldemort que seguían en el radar del ministerio. La medimagia para Rose era una extensión nativa de lo que significaba su entera existencia y aún así también reconocía el latente peligro que podía existir al usar sus habilidades para su profesión. Su admiración por ella pareció crecer y sonrió con algo que Rose identificó como orgullo y otro sentimiento que aún no sabía como definir. Se soltó de Hugo para caminar hacia el rubio, él hizo lo mismo y se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

\- Puedes confiar en mi – le tomó la mano, Rose miró el gesto aún sin acostumbrarse a las muestras físicas de atención del chico hacia ella – Sé que puedes cuidarte tu sola, pero desde ahora y aunque no lo necesites no dejaré que salgas lastimada de esto, por lo menos hasta que nos graduemos. Entiendo la importancia de tu elemento. ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Ya que ahora estamos en términos de primer nombre, gracias Scorpius – él asintió con la cabeza, de alguna forma ese comentario lo hizo sentirse mucho más cerca de ella que nunca – Me muero de hambre, chicos, ¿vamos?

Los demás asintieron y caminaron hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación. Hugo expulsó el aire contenido con algo semejante al alivio. Ese fue el día en que Scorpius Malfoy se ganó el respeto y aprobación del obstinado y protector Hugo Weasley.

* * *

Draco tomó el té que le ofrecía Hermione, el primer sorbo le supo a menta mezclado con agotamiento, después una sensación de descanso lo invadió como un cálido abrazo, miró el té con curiosidad preguntándose que tenía.

\- Pasiflora – respondió Hermione ante la pregunta muda que vio en su ex compañero de colegio.

Harry entró por la puerta del despacho, se encontraban en Potter Manor, Ron aún seguía en el cuartel de aurores reparando los daños junto a James, Julian y Teddy. Se sentó delante a un largo sillón cercano a la chimenea y Draco y Hermione lo imitaron en dos sillones individuales frente a él.

\- Malfoy – dijo Harry quitándose los lentes momentáneamente para frotar sus ojos y volverse a poner el armazón sobre el puente de la nariz - ¿Por qué no hay registro de tu primo desde que salió de Durmstang?, ¿y cómo es posible que no esté en el árbol genealógico de la familia Black?, créeme, lo revisé – Draco volvió a tomar un sorbo largo al té hasta acabárselo.

\- Porqué no es un Black

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Hermione confundida - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Radaghast no es hijo de Bellatrix

\- ¿Estás insinuando que es adoptado? – inquirió Harry levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia una esquina donde sacó de una vidriera una botella de vidrio cortado y dos vasos cuadrados, sirvió el líquido en cada uno y al regresar al sillón le brindó uno al rubio antes de sentarse – Bueno, para mi la sola idea de que esa hija de puta pudiera ser madre ya era bastante descabellada – señaló el líquido en el vaso - Whisky de fuego. Hermione, ¿quieres que te sirva algo? – la castaña negó con la cabeza, Harry sabía que no tomaba alcohol.

\- Lo que estoy diciendo es que Radaghast es solo hijo de Rodolphus, no de Bellatrix – bebió el contenido del vaso y después de un carraspeó de garganta lo dejo en la mesa ratona – La perra de mi tía solo vivía por y para Voldemort. Rodolphus como el bastardo rastrero que era, se consiguió otra mujer cercana a su círculo del infierno – Harry que estaba a punto de dar un nuevo sorbo a su vaso lo dejó a medio trayecto – A Bellatrix poco le importó que el niño no fuera suyo con tal de que la madre fuera sangre limpia, lo único que ella quería era tener otro servidor leal hacia su amo. Yo era un bebé cuando Radaghast desapareció por completo, Rodolphus y Bellatrix acababan de ser encerrados en azkaban y al niño se le dio por muerto. Todo lo que sé, es gracias a mi madre y las fotografías que aun conservan, prácticamente es el mismo a los retratos que vi en la mansión Black

\- ¿Quién fue su albacea entonces?, no hay ningún indicio de la persona que se quedó con su tutoría legal

\- Nadie lo sabe Granger, solo desapareció

Harry y Hermione se observaron mutuamente en una pregunta muda que llevaban tiempo haciéndose, fue la gryffindor que decidió tomar la delantera con cuidado, de ninguna manera ni ella ni Harry iban a revelar sus propios secretos por ahora, pero necesitaban respuestas para poder empezar a resolver el mismo asunto.

\- Malfoy, Radaghast parece ser un elemental del tipo tierra – dijo con calma y claridad, el blondo dirigió su vista hacia la mujer – Por lo que pudimos rastrear, algunos indicios de ataques en ciertos bosques mágicos parecen ser de su autoría y sabemos que lo que pasó ayer en la noche vino directamente de él, esperábamos que tú supieras cual es la razón de estos ataques al ser tu familiar

\- No viene de la línea sanguínea de los Black – respondió Draco con sinceridad – Son los Lestrange. Rabastan, el hermano de Rodolphus era un tipo agua y por lo que tengo entendido tienen sangre elemental desde tiempos más antiguos – bajó la vista a la alfombra y unió sus manos con premura – Ahora entiendo porque Bellatrix lo hizo pasar como su hijo, Voldemort apreciaba más que nada a cualquier elemental bajo su mando. ¿Creen que lo que Radaghast pretende, es empezar un levantamiento oscuro de nuevo?

\- Aún no lo sabemos – dijo Harry con aplomó – Pero lo descubriremos pronto al parecer – Hermione se levantó y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y hacerles un gesto corto con la mano.

\- Vamos, es hora de hablar con nuestros hijos y también de desayunar

* * *

Lily sintió la fría brisa sobre su pierna derecha que era donde la abertura del vestido se encontraba. Dominique la mataría por arruinar el magnífico vestido verde con manchas de hierba fresca, algo de tierra, y una que otra rasgadura gracias a la escoba al montarse en ella. Debía de salir de Potter Manor con urgencia, se sentía encerrada en esa gran y ostentosa mansión que a veces le parecía tan fría y carente de vida. Le alegraba que su padre solo la usara en emergencias estrictamente necesarias como los eventos de apenas la noche pasada. El lugar prácticamente era una fortaleza impenetrable por donde se le vislumbrara, le recordaba un poco a Grimmauld Place sin la latente oscuridad. Miró el horizonte desde donde estaba sentada, una de las cosas buenas de la propiedad era la cantidad de terreno alto y rocoso que poseían alrededor y la perfecta y casi romántica vista que tenía desde la cima, los atardeceres parecían dignos de retrato y la noche se inundaba con estrellas brillantes y plenas que abarrotaban el cielo.

\- Te vi salir. A veces olvido lo buena y rápida que eres en el aire – Lorcan colocó el saco negro sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, después se sentó un poco atrás de ella y dejo su escoba a lado - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Lily?

\- ¿Supones qué me pasa algo o solo estás tanteando el terreno? – preguntó riendo - ¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar aquí?

\- Bueno... – alzó su mano para poder tocar con delicadeza el cabello rojo que aún estaba tomado en una coleta – Siempre que decides que estas harta de todo, vuelas, y este es el único lugar que te gusta de la propiedad

Lily cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, aún no entendía como es que lograba descifrarla con tanta facilidad, ni siquiera sus hermanos o Rose, o Hugo podían hacerlo de ese modo. Simplemente para Lorcan, era un libro muy claro y fácil de leer, casi para preescolar.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de Marian, ahora? – la gryffindor giró a verlo por fin y se maldijo por haberlo hecho, aún con el smoking manchado de un poco de sangre y el cabello rubio despeinado, se continuaba viendo estúpidamente apuesto – La vi seguirte al baño cuando fuiste con las demás – alegó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo es qué lo sabes?

\- ¿En realidad crees que no te mantengo en mi perímetro visual, Potter? – el medimago sonrió de lado y lo hizo de forma tan sensual que la chica consideró que no tenía porque tentar a su suerte en ese momento después del último episodio frente a su apartamento – Pelirroja, siempre estás en mi perímetro y sí no lo estás haré que lo estés por el simple, obvio y puro hecho de que sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo

El corazón de Lily se paralizó unos segundos para después latir con rapidez. Ella sabía con total certeza que Lorcan la amaba, no era necesario vocalizarlo para saber que el rubio la correspondía completamente, bastaba mirar sin mucho esfuerzo las formas de protección y devoción que los dos se propiciaban entre si. Oírlo por primera vez tan frontal y sin pausas era un nuevo escalón de verdad con el que se sentía enteramente extasiada.

\- A ella le gustas – Lily se arrimó a él, apoyó su espalda sobre el pecho del rubio y descansó su cabeza sobre el cuello del gemelo, él la rodeó con un brazo mientras el otro aún estaba recargado sobre el césped – Me lo dijo ayer puntualmente. En cierto modo, creo que es muy valiente, esa decisión tan férrea de decírmelo sin preámbulos es algo que admiro de la gente. Regularmente mi apellido provoca una alta muralla de respeto que ni siquiera me he ganado – respiró hondo sintiendo los músculos del brazo de Lorcan cerrarse en torno a su cuerpo - Lo sabías, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, lo sabía – acarició el hombro de la pelirroja por debajo del saco y Lily sintió una corriente eléctrica bajo el toque de sus dedos – Pero también sé que aún con lo que sea que te haya dicho, nada ni nadie podría interponerse entre nosotros – acercó sus labios al cabello de la chica y depositó un suave beso en su cabeza, después con el brazo libre introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un anillo delicado y elegante con una gran esmeralda en medio y pequeños diamantes en forma de pétalos alrededor, lo puso frente a la chica captando su atención – Iba a esperar cuando regresará de mi año en campo, pero ayer, al tener la posibilidad de perderte me di cuenta que no quiero estar sin ti. Ni ayer, ni mañana, ni nunca y no hay forma más real o lauda de decírtelo que esta forma – la joven se tensó bajo su brazo – Cásate conmigo, por favor

Lily percibió con profundo amor el anillo frente a sus ojos. Extendió su mano en una expresión silenciosa y anhelante que invitaba a Lorcan a deslizar el anillo por el delgado dedo anular.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó aún viendo el anillo en el dedo de su ahora prometida.

\- Creo que vas a tener que inventarte algo muy original para nuestras familias cuando se enteren que en realidad me quitaste la virginidad a los 17 y no somos tan desconocidos como pensaban, Lorcan Scammander – el medimago dejó salir una risa pura y llena de alivio. De un rápido movimiento puso a la chica sobre el pasto y se colocó encima – Sí, acepto. Te amo

\- Dominique te va a matar al ver como quedó este precioso vestido después de la forma en que se lo voy a quitar a mi futura esposa

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Lorcan desgarró de un solo tirón la abertura de la pierna e introdujo con suavidad la mano para tocar la entrepierna de la pelirroja, Lily sonrió para después besarlo plenamente en la boca. Por ese momento nada estaba mal, Potter Manor tampoco.

* * *

Hermione abrazó a Rose con fuerza por primera vez desde los eventos después de la ceremonia. La pelirroja sintió su espalda contraerse bajo los brazos de su madre y calló en silencio. Con una sonrisa suave la dejó apretarla todo lo que quisiera hasta que hizo que se tranquilizara con un pequeño pensamiento, la castaña suspiró y se separó de su hija con un mohín de molestia.

\- Te he dicho desde siempre que no puedes ir por la vida manipulando mis exabruptos emocionales de preocupación – Rose rodó los ojos con gracia, le daba bastante ternura ver a su madre así – Soy tu madre y tengo todo el derecho a ponerme histérica si estás en peligro de muerte

\- Mamá, nunca estuve en peligro de muerte – dijo con picardía - Honestamente tuve mucha suerte de haber tenido a Scorpius cerca ayer y de verdad deberías dejar esta preocupación exagerada, pareces papá o Hugo, ¿dónde está papá por cierto?

\- Tu padre esta aún con todo el equipo en el cuartel general sano y salvo – alegó Harry entrando con Albus al despacho – Necesitamos hablar, niños, siéntense - Albus miró a Rose con alarma suponiendo el tema que iban a tocar, se sentó a lado de la pelirroja en frente de su padre y su tía.

\- ¿No vamos a esperar a Lily? – preguntó el chico con calma – Porque creo que debería estar sí vamos a hablar acerca del ataque de ayer y del elemental de tipo tierra que lo provocó

\- ¿Qué sabes acerca de eso? – Harry se tomó el puente de la nariz preocupado, tenía la sensación de no poder ocultar más la verdad a sus hijos. El simple reconocimiento de los hechos lo asustaba de sobremanera ya que eso significaba el irrevocable factor de empezar a a tratarlos como adultos y dejar de protegerlos de cualquier cosa.

\- ¿De verdad crees que no iba a reconocer la magia de uno de mi propia especie, papá? – Albus sonrió con un deje de tristeza – Escucha, no van a poder protegernos para siempre, ni a mi, ni a Lily y mucho menos a Rose, y si lo que piensan es que debemos hablar de la cautela que tenemos que tomar a partir de ahora, basta decir que ya lo sabemos de antemano y hasta el cansancio. Como pudimos constatar ayer, el poder de los dos esta lo suficientemente controlado y somos capaces de darle cara a una amenaza frontal. Tienen que detenerse ya

Harry y Hermione se miraron entre sí y a Rose le pareció bastante cómico observar la comunicación no verbal y automática que su madre y su tío tenían entre ellos, era prácticamente una copia fidedigna de la relación que ella y Albus tenían desde pequeños. Suspiró cansada, había sido un día muy largo y apenas en unas horas comenzaría campo, quería dormir y centrar un poco su preocupación en lo que tenía que empacar para el Lunes. Ella no era estúpida, sabía que esa intervención era para discutir del incremento de su poder a partir del ataque en la ceremonia. Rose pudo sentirlo sobre todo el cuerpo y estaba aún más consciente de todo lo que podía controlar a su alrededor, identificaba el pánico en su madre y también en Harry.

\- Sé que lo que te aterroriza es que a la fecha no encuentres a otro elemental como yo, y que mi poder esté aumentando – la pelirroja se acercó a su madre y se arrodilló frente a ella para tomar su mano y dejarla en el regazo de Hermione – También sabemos que suponen que esconderme es vital por si el atacante es un seguidor oscuro y quiera empezar una revolución y tenerme para usarme como escudo viviente ó como trueque para ustedes, únicamente por la simple razón de ser tu hija. Pero eso no va a pasar, estoy en control, Albus y Lils también lo están y mamá... – Hermione carraspeó – Eres la futura ministra de magia y tío Harry es el jefe de aurores principal y la persona que personalmente derrotó a Voldemort con 17 años. Ustedes pueden con esto y más, todos podemos, somos sus hijos. Sí yo soy una elemental es por ti, esa herencia viene de tu parte y no de la de papá. Necesitas confiar

\- Rose... - dijo Hermione bajando la vista para ver los claros ojos de su primogénita, más que nunca podía ver la determinación férrea que le heredó de si misma.

\- Ahora, nos van a decir de quién sospechan directamente – Albus cortó a su padre al verlo querer decir algo, Harry lo divisó con aplomo, Albus podía ser aún más terco que James y en cierta forma más inamovible – No vamos a cancelar nuestras prácticas de campo por lo que pasó y siendo realistas nos necesitan, pero también necesitamos una línea directa y fundamentalmente sincera con ustedes para que todos salgamos de esta lo mejor parados posible – fulminó a su padre con la mirada en una potente postura silenciosa - ¿Creen poder con eso desde ahora?

Harry y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza, tal vez había terminado una fase en la relación con ellos que los condicionaba a establecer límites y secretos por el bien de su seguridad, pero ahora había evolucionado a reconocerlos como adultos que en su totalidad estaban a la altura de lo que se les atravesara. Harry se maldijo por no haber aprendido con James, ya antes había sucedido e intentó limitarlo hasta que él mismo chico se promulgó de la misma forma que Albus estaba haciendo en ese momento. Solo le quedaba Lily, pero debido al carácter impredecible de su hija menor muy parecido al de Albus y de su propia esposa, sabía que no iba poder hacer lo mismo por mucho más tiempo. Tomó una bocanada de aire para relajar el nudo en la garganta que tenía desde la noche pasada, poco a poco sintió la tranquilidad invadirlo y pudo notar sin problemas que era Rose canalizando su inquietud.

\- Su nombre es Radaghast Lestrange

* * *

\- Sabes que pienso que fue una exageración brutal tu pelea con Lex, era el momento menos indicado

Scorpius giró su rostro para ver a Taylor que estaba sobre la cornisa de la ventana, no lo veía directamente. Bufó con algo de molestia y volvió a su posición inicial (recostando la cabeza sobre el filo del sillón), como cuando estaba pensando en todo menos en Alexander Mayfair.

\- En realidad no tenía nada que hacer ahí y solo estorbaba – respondió el rubio sin siquiera inmutarse, Taylor dejó escapar una risa – Además, no sé porque me estas reclamando si yo no inicié absolutamente nada. Él lanzo el primer golpe, ¿pretendías qué simplemente pusiera la otra mejilla?

\- Sigue enamorado de ella y le preocupaba su bienestar – bajó sus piernas al suelo y lo avistó con reproche – Y lo que sucedió realmente es que estabas celoso de él y él de ti, ¿estás dispuesto a hablarlo ya?

\- No – dijo Scorpius tajantemente, sabía que a su prima no le podía mentir, pero no estaba listo para hablar del tema, siquiera consigo mismo.

Taylor iba a responderle cuando se abrió la puerta con Rose, Albus y Julian ingresando al cuarto. Albus automáticamente se dirigió hacia la rubia y al estar frente a ella se puso de cuclillas para poder verla a una altura adecuada. Rose, que siguió a su primo con la mirada alzó una ceja con gracia y continuó andando hasta sentarse a lado de Scorpius.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Albus con suavidad ganándose un vistazo de incredulidad por parte de Scorpius que también los observaba – Has estado despierta toda la noche, ¿desayunaste algo? – ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No tengo mucha hambre – respondió Taylor algo cohibida, le sonrió con amabilidad y pasó su vista a su hermano que los vislumbraba con diversión - Dominique está en la cocina – Julian entrecerró los ojos mientras Rose sonreía con gracia, podía sentir la ansiedad del moreno a flor de piel – Está ilesa si es lo que te preguntabas, aunque estoy convencida que te aseguraste de eso ayer

\- En realidad – empezó Julian aclarándose la garganta y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas – Venía para llevarte a casa, papá se está muriendo de preocupación por ti y creo que tienes que descansar un poco

\- Yo la llevaré – Albus se irguió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica – No te preocupes por eso, no le pasará nada ni hoy, ni nunca mientras yo esté aquí, te lo aseguro – Rose y Scorpius que aún seguían callados compartieron una mirada de confusión entre ellos, los dos conocían muy bien a Albus como para no saber de donde venían esos comentarios – Ve con ella

\- Estamos bien, Al. Vamos Taylor – Julian se acercó a su hermana para asirla del brazo con suavidad.

\- Julian Frederick, todos en esta sala sabemos perfectamente lo que sientes por Dominique y no creo que exista alguna necesidad de negarlo, nadie va a juzgarte en lo más mínimo – Taylor soltó la mano de su hermano de su brazo – Ve, prometo hacer caso esta vez y si lo que te preocupa es mi seguridad, tengo a un auror a lado como compañero

\- Juls – Rose se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó para decirle en voz baja – Me estás asfixiando de ansiedad y aún tengo que explicarle esto a tu hermana, Albus seguramente también. Ve

Julian titubeó un poco pero terminó asintiendo y sin decir nada dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Scorpius que aún seguía recostado en el sofá puso el antebrazo sobre sus ojos, moría de sueño.

\- Vamos – Albus cogió la mano de la blonda y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta deteniéndose al llegar a Rose – Dejaré a Taylor en su casa, ¿necesitas que te acompañe a tu departamento?

\- Yo la acompañaré – respondió Scorpius aún sin mirarlos – Asegurate que nadie te escuche cuando hables con ella – Taylor frunció el ceño confundida.

\- Te lo explicaré luego – indicó Albus en una muda respuesta al ver su rostro- ¿Saben dónde está Lils? – Rose negó con la cabeza.

\- Salió hace unas horas con su escoba, vi a Lorcan seguirla – Taylor respondió y Albus asintió - ¿Rose, estás bien?

\- Perfectamente – le sonrió a su amiga con tranquilidad y como respuesta – Nos vemos el Lunes - Taylor y Albus salieron por el mismo camino que había tomado Julian. Rose se sentó a lado de Scorpius que sonrió al sentir el peso del cuerpo de la pelirroja sobre el sofá.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin abrir los ojos todavía.

\- ¿Viste eso? – llevó un dedo hacia su boca para empezar a morderse la uña. Scorpius consideró que era un gesto lleno de ternura, aún así atrapó su mano para evitar que siguiera haciéndolo.

\- Sí lo vi, pero creo que debemos de darles espacio si es que eso va a florecer, y deja de morderte las uñas, es un hábito muy anti-higiénico – se descubrió por fin los ojos quitando su brazo sobre el rostro y la observó – Vamos, hay que llevarte a tu departamento

\- No soy una niña pequeña, puedo aparecerme sola – soltó sus dedos del agarre del chico – Pero lo aceptó por hoy. Puedo ofrecerte algo de té cuando lleguemos como agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste

\- De acuerdo – se levantó por fin y le ofreció su palma para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

\- Por cierto, ¿por qué estabas peleando con Lex?, ahora que lo recuerdo, los separé aún estando inconsciente

Scorpius tosió lentamente y sin soltar su mano desapareció del cuarto junto a la chica gracias a la aparición. Seguía sin estar listo para responder.

* * *

Dominique estaba a punto de poner la bolsa de té en el agua caliente cuando vio al alto y moreno chico entrar por la puerta con determinación. Se detuvo automáticamente y lo miró con interés.

\- Taylor está arriba en alguna parte de la segunda planta con Scorpius – volvió a su té sin ponerle demasiada atención y sin realmente saludarlo, había algo dentro de ella que le dolía al verlo, el ojiverde no se movió - ¿Juls?

Julian la observó, se había cambiado el precioso vestido azul y ahora llevaba unos shorts y un suéter del doble de su talla que la hacía verse aún más pequeña de lo que era. El corazón le explotó al encontrarla, había estado batallando toda la noche con sus ganas de correr a verla desde el momento en que la dejo en Potter Manor, sin embargo su trabajo era mandatorio y luchó contra el impulso real de abrazarla y asegurarle que ya no podía seguir en esa situación y que no le importaba un carajo las estipulaciones que habían puesto acerca de su relación.

\- ¿Julian?, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Dominique preocupada al verlo aún sin moverse al otro lado la cocina - ¿Preparo algo de té para ti?, te ves un poco alterado

\- Quiero que seamos exclusivos - dijo por primera vez desde que había entrado a la cocina. La rubia parpadeó.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – él asintió con la cabeza sin responder. Tomó aire y sintió el estómago caliente, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando - ¿Por qué?

Se acercó a ella de improviso y rápidamente, tanto que Dominique se asustó y caminó hacia atrás encontrándose con una encimera que la detuvo de pronto, Julian aprovechó la situación y la encerró con su cuerpo poniendo dos brazos a cada lado de ella, se acercó lo suficiente como para que ni siquiera el aire pudiera caber entre sus cuerpos. Bajó un brazo y la tomó de la cintura para pegarla aún más a él, sintiéndola temblar.

\- Porqué después de ayer, no me puedo permitir perderte

Julian la besó con tanta fuerza y entrega que lo único que pudo hacer fue responder alzando los brazos enredándolos tras su cuello y corresponder con ímpetu el beso. El efecto sucedió de inmediato, él la rodeó completamente por la cintura y la levantó poniéndola encima del mueble logrando que Dominique envolviera la cadera del ojiverde con sus piernas. Sintió la lengua de Julian entrar por sus labios al mismo tiempo que las manos del chico vagaban debajo del suéter que traía puesto, soltó un gemido de placer cuando le acarició los senos por debajo de la tela con sus cálidas manos. Julian le desabrochó el short y lo bajó de un tirón llevando consigo las pantaletas de la rubia, Dominique rió.

\- La puerta está abierta – Julian le sonrió y con un movimiento de varita lanzó un hechizo no verbal a las dos puertas existentes.

Volvió a besarla, Dominique le quitó la playera gris que traía ese día y que parecía tan incomodaba en esos momentos, pasó sus manos por el tonificado abdomen del auror y dirigió sus labios al cuello del moreno, lo mordió suavemente arrancando un gruñido ronco que la excitó instantáneamente. Julian se colocó entre sus piernas y siendo consciente del tiempo y la situación la miró a los ojos buscando su consentimiento, Dominique por más respuesta tomó sus hombros y los apretó mientras asentía como respuesta. Entró en ella con suavidad y la sintió aferrarse a él deslizando sus manos hacia arriba. Embistió con calma y con delicadeza dejándola acostumbrarse hasta que percibió el cuerpo de la rubia empezarse a arquear y chocar contra su torso, reconoció la señal inequívoca de excitación máxima entre ellos y comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos. La escuchó gemir más alto y frecuentemente hasta que ella siguió el movimiento por si misma para marcar el ritmo que necesitaba hasta finalmente llegar al clímax. Julian la miró extasiado y siguió el moviéndose hasta que llegó un poco después. Salió de ella con parsimonia solo para envolverla en sus brazos y depositar un suave beso sobre su frente nívea quedándose completamente quieto y esperando que la respiración de los dos se normalizara.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Dominique Weasley!, ¡esta es la condenada casa de mis abuelos! – gritó Lily entrando con un Lorcan que abrió la boca de sorpresa al verlos semidesnudos y en una posición completamente comprometedora. La pelirroja cogió al rubio del brazo y lo urgió a salir con ella – Y mejoren con un demonio sus malditos _alohomoras_, abrí la puerta sin esfuerzo. ¡Inútiles!

Dominique apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho del moreno riendo, le iba a costar una gran reprimenda por parte de su prima al llegar al departamento, pero por esos instantes todo estaba bien. Julian pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

\- ¿Segura te encuentras bien?

\- Todo lo segura que puedo estar teniendo una heroica familia como la mía y siendo una rara elemental – Rose caminó hacia su sala de estar, ya había cambiado su vestido por un cómodo jean de mezclilla y una playera holgada que dejaba a la vista su hombro derecho, colocó las dos tazas de té sobre la mesa - ¿Limón, miel ó leche?

\- Leche – contestó Scorpius. Rose vertió un poco del líquido sobre la taza del rubio y se la ofreció – Vamos, podría ser peor. Sí lo ves por el lado positivo... podrías tener una familia como la mía que esta repleta de brujas y magos oscuros y con un historial lamentable – sonrió con sinceridad llevando a sus labios el líquido – Es decir, mi tía abuela es la mismísima perra desquiciada de Bellatrix Lestrange. Tu futura prima política, Alice, no tiene abuelos por culpa de un familiar mío. Yo diría que estás muy bien en realidad

Rose se mordió el labio con culpa, a veces se consideraba lo suficientemente egoísta y cruel como para solo reparar en ella misma. Era un mecanismo de defensa que había aprendido a desarrollar debido al hecho de crecer con una familia tan grande y además ocultar su condición.

\- Scorpius, lo siento – el auror la miró confundido.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Siento mucho haber sido una completa idiota contigo antes – Rose cogió la taza con sus manos y la hizo girar sobre ellas en un acto nativo de nerviosismo – Mi propia actitud snob me hizo juzgarte sin conocerte del todo y aunque aún no llego a ese punto, sí puedo decir que lo que me has mostrado y hecho por mi es mucho más real e importante y solo puedo agradecerte. Nunca debí haberte juzgado solo porque no iniciamos bien nuestra relación en la escuela. Lo siento

Scorpius pestañeó confundido. Era la primera vez que la había escuchado hablar con calidez y sinceridad hacia su persona, y el reconocimiento de ese factor provocó un zumbido laudo y fuerte sobre sus oídos y el retumbar de los latidos de su corazón bajo su tórax. Rose le gustaba fisicamente, era imposible que no le gustase con esos ojos cielo tan increíblemente claros y esos labios rosa natural y cabello fuego ondulado, sin embargo más allá del reconocimiento real de su belleza estaba el alumbramiento muy claro a ese punto de que empezaba a generar sentimientos por ella. Negó con la cabeza en un impulso más para si mismo que para la joven, ya no había necesidad de negárselo al espejo. Taylor tenía razón.

\- A decir verdad no te culpo, fui un poco estúpido e inmaduro en mi estadía en Hogwarts y verte enojada me causaba diversión – terminó el líquido de un sorbo y la miró a los ojos – No te preocupes, estamos bien

\- Estamos bien – repitió la chica con una sonrisa y cogiéndolo de la mano, Scorpius apretó su palma de vuelta.

El rubio iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió permitiendo entrar a una furica Lily con Dominique detrás, ninguna de las dos reparó en Rose o Scorpius y se dirigieron a la cocina. Lily asió la tetera que había en la estufa y sacó una taza negra después de buscar la suya por algunos segundos y no encontrarla.

\- Te podría haber encontrado mi madre o peor aún, la abuela, y entonces sí hubiera sido todo un escándalo – Lily comenzó a servir el agua y la señaló con un dedo, Dominique estaba atrás del desayunador mirándola con reproche - ¿Por qué no usaste un bendito cuarto?, habiendo tantos en esa maldita casa. ¿Qué acaso no estabas pensando?

\- Ya te dije lo que pasó antes y porqué no pude razonar con claridad. ¡Dios, Lils!, pareces mi madre – Dominique hizo volar una taza y le arrebató la tetera sirviéndose ella algo de agua hirviendo – Además, ese vestido que tanto me costó conseguirte esta roto hasta la entrepierna, ¿crees que no me fije que desapareciste con Lorcan por unas horas?, ¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo exactamente?

\- Chicas – dijo Rose con incomodidad desde la sala y sin lograr que sus primas le pusieran atención - ¡Chicas!

\- Esto no es acerca de mi y ni siquiera te desvíes por ese camino, rubia. A mi no me encontraron teniendo relaciones sexuales en la cocina de Potter Manor , con Julian Nott – Lily giró a ver las estanterías - ¿Dónde demonios está mi taza de friends?

Scorpius aún completamente sorprendido por lo dicho por la pelirroja, bajó su vista hacia su taza y encontró que era justo la que estaba usando en esos momentos, ya que llevaba la palabra "friends" escrita sobre el recipiente con una graciosa letra. Lily que seguía en la búsqueda observó hacia el frente topando por primera vez bajo su ojos a Rose y a Scorpius en la sala.

\- ¡Rose!, ¡Malfoy! – dijo sonriéndoles sin preocupación – Disculpen, no los vimos cuando entramos, ¿escucharon todo eso, verdad? – el rubio asintió con la cabeza aún mudo – Me parece perfecto, Malfoy. No voy a ser la única estúpida que se quede con esa horrible imagen mental de ver a su prima con alguien más en una situación tan comprometedora – Dominique bufó.

\- No tengo interés alguno en saber absolutamente nada de la vida sexual de mi primo, muchas gracias Potter – se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ellas dejando la taza que buscaba Lily sobre el desayunador – Una disculpa, no sabía que era tuya – se giró y caminó hacia Rose, con un rápido gesto, depositó un beso sobre el cabello de la medimaga frente a las impresionadas Lily y Dominique que veían todo sin disimulo – Te veo el Lunes en la academia, descansa lo que queda de hoy. Hasta luego Rose

Lily le dedicó una socarrona mirada a Rose mientras Scorpius salía por la puerta.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Dominique por primera vez y aliviada de que el foco de atención no fuera sobre ella - ¿De qué se trata eso? – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, no es el idiota que siempre pareció ser y estamos en buenos términos

\- ¿Los buenos términos incluyen ese beso de despedida del final?. Es demasiado guapo como para no emocionarse por el tema. Si me lo preguntan, creo que se ven adorables cuando son unos adultos funcionales y no gastan el tiempo peleando como niños– dijo Lily bebiendo de su taza – Eso pareció íntimo, Rose

\- No voy a hablar más del tema, así que no insistan – la medimaga se sentó a lado de Dominique - ¿Cómo es que acabaste enrollada con Julian Nott en Potter Manor?

Dominique rodó los ojos, era imposible guardar un secreto entre ellas tres. Sonrió encontrando la perfecta excusa para desviar el tema, también tenía cartas bajo la manga.

\- Les explicaré después el asunto llamado Julian Nott, por ahora, me importa más tener una explicación del porque Lily Luna Potter lleva un anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular – Lily abrió los ojos con auto recriminación por haber olvidado quitarse el anillo - ¿Lily? – la chica se mordió el labio.

\- De acuerdo, pero esto es un secreto completamente – alargó la mano dejando ver el precioso anillo en forma de flor y con una esmeralda al centro – Lorcan me pidió matrimonio hoy y yo acepté, al parecer el vestido verde dio resultado, Dom

* * *

**Ready!**

Les agradezco mucho a todos los que escribieron y dieron Follow de verdad. Me encantaría saber que piensan de esto.

Todos los follows :) Merci beaucoup.

Esperemos que se nos sigan uniendo gente en esta pequeña aventura.

Nos vemos en la próxima.

_Suya_

**_Kirlatan_**


	5. Éter

**Fifth Chapter :)**

Gracias por leer de verdad, a cualquiera.

Espero les guste

:::::::::::::::::

_**Song del chapter, (recomendación para que sea ameno el chapter)**_

_I know you so well – Sarah Meow, Shiloh_

::::::::::::::::::

**Nota: ****.** Amigos esta historia solo va contener 20 capítulos, odio las historias larguísimas,

no se preocupen, normalmente actualizo cada 3 meses.

**GRACIAS INFINITAS A: **

_**Moonlight:**_ Querida, mucho de ti y tu hermoso review está plasmado en ese chapter.

**Aledama3** / **Marce **/** IsabellaMayfoyG **/** Camila **/** María **/** Revepo **/** Maretta **/** Camil **/** Violeta**

**GRACIAS**

* * *

**Éter**

Albus miró la fantástica vista que tenía el solario de la mansión Nott, a esa hora los rayos de luz se reflejaban sobre el techo de cristal y pegaban en cada planta y enredadera dando un aura bastante mística y supernatural. Daphne Greengrass había obligado a Albus a almorzar con ellos a forma de agradecimiento por haber estado con Taylor desde la noche anterior y haberla llevado a casa. Nott Hill era una gran mansión que a diferencia de lo que él imaginaba tenía una decoración exquisita y sencilla que otorgaba elegancia y gusto sobre sus espacios interiores. La iluminación era tremenda y pura debido a la gran cantidad de ventanales y paredes de cristal que estaban alrededor del recinto.

\- De acuerdo, retomemos – Taylor cogió aire - Tú y tu hermana son elementales de diferente tipo, pero James no lo es y los Weasley tampoco – Albus asintió volviendo su atención hacia la rubia sentada al otro lado de la mesa de jardín – Y Rose es una elemental tipo Éter por parte de Hermione que es una clase aire – el chico volvió a mover verticalmente la cabeza a modo de confirmación – Y, estamos siendo acechados por este engendro fruto del matrimonio entre Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange que en realidad no es hijo de ella. Se llama Radaghast Lestrange, es un elemental tierra como tú y aún no saben que es lo que quiere

\- En resumen, sí, eso es lo que pasa

Taylor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y mordió su labio con fuerza hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, sentía el estomago contraído con adrenalina y miedo. Albus se aproximó cogiendo su barbilla al darse cuenta del atisbo rojo sobre los labios naturalmente rosas de la medimaga.

\- Para de una buena vez, vas a lastimarte en serio – la orden fue tan potente que la rubia no pudo hacer más que detenerse - ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Eres del tipo de personas que no suele perder los estribos casi por nada, y lo que acabo de ver es ansiedad pura, ¿qué te esta molestando? – soltó su rostro y en cambio le cogió la mano sintiendo cuan fría estaba - ¿Tay?

\- Rose es éter – dijo sin más y Albus entendió la preocupación real que tenía en esos momentos, era la misma que él había sentido hace muchos años cuando lo descubrieron.

\- Ella está bien, de verdad. Créeme cuando te digo que tiene este aspecto de su vida en control

\- No lo estás entendiendo – se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba y se acercó hasta la puerta del solario que daba hacia el jardín y que era uno de los orgullos más grandes de su madre ya que era fanática de la botánica y en eso trabajaba – Esto no es por el control que Rose pueda tener, esto es acerca del peligro que representa su elemento en sí mismo – Taylor cerró los ojos – Hasta en las familias de magia pura y antigua como la mía se sabe que esta condición más que un regalo, es una maldición - retorció sus manos en un acto genuino de preocupación - Ahora imagina que eres hija de dos de los magos más importantes de la historia, ahijada del mismo Harry Potter y además eres una elemental con la clase más poderosa que hay, ¿de verdad no lo estás viendo ó no lo quieres ver?

Albus se dirigió hacia ella con prontitud y sin decir mucho la miró con atención. Pudo descubrir que Taylor era brillante del mismo modo que empática, se parecía mucho a Julian en ese campo, y con eso en mente comprendió el pánico marcado en cada uno de sus gestos, los mismos gestos que podía ver en sus tíos o su mismo padre cada que Rose conseguía dominar un nuevo espectro de control.

\- Tay…

\- Ella es mi mejor amiga – Taylor se giró por fin hacia su dirección y el moreno pudo ver los ojos verdes cristalinos llenos de lágrimas contenidas que estaba seguro no iban a salir – Es la única persona en mi vida fuera de mi familia que ignoró por completo mi apellido y me vio realmente. Me brindó su amistad incondicional aún cuando ella no necesitaba otra persona más en su vida por tenerlos a ustedes – cerró los ojos momentáneamente para poder moderar su voz - Sé de donde vengo, soy una Nott, mi padre es Theodore Nott y aunque él no tuvo nada que ver en la huella histórica que cargamos, mi abuelo fue uno de los mortífagos más fieles de Voldemort. Conozco la sangre que mi familia derramó y que se puede leer en los textos. Soy consciente de ese lado oscuro y el mundo también lo es y aún así, para Rose solo soy Taylor, no soy una Nott y ella no es una Weasley - Taylor sintió el nudo en la garganta ahorcarla aún más. Dirigió su mano hacia su pecho con la intención de serenarse y dejar de sentir cómo la saliva lastimaba su tráquea apenas bajar al estómago - No puedo permitirme perderla y no puedes pretender mentirme al tranquilizarme cuando tú y yo sabemos que lo que esta pasando es potencialmente peligroso para ella

Fue entonces que Albus entendió una de las grandes verdades que no había querido ver hasta entonces, un resumen muy conciso de cómo su vida a comparación de la de Taylor, Julian y Scorpius había sido privilegiada y protegida. No podía imaginar cargar con estigmas heredados de toda una estirpe que por azares del destino había acabado en el lado oscuro de la vida, su miedo era justificado. La tomó del codo y sin mediar palabra la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para envolverla entre sus brazos. Situó una mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia y la otra sobre su espalda para tranquilizarla por completo.

\- Escúchame bien cuando te digo que estas subestimando a Rose. Ella me tiene a mi, a una familia completa, amigos y a ti también – Albus apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la rubia, pocas veces notaba que a comparación de él, era bastante pequeña – Y también estoy aquí para ti, Taylor. Ya lo estoy

La medimaga asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calma que en esos momentos el ojiverde le estaba otorgando. Como una tregua consigo misma decidió que después podría ponerse a pensar el porqué se sentían tan bien esos atisbos de paz que provenían directamente de Albus Potter y sus brazos. Adentro de la mansión y atrás de una gran ventana que daba directamente hacia el solario, estaba un alto hombre rubio y con ojos verdes que miraba con curiosidad la escena.

\- Jamás pensé ver en esta casa a un Potter y mucho menos de esa manera – dijo Daphne llegando a lado de su esposo y tomando su brazo con cariño, Theo le acarició el rostro a la rubia de ojos miel - ¿Vas a hablar con ella?

\- No pienso interferir con las decisiones personales de nuestros hijos, además, sería bastante hipócrita de mi parte darle un sermón anticuado teniendo en cuenta que tu hijo mayor esta con una Weasley – Theo se separó por fin del ventanal y caminó hasta un sillón donde tomó asiento e invitó a su esposa a hacer lo mismo con un gesto – Aunque si tengo que ser completamente sincero, no me molesta tener a Harry Potter de consuegro, atormentar a su hijo con el papel de padre sobreprotector va a ser muy divertido

Daphne soltó una pequeña y corta carcajada, era ese sentido del humor tan negro que ella tanto adoraba y una de las principales características que la hacía amar tanto a su esposo. La historia no se repetía, y eso lo agradecía enormemente.

* * *

Rose abrió los ojos y por un momento solo vio luz blanca, le llevo apenas un minuto reconocer que no estaba completamente despierta y seguía soñando. Al incorporarse divisó a una chica rubia que estaba sentada a la orilla de su cama, los ojos grises la observaban con calma y el largo cabello rubio caía sobre su espalda. Era hermosa y la medimaga se cohibió un poco al darse cuenta que se sentía genuinamente interesada en ella.

\- Es normal que te sientas atraída hacia mi, tiene que ver con que eres mi complementaria y también mi equilibrio – la rubia se levantó y se acercó un poco más hasta quedar casi a su lado – Soy tu otra mitad elemental

\- Te vi en mis sueños la vez pasada, necesitabas ayuda, ¿quién eres y como es que llegaste hasta aquí?

\- Sigo necesitando tu ayuda. Tienes que encontrarme por tu cuenta o todo va a estallar, Rose – se levantó rápidamente y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, la pelirroja quiso impedirlo pero sus piernas no le respondían – Encuéntrame

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – la blonda se detuvo de pronto y giró un poco a verla - ¿Cómo es que llegas hasta mi?

\- Tienes que aceptar por completo el poder que tienes en tus manos, sí no lo haces vas a consumirte y no voy a poder hacer nada al respecto porqué sigo atrapada en mi cuerpo

\- ¡Espera! – la chica de detuvo - Por lo menos dime quién eres – Rose gimió con desesperación, no podía dejar que se fuera sin más información.

\- Mi nombre es Alena, Alena Dumbledore

Cuando por fin despertó intentó mover de nuevo sus piernas sin éxito, con terror logró observarse aún dormida sobre el colchón y empezó a gritar fuertemente para volver a su cuerpo. Lily entró al cuarto tan rápido como pudo apenas escuchó el primer grito, se aproximó hasta donde ella estaba pero fue repelida hacia la pared al tocarla.

\- ¡Rose! – gritó Lily tratando de levantarse con dificultad gracias al golpe en la espalda al impactarse de lleno contra el concreto de la pared - ¡Rose despierta! – sintió todos los muebles resonar con fuerza a su alrededor, tenía que despertarla lo más pronto posible o iba a causar un incidente mágico que tendrían que reportar sin remedio y eso no le convenía a ninguna de las dos. Lily dirigió su mano hacia la jarra de agua que Rose tenía sobre una comoda y automáticamente el líquido voló hacia la medimaga empapándola parcialmente logrando que despertara y dejara de gritar.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Rose saliendo de la cama y corriendo hacia la sala , Lily la siguió sin pensarlo y cuando llego a la estancia pudo atrapar a su prima y contenerla en un abrazo que la sometió con eficacia - ¿Dónde está ella?

\- ¡Rose, escúchame!, no hay nadie. ¡Detente ya!, no quiero inmovilizarte con el agua de tu cuerpo porqué empezarás a ahogarte si lo pongo en práctica, así que por favor, tranquilízate – Rose dejó de debatirse entre los brazos de Lily y se dejó caer al suelo con lentitud – Estamos bien. Respira

Rose cogió aire y cerró los ojos para ordenar sus pensamientos. Después de unos minutos sin decir nada empezó a recobrar el control completo gracias a que Lily seguía pasando los dedos delicadamente sobre su cabello en un intento de calmarla.

\- Encontré a mi mitad elemental – espetó Rose apenas con voz – Esta es la segunda vez que la veo, llega en mis sueños y me pide ayuda

\- ¿Estás segura que es ella? – Lily se mordió el labio - ¿Sientes que la conexión es real? – Rose asintió con la cabeza - ¿Estás bien?, pocas veces te he visto tan asustada como ahora

\- Lils, necesito tu ayuda – atrapó su mano con celeridad – Necesito encontrarla, tengo la sensación que no le queda mucho tiempo y solo yo puedo detenerlo

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hablo que eres la mejor periodista e investigadora que conozco, sí alguien puede dar con ella en este mundo eres precisamente tú

Lily por un momento se quedó muda observando sus manos entrelazadas. Sabía de antemano que la medimaga era completamente capaz de cruzar todo el país si era necesario si eso significaba encontrar a la otra éter y ayudarla en la medida de lo posible porqué esa era la esencia de Rose Weasley, ayudar sin siquiera medir las consecuencias. Asintió con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo – preguntó con cariño y dando un leve apretón a sus manos entrelazadas - ¿Por lo menos tenemos un nombre? - Rose sonrió.

\- Alena Dumbledore

* * *

Scorpius estaba a punto de cerrar el libro que estaba leyendo y disponerse a tomar un baño cuando tocaron su puerta. Alzó una ceja con suspicacia y con un movimiento de varita la abrió pensando que podrían ser sus padres o Dolly, la elfina de la casa. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio a Teddy Lupin recargado sobre el filo de la puerta con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ted! – Scorpius se acercó al chico que en esos momentos tenía el cabello rubio y le brindó un abrazo que Teddy respondió de igual manera – Tengo que decirte, el rubio te queda fatal

\- Deberías haber visto a tu padre cuando me saludó con este cabello – dijo apenas soltándolo y cerrando la puerta tras si , transformó el rubio platinado a un marrón claro que era el color original de su cabello, los ojos verdes también eran los suyos – Me pidió que lo cambiara apenas salude a Astoria

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – el ojigris tomó asiento cerca de un sillón junto a la chimenea, Teddy lo imitó en un sofá frente a él – No voy a negar que recibir la visita de mi primo favorito me alegra bastante, pero ya que eres un auror de confianza y de alto rango, supongo que esta visita es más laboral que personal - Teddy sonrió, Scorpius no podía ser más directo y eso le agradaba de sobremanera.

Cuando Remus y Tonks murieron, él se quedo a resguardo completo de su abuela Andromeda, sin embargo en un esfuerzo divino en conjunto, Harry y Draco fueron parte activa e importante de su vida. Teddy consideraba como sus hermanos menores a James, Albus, Scorpius y Lily, ya que la figura paterna que había perdido en Remus y Ted Sr. había sido reemplazada con creces desde que tenía memoria con Draco como su familiar consanguíneo predilecto y Harry como padrino.

\- Tenemos que hablar – respondió con serenidad – Si soy honesto, en realidad estoy aquí como tu familiar y también como tu superior, tienes que saber la diferencia

\- ¿Qué pasa Ted?

\- Sé que tu ultimo año antes de graduarte comienza el lunes junto a Rose, y antes de que este empiece tengo que avisarte, como en estos momentos seguramente hará James con Albus, que tú y él tienen una misión adyacente y formal con Harry Potter y el cuartel general

\- ¿Adyacente dices? – preguntó Scorpius arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos - ¿Cómo es que vamos a tener una misión oficial si aún no nos hemos graduado por completo?

\- Digamos que su graduación ya esta integrada en su certificado mágico desde hoy, lo que te estoy explicando es para un incremento de rango

\- No estoy entendiendo bien – expresó el blondo irguiéndose y caminando hacia la chimenea – ¿Estás insinuando que Albus y yo ya somos aurores certificados por el ministerio y que este año estaremos en una misión para después estar a órdenes directas de Harry Potter?

\- Podría decirse – el metaformago se puso de pie y se acercó lo suficiente como para poner una mano sobre el hombro del chico – También tenemos que hablar de otro asunto – Scorpius entrecerró los ojos y apretó un poco más sus antebrazos con fuerza, intuía que asunto, conocía a Ted como se conocía a si mismo.

\- Sé que el tema que con tanto ahínco necesitas que hablemos, es el hecho de que probablemente la misión que mencionas sea proteger a Rose dado que es una elemental tipo éter , ademas de evitar que el autor del ataque de la ceremonia llegue a ella – el castaño carraspeó con la garganta – Vamos Edward, ¿de verdad ibas a creer que no lo deduciría por propia cuenta después de saber que Rose, Albus y Lily son elementales?, ¿ó que la misma Hermione Granger lo es? – Scorpius se soltó del agarre y volvió al sillón con inconformidad - Me estas subestimando, y voy a empezar a ofenderme dado que tú me conoces más que nadie, inclusive mejor que papá - Teddy acarició su barbilla, soltó un suspiro largo y finalmente siguió a su primo hasta el sofá.

\- De acuerdo, dejaré de ser un completo idiota contigo y mandaré al demonio los protocolos del cuartel. Hablemos de verdad

\- Te lo agradecería – Scorpius sonrió con condescendencia – Dispara

\- Albus y tú son los mejores en la academia por mucho y después de lo que pasó en la ceremonia, tenemos muy claro su capacidad inmediata de respuesta, eso es más que obvio – dirigió su vista hacia encima de la chimenea donde varios porta retratos lo saludaban, había una fotografía móvil de él y el rubio riendo en la nieve en unas vacaciones a Suiza – Hablemos de tus sentimientos por Rose – el slytherin se movió con incomodidad.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – empezó el slytherin pero Teddy lo cortó con un movimiento de mano y negó con la cabeza.

\- Junto a tu padre, no hay una sola persona que te conozca mejor que yo, así que ni siquiera intentes negármelo porque no voy a escuchar – Scorpius pasó saliva y lo miró a los ojos – Sé que te gusta fisicamente desde que estaban en Hogwarts y esa era la principal razón que te incitaba a molestarla tanto, en una actitud extremadamente infantil si soy franco, me avergüenza no haberte enseñado que es justo lo contrario lo que tienes que hacer sí te gusta tanto una chica – Teddy lo señaló con un dedo y sonrió – Y te diré otra cosa, estoy seguro que hasta hace poco, empezaste a desarrollar sentimientos por ella

\- Ted…

\- Vengo a decirte como una de las personas que más te quiere, que voy a estar aquí para ti como siempre. De primera mano sé que vas a cuestionar tus juicios morales al intentar neutralizar tu pelea interna por aceptar con total sinceridad que te importa. También estimo que tu necesidad de protegerla ahora que sabes quien es en realidad solo lo hará peor – le dio dos palmadas en su hombro con cariño – Como tu superior solo puedo recomendar que restrinjas lo que sientes y te centres en resguardarla hasta que nosotros tengamos algo conciso y ustedes dos estén totalmente a salvo

\- ¿Y Albus?

\- Albus tiene una misión diferente a la tuya por ser elemental

\- Están subestimando a Rose, Ted – Scorpius cogió la mano que estaba en su hombro – Ella no tiene un solo centímetro en su piel que sea indefenso. Apenas está siendo consciente de su poder y que lo maneje a placer es cuestión de tiempo. Si de algo estoy completamente seguro es que no necesita protección y ciertamente no me necesita a mi – el castaño sonrió de lado, a Scorpius le recordó mucho la misma forma de sonreír que él tenía cuando sabía algo que los demás ignoraban.

\- No voy a ser yo quien te explique lo que pude observar desde que los vi juntos en la academia y en la ceremonia, pero si puedo hablar por lo que veo en ti, porqué tú eres un libro abierto para mi. Sé que Rose puede con esto sola – le volvió a sonreír ladinamente y Scorpius vio claramente un gesto particular que Draco Malfoy les había heredado a lo dos por costumbre – Si me necesitas estoy a un patronus de distancia, para lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – Teddy empezó a caminar hacia la puerta - ¿Ya te vas?, pensé que te quedarías a cenar

\- Y lo haré, Astoria le encargó a Dolly pastel de carne y tarta de limón por el factor muy recalcable que estoy aquí, no voy a perderme eso. Ya sabemos que soy el favorito en esta casa – dijo con orgullo y lo invitó a acercársele con la cabeza – Antes de cenar tenemos que hablar con Draco acerca de otro familiar en cuestión

\- ¿Quién? – Teddy se encogió de hombros, se sentía más tranquilo.

\- Es una larga historia

* * *

\- ¿Por qué de una buena vez no sueltas lo que realmente quieres decir y hacemos esto menos incomodo? – James miró a Albus apenas este termino la pregunta. Acababan de establecer los puntos iniciales y de desarrollo de la misión que oficialmente tendría desde el lunes y en algún punto de la conversación, James había pausado para tratar de abordar el tema siguiente lo mejor posible – Ni tú, ni Lily ni yo nos hemos mentido nunca, no empieces ahora. No tengo paciencia en este campo y estas pareciéndote a papá. ¿Tengo qué recordarte que odias parecerte a papá? - el primogénito de los Potter soltó una risa corta y ácida. Albus tenía razón.

\- Te he estado viendo con Taylor – Albus enarcó una ceja muy al estilo Slytherin – No es un juicio Al, de verdad

\- ¿Entonces qué es?, ¿una advertencia?

\- No formalmente

\- Explícamelo, porque no estás siendo claro y sabes como va a terminar esto si no vas al grano de una buena vez

\- Sé que es fácil interesarte en Tay – James se sentó sobre la amplia cama y divisó la gran ventana que dejaba entrar la suave luz lunar, recordó con gracia que su habitación que estaba a lado en la casa de sus padres tenía la alineación contraria – Es bonita, brillante y astuta, independiente y tiene este carácter Nott que termina haciéndote orbitar a su alrededor

\- Pero… - dijo Albus instándolo a continuar y sentándose a lado de él.

\- Pero es la mejor amiga de Rose, prima de tu mejor amigo y hermana de uno de los míos – el moreno levantó el rostro para visualizarlo directamente – No soy nadie para decirte que hacer, pero quiero que sepas que Taylor es una chica con la que no puedes intentarlo sin genuinamente quererlo. Conozco a Julian, sin lugar a dudas es capaz de triturar a cualquiera si Taylor llega a salir lastimada y sí eso llegara a pasar, no importa quien haya sido el culpable va a acabar con nuestra amistad, porqué yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado sin preguntar autorías o culpas – Albus abrió los ojos con sorpresa, James y él casi nunca hablaban de esos temas, usualmente esa actitud de protección y cuidado iba dirigida a Lily. Existía cierta autonomía que limitaba las advertencias entre ellos gracias a la similitud de temperamentos.

\- Aún estoy descifrando esto James, y hay una real posibilidad que ella no me corresponda en lo más mínimo

\- Entonces descífralo con cuidado y se consciente, hay muchas cosas en juego – acotó sonriéndole – Porqué solo dejaré que Julian te golpeé una vez

Albus asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. La puerta se abrió de pronto dando paso a Lily que se lanzó directamente sobre ellos posicionándose en medio de los dos y tomando a cada uno del cuello para abrazarlos melosamente. James y Albus la atraparon riendo para evitar que los tirara sobre el colchón o que ella se hiciera daño por el impulso.

\- Analizando ese asunto con frialdad Albus, tienes la ventaja que James puede alegar el asunto de su inestabilidad emocional con Dominique y por consiguiente Louis puede amenazarlo de vuelta, y así tu linda cara de auror certificado no sería machacada por el guapo Julian Nott

\- ¿De verdad estabas escuchando? – preguntó Albus con condescendencia pero sin sorpresa - ¡Lily!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos?

\- Necesito hablar contigo – la pelirroja por fin se levantó de encima de ellos, pero en cambio se sentó sobre las piernas de su hermano mayor, James le pasó los brazos por el cuerpo abrazándola – ¿Sabían que tío George me regaló varias orejas mágicas para mi trabajo en el profeta?, me simplifican la vida. Lógicamente las iba a usar con ustedes – giró un poco dentro del arco de los brazos de James para poder divisarlo claramente – Después de todo ese discurso bastante emotivo y muy al estilo Harry Potter si tengo que ser sincera y hablando casualmente de confesiones, , ¿cuándo le dirás justamente a papá que tú y Alice compraron un departamento en Londres muggle y que no le quieres decir a tío Neville debido a que probablemente te lancé una maldición imperdonable?

Como plena respuesta James la cogió en brazos y la lanzó a la cama sin delicadeza creando un sonido sordo que hizo a Lily y Albus reír.

\- A veces creo que eres la peor de los tres, Lils – James bufó y giró para salir de la habitación, se detuvo de pronto al ver a Harry recargado sobre la puerta – Ho…hola papá

\- ¿Con qué departamento en Londres muggle, eh? - Harry se acercó a James y le dedicó una mirada mezclada con comicidad y reprimenda – Vas a hablar con mi viejo amigo Neville o yo mismo me encargaré de que el cruciatus que te lance haga el efecto que debería – Lily sonrió con maldad y tomó la manga de Albus jalándola dos veces para llamar su atención. El ojiverde la volteó a ver.

\- Te dije que tiene oído biónico

* * *

\- ¿Encontraste algo de utilidad? – preguntó Marcus apenas Radaghast cruzó la puerta, el hombre lo miró y negó con la cabeza - ¿Absolutamente nada?

\- No hay ningún registro cercano al nacimiento de Alena ni algún brote incidental de magia elemental de ese tipo, por lo menos no en el departamento de linaje elemental – Radaghast caminó hasta el sofá cerca de la chimenea de la amplia sala y se dejó caer agotado, puso su mano sobre sus ojos y respiró hondo – Van a saber que estuve ahí, tuve que encantar y desarmar a una docena de guardias por decir menos

\- Mejor para nosotros, necesitamos que sepan que estás en movimiento ahora más que nunca – Marcus le tendió el profeta con impaciencia y él lo cogió, la portada mostraba una fotografía de Hermione siendo nombrada ministra de magia - ¿No te parece sospechoso que ni siquiera un reporte de incidencia elemental este registrado desde esa fecha?

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? – preguntó Radaghast acariciándose la barba con confusión.

\- Insinúo que necesitas estar dentro del ministerio y tener el poder suficiente para ocultar cualquier rastro mágico – Marcus le hizo una seña ligera para que lo acompañara. Se dirigieron juntos escaleras arriba y después de unos minutos más de recorrido entraron a la habitación de Alena. Radaghast se aproximó hasta su hija y depositó un suave beso en la coronilla de la chica.

\- Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás hoy?

\- Cuando nosotros huimos a Austria, yo tenía las suficientes influencias en la comunidad mágica para poder hacerlo sin siquiera ser notado – Marcus se acercó a su nieta y le acarició una mejilla – Los únicos con ese poder son ellos. Necesitamos investigar sus líneas sanguíneas y tenerlos vigilados cuanto antes, por la edad de Alena podría suponer que coincidiría con sus hijos

\- ¿Hay cambios? – preguntó tomando un bucle rubio entre sus dedos y empezándolo a girar – Por favor dime que hay una sola buena noticia hoy – Marcus le puso una mano en el hombro de forma cariñosa, Radaghast se la apretó con desesperación sin girarse hacia él.

\- Los hay. Se está proyectando astralmente

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Creo que esta buscando a su otra mitad por su cuenta – el hombre sonrió – Sentí un cambio mágico en la mañana cuando hacía una poción y Winnie me avisó de esto mientras la bañaba

Radaghast se levantó y desapareció rapidamente, Marcus suspiró.

\- Winnie – dijo quedamente, una pequeña elfina con grandes ojos grises apareció de pronto, las puntiagudas orejas apuntaban hacia abajo con gracia dándole un aire de ternura. Marcus se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura de la criatura y sonrió – Wins, ¿podrías llevar el almuerzo a la biblioteca norte?, estoy casi seguro que Radaghast va a pasar casi toda a tarde ahí

\- Claro amo Marcus – respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

\- Habíamos acordado que solamente me llamarías Marcus y no amo – el hombre extendió su gran mano y toma la delicada palma de la elfina en una muestra de cariño que la hizo enrojecer violentamente - ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?

\- Claro que no amo, Winnie tiene que vigilar a la pequeña Alena - Marcus asintió, sabía que no iba a poder hacer cambiar de opinión a la elfina por mas que quisiera.

\- ¿Podrías cambiar el té de limón por uno de pasiflora y menta hoy, Wins? – la elfina desapareció y él la imitó apareciendo en cambio en la gran biblioteca. Echó un vistazo rápido y pudo encontrar a Radaghast encima de una alta escalera sacando un libro de pasta gruesa – ¿Qué estamos buscando? – el ojigris le lanzó una mirada y rápidamente se apareció frente a él, le tendió un libro verde y caminó hacia la alta ventana de cristal que dejaba pasar la luz fría que el cielo podía brindar ese día.

\- La proyección astral no es un poder recurrente entre elementales tipo éter y según este libro es una característica complicada hasta para cualquier mago experimentado. Existen solo dos personas que podían hacerlo a placer y uno de ellos es tu propio tío

\- ¿Te refieres a Albus? – inquirió Marcus abriendo el libro, solo había dos nombres escritos, uno decía Albus Dumbledore y el otro Morgana Pendragon – Dime lo que estás pensando

\- Si Alena esta buscando a su otra elemental aún estando inconsciente es porque la necesita – el moreno se giró hacia Marcus – Tú y yo sabemos bien lo que pasó con Morgana le Fay y porque acabó como lo hizo – se dejó caer en la silla con derrota – Sí no la encuentro pronto, Alena va a debilitarse más y más hasta que ya no despierte y esa falta de equilibrio natural le significará poder incontrolable a la otra elemental, también la matará. ¿Entiendes lo qué es eso?

Marcus asintió con la cabeza. Radaghast se veía desolado y se percibía gracias al calor que su cuerpo empezaba a despedir, era simple adrenalina. La única ocasión que lo vislumbró tan derrotado fue en ese fatídico día cuando encontró a Elena muerta dentro de su habitación y a Alena a lado completamente inconsciente abrazada al cuerpo inerte de su madre. Él mismo recordaba esa imagen con escalofrío causándole punzadas de dolor. Winnie apareció a lado del ojigris y con delicadeza le tendió el té.

\- Bébelo, come algo y descansa, Winnie se encargará de todo lo demás, es una orden para los dos – soltó Marcus con convicción – Tengo que hablar con alguien, estaré aquí mañana temprano – dijo desapareciendo en segundos.

El castaño suspiró y aceptó el té que la elfina le brindaba. El nudo en la garganta ahora era aún más pesado y sentía que el estómago se le volcaba. Winnie dejo su mano sobre la de él llamando su atención, cuando la miró, los grandes ojos grises similares a los suyos y a los de Alena lo cobijaron automáticamente con bondad.

\- Alena estará bien amo Radaghast, todos lo estaremos, se lo prometo – el mago asintió y dio dos leves palmadas sobre las delicadas manos de la criatura.

\- Eso espero Wins, de verdad lo quiero creer

Debía creerlo, era lo único que quedaba y la única opción que existía, y como el mismo oxigeno, tenía que aferrarse a ella.

* * *

Albus encontró casualmente a Scorpius cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la academia de aurores el lunes en la mañana. Apenas estuvo cerca del chico lo abrazó rápidamente a forma de saludo y este le respondió de igual manera, había un agradecimiento que el blondo identificó dentro del gesto y que le supo a alivio.

\- Me alegra verte – dijo el moreno soltándolo y comenzando a caminar hacia el jardín central donde se supone iban a coger los trasladores por escuadrilla – Scorpius, no lo he mencionado pero te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por Rose desde el viernes pasado

\- Hiciste lo mismo por Taylor, podría decirse que estamos a mano – contestó encogiéndose de hombros y avanzando junto a él – Me contaron que obtuviste un recorrido completo por Nott Hill el sábado temprano. ¿Eso quiere decir que la platica salió como esperabas?

\- Tu prima tiene un alto sentido de empatía hacia los demás, asombrosamente es sencillo dialogar con ella – Scorpius alzó una ceja y Albus le sonrió dando la conversación por zanjada – Sí tengo que ser sincero, lo único que me tomó desprevenido en Nott Hill es el hecho de reconocer que Theodore Nott es irrealmente guapo, tu tía también. Ahora entiendo de donde heredaron tus primos esos genes, aunque aún no deduzco de dónde sacó Julian el cabello negro, sus padres y Taylor son rubios

Scorpius soltó una risa y agradeció la manera tan sutil de Albus en no tocar el tema acerca de los eventos pasados y cómo estos definían sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Rose.

\- Es por mi abuelo materno, tenía el cabello oscuro, fue lo único que Julian heredó de los Greengrass – Scorpius detuvo a Albus de pronto al ver a lo lejos a Rose y Taylor acercarse junto a Lorcan – Sé que no debo estar diciendo esto, pero te ruego que la mantengas a salvo, Taylor es lo más cercano a una hermana menor para mi

\- Scorpius…

\- Fuera de la posible paliza que a ti te de mi primo o a mi me brinde el tuyo después de todo esto, hazlo por mi. Yo lo haré por ti aún si no funciona, te lo juro – lo soltó del brazo y Albus asintió.

Lorcan llegó primero y después de darle un corto abrazo a Albus centró sus ojos verde en Scorpius, dejo caer su mano sobre el hombro derecho del rubio y le dio un rápido apretón que implícitamente marcaba una tregua de paz y respeto entre ellos. Taylor y Rose también se les unieron.

\- ¿Están listos? – preguntó Rose mientras Scorpius se aproximaba a la medimaga y le quitaba la mochila azul que cargaba al hombro para llevarla él mismo – Gracias

\- Estamos listos – respondió Albus fijando sus ojos en Lorcan que veía a los cuatro con diversión – Lorcan, haz lo posible por mantenerte vivo ¿de acuerdo?, si te pasa algo probablemente mi hermana me asesine por simple proximidad, y lo que menos necesito es tener a una Lily Luna Potter queriéndome torturar – Lorcan sonrió forzadamente.

\- Haré lo posible por que mi instinto de conservación se mantenga activo a todas horas solo para que tu hermana no te asesine, Albus – Rose sonrió, el medimago pocas veces dejaba ver todo lo sarcástico que podía llegar a ser y esas raras ocasiones ella lo disfrutaba bastante. Lorcan negó con la cabeza y se acercó a las chicas logrando envolverlas en un abrazo a conjunto, puso su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Taylor y depositó dos besos en el cabello de cada una – Tengo que irme, necesito buscar a Marian. Probablemente las vea en un mes, mantenganse a salvo las dos – las soltó después de un segundo y se aproximó a Scorpius dándole un abrazo que dejó al chico helado y sin responder, le susurró en voz baja - Creo que no tengo que recordarte que si la haces llorar, además de tener a Hugo Weasley sobre ti vas a tenerme a mi también. Juega con ella y te partiré la cara en dos lo suficiente como para que dejes de parecerte a tu padre, ¿entendido?

Scorpius por respuesta se mantuvo en silencio y lo vio alejarse hacia el patio central. Rose que había estado observándolos llamó su atención cogiéndolo de la mano. El rubio parpadeó.

\- Vamos – el slytherin pasó saliva. Era hora de irse.

* * *

Hermione caminó de prisa, cogió el ascensor al fondo y después de saludar al gnomo que estaba como portero dio la indicación de dirigirse hacia el departamento de aurores. Se mordió el labio con intensidad hasta notar el sabor sangre inundarle la boca, las puertas se abrieron y vio casi frente a ella a Harry platicando con Teddy y Julian. La furia que sintió le nubló por unos segundos la vista, hizo un intento sobrehumano para controlar su enojo pero no pudo más al darse cuenta que Julian llevaba un fólder con el nombre del departamento de elementales grabado sobre el papel. Alzó su mano con fuerza a la par que Harry salía disparado hacia la pared más cercana gracias a una ráfaga de aire que empezaba a desperdigar los papeles sobre los escritorios. Ted abrió los ojos con horror y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el ojiverde se levantó.

\- ¡Hermione! – respondió un asombrado Teddy que no sabía a quién acercarse – Pero que... ¿Hermione?

\- ¡Salgan absolutamente todos de la oficina! – las personas empezaron a desaparecer automáticamente menos Julian y Ted que aún estaban inmóviles – Dije todos, es una orden, también ustedes – los últimos desparecieron dejándolos solos. Harry bloqueó el ascensor con un movimiento de varita y alzó el rostro hacia su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste a ocultarme lo del departamento de linaje elemental? – preguntó Hermione cerrando los puños – Tú mejor que nadie sabes que estaba buscando, ¿cómo pudiste?

\- Hermione, espera – alzó las manos y trató de acercarse a ella pero se detuvo al sentir como una corriente de aire la envolvía como amenaza obvia – No voy a negar que lo que hice estuvo fuera de lugar y que inclusive es un delito no reportarte lo que pasó ayer, pero te juro que hay una razón para ello

La castaña suspiró por fin logrando tranquilizarse, el aire a su alrededor que movía su cabello con ímpetu por fin paró y lo fulminó con sus ojos miel.

\- Empieza de una buena vez, porque el que seas mi mejor amigo no va a impedir ni por asomo que te remueva del puesto de Jefe de aurores si no me explicas porque me ocultaste algo tan importante como una intromisión al ministerio y específicamente a ese departamento – Harry pasó saliva, nunca había visto ese nivel de furia en Hermione - ¡Harry!

\- Sé que la está buscando, y también sé que debí habértelo dicho cuanto antes, lo lamento Hermione, de verdad lo siento. Pero no quería que el profeta supiera acerca de la existencia de Radaghast o de su entrada al ministerio y como logró derrotar a todos mis guardias sin esfuerzo – Harry se acercó con cautela a la castaña que lo miraba sin parpadear – Si te lo decía, ibas a tener que registrarlo cuanto antes y quería poder detectar el rastro mágico, además que…

\- Termina la maldita oración – el ojiverde pasó saliva, Hermione nunca utilizaba ese tono sobre él, era una clara indicación que debía apresurar las cosas.

\- Quería saber que es lo que quiere – Harry dio dos pasos más – Está buscando al éter que escondimos hace 23 años, el siguiente paso es descubrir porque

Hermione subió su ojos color miel y Harry encontró la desesperación sobre ellos. La tomó de los hombros para acercarla y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo que logró que las defensas de la mujer bajaran.

\- Radaghast la está buscando

\- Estoy consciente – le acarició el cabello con delicadeza y la dejó volver a tomar el control de si misma – Pero te juro, te lo juro Hermione. No va a llegar a ella, primero va a tener que pasar sobre nosotros, especialmente sobre ti y créeme, eso es más atemorizante que una horda de dementores juntos

\- Tomaré eso como un halago – alegó soltándose del agarre y sonriéndole con culpa – Lamento haberte lanzado, hice lo posible por controlarme

\- En realidad, podríamos decir que me lo merecía. Debo decir que me alegra mucho no ser Ron cada que hace una estupidez y te enfurece – Hermione soltó una risa corta y seca, el sentimiento de alarma seguía ahí.

* * *

Narcissa soltó la taza de té que estaba bebiendo y esta cayó con un estrepitoso ruido manchando de un tono verdusco la blanca alfombra. Las manos comenzaron a temblar tanto que tuvo que dejarlas sobre su regazo en un intento por mantenerlas quietas. Marcus aún la miraba recargado sobre el alféizar de la puerta sin decir palabra.

\- Acordamos jamás volver a vernos – dijo por fin la rubia en voz baja. Él se acercó y con un movimiento de mano logró que la taza regresara a su forma original, la dejó gravitando frente a los ojos de Narcissa en espera que la tomara. No lo hizo - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Marcus?

\- Parece porcelana francesa costosa, tómala – Narcissa cogió el recipiente y lo dejó en la mesa alta que estaba a su derecha, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que podía sentirlo retumbar a lado de su sien – Hola Cissy

\- No me digas de ese modo, ya no Marc

Marcus acortó la distancia entre ellos y con un muy delicado pero firme movimiento sobre el brazo de la mujer logró levantarla y envolverla en un abrazo. Narcissa aún inmóvil decidió dejar de luchar contra sus recuerdos y sin titubear más lo abrazó de vuelta con desesperación escondiéndose en su pecho. Estuvieron en esa posición por unos segundos más hasta que el ojiazul la cogió por los hombros.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - inquirió la mujer con congoja.

\- Necesitamos hablar

\- Hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar hace 39 años – la blonda caminó de nuevo hacia el sofá, Marcus la siguió – Marc, por favor

\- Esto no es por Radaghast y mucho menos por nosotros dos, es por Alena, su hija

\- ¿Radaghast tuvo una hija? – él asintió con la cabeza - ¿Se llama Alena, como tu madre?

\- Mi hija, Elena, fue asesinada hace 2 años, murió protegiendo a mi nieta – Narcissa abrió los ojos azules con terror y puso una mano sobre su pecho, sentía como su respiración retumbaba casi con violencia.

\- ¿Protegiéndola de qué?

\- De Rabastan Lestrange

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Narcissa con precaución, la ansiedad le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas – Rodolphus sigue en Azkaban, ¿por qué quiere a tu nieta?

\- Alena es éter – Marcus sonrió con pesar y entonces vio a la mujer entender todo – Rabastan en realidad quería reclutar a Radaghast, fue un simple error y descuido que Alena apareciera ese día en el camino, y es por eso que estoy aquí. Decidí dejarte ir para que te casaras con Lucius Malfoy en la forma más pura y sincera de promesa hacia ti porque así lo quisiste, es por eso que vas a tener que ayudarme en esto

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez te ayudaré?, lo que hice años atrás fue una única vez y con eso sellamos nuestras deudas pendientes – Narcissa suspiró con derrota.

\- Lo harás porque me sigues amando – dijo cogiendo su mano y depositando una delicada caricia sobre su palma – Y porque sé que aún con tantas cicatrices y tanto dolor, tu humanidad está intacta

Narcisa guardó silencio. Marcus tenía razón, aún la tenía.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Información

* * *

Rose y Scorpius llevaban casi una semana buscando el rastro mágico de Radaghast dentro del bosque negro, no habían tenido suerte y el auror estaba bastante preocupado, el tiempo discurría con absoluta tranquilidad y para ese punto estaba casi seguro que era solo la calma antes de la tormenta.

\- ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco paranoico con los hechizos de protección hasta dentro de la tienda? – preguntó Rose caminando hacia él, Scorpius estaba sentado sobre un tronco largo frente a la fogata, la pelirroja le extendió un sobre color gris – Una lechuza negra arribó con esto hace media hora, estabas haciendo la ronda diaria cuando llegó, supongo que viene de parte de tu padre. No sabía que sus heráldicas varían según sus nombres y constelaciones, ese sobre lleva un dragón como símbolo, ¿el tuyo es un escorpión? – Scorpius le sonrió.

\- Eres demasiado lista, no sé como es que no quedaste en ravenclaw desde un principio. Tu curiosidad te va a meter en problemas un día y no, no son suficientes hechizos de protección si me lo preguntas – cogió el sobre, Rose se encogió de hombros – Yo uso un escorpión pero es de cera azul, el verde nunca ha sido mi color favorito

Scorpius se levantó y caminó hacia la orilla del río que estaba a su lado izquierdo, Rose tomó la dirección contraria para darle privacidad y leer un texto de herbología para preparar una poción de curación que sabía podía lograr específicamente con la flora que había en el bosque negro. Estuvo a punto de entrar a la tienda para coger el libro cuando escuchó al rubio gruñir y maldecir al aire, giró preocupada y sacó la varita que estaba en la bolsa trasera de su jean lista para ayudar en lo que se necesitase, apenas dos días antes habían sido atacados por un grupo de centauros que ahuyentaron apenas por poco. Lo encontró de rodillas sobre la tierra con una mano apretando la carta y la otra sobre su pecho tratando de normalizar el movimiento frenético de su tórax al no encontrar el aire suficiente que necesitaba. Corrió hacia él para revisarlo rápidamente buscando el problema, Scorpius no le prestaba atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás herido?, ¿algo te atacó? – Scorpius jadeó con mas fuerza - ¿Scorpius?. ¡Scorpius! – el rubio dejó caerla hoja al suelo y la tomó por los brazos en un intento de tranquilizarse.

\- Cre… creo que estoy – volvió a intentar jadear por aire inútilmente – Estoy… teniendo un ataque de pánico – Rose alzó una ceja confundida y vio alrededor encontrando la carta que se encontraba arrugada y tirada, se arrodilló para tomarla y la abrió para darle un rápido vistazo, con celeridad leyó el contenido que a grandes rasgos informaba que Astoria estaba en San Mungo por una nueva recaída médica. Con espanto sintió al chico aferrarse a sus antebrazos con desesperación – No… puedo… respirar

\- Necesitas pensar en algo que te tranquilice, algo que te haga feliz – dijo la pelirroja mientras lo cogía por las mejillas – Mírame. Scorpius mírame

Scorpius apenas la miró, el jadeo iba en aumento sin permitirle concentrarse. Las manos de Rose aún se movían a través de sus pómulos y mejillas tratando de tranquilizarlo sin éxito. La medimaga sopesó la situación, Scorpius estaría a punto de desmayarse si no hacía algo pronto, le observó los ojos grises realizando que sus pupilas empezaban a dilatarse por el terror. Se mordió el labio y sin pensar más el asunto deslizó sus manos hacia el cuello del chico para después acercarse a él y besarlo de lleno en la boca. El blondo abrió los ojos con asombro al sentir los labios de Rose sobre los suyos dándose cuenta que de ellos percibía un ligero sabor a fresa, cerró sus párpados olvidándose un momento del pánico que sentía enfocándose en la sensación de los dedos delgados de la pelirroja acariciando su cuello con delicadeza. Rose apenas y movió sus labios sorprendiéndose de la increíble química y naturalidad que sintió al apenas besarlo, empezó a separarse del chico lentamente al sentir que el jadeo desaparecía por completo. Scorpius por fin abrió los ojos y con asombro sintió el aire llenar normalmente sus pulmones, enfocó su vista sobre la medimaga y la vislumbro muy cerca de él observándolo con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Rose sonrió.

\- Una vez leí que contener la respiración puede detener un ataque de pánico – se dejó caer al suelo con alivio y un rubor apenas perceptible le coloreó las mejillas – Cuando te besé, contuviste la respiración, tu cuerpo automáticamente reinicio su función básica natural

Scorpius le sonrió de vuelta aún sorprendido.

\- Lo hice.

\- Sí, lo hiciste – respondió ella asintiendo.

\- Eso fue demasiado inteligente de tu parte – la pelirroja se levantó y le ofreció una mano para que él hiciera lo mismo, Scorpius la aceptó – Gracias

Rose estaba a punto de responderle cuando un unicornio cruzó su campamento con celeridad y tiró la fogata salpicándolos con pedazos de ceniza y atisbos de fuego. Rose jaló a Scorpius hacia ella para evitar que un trozo de madera hirviendo lo golpeara en el pecho. Apenas el animal desapareció, soltó al blondo y le brindó una mirada de preocupación.

\- Estaba lastimado, lo vi, sangraba. Tenemos que ir – le dijo corriendo hacia la dirección tomada por el unicornio y dejando al rubio atrás.

\- ¡Rose!, ¡espera!

Scorpius la siguió de inmediato, poco iba a saber que en años posteriores, iba a arrepentirse de no haberla detenido a tiempo.

* * *

_**NA:**_ ¿Alguien reconoció la referencia a la escena dónde Styles y Lydia de Teen Wolf se besan por primera vez?, amo esa escena a morir y decidí poner una clara referencia de eso. Amé escribir este chapt.

Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, para antes de Navidad seguro tenemos actualización. En Wattpad está la misma historia con el mismo nombre y mi mismo usuario pero con gifs incluidos por si quieren pasarse.

¿Les gusto?, háganmelo saber.

Suya

_**Kirlatan**_


	6. Tierra

**Sixth Chapter :)**

:::::::::::::::::

_**Song (recomendación para que sea ameno el chapter)**_

_Eating hooks – Siriusmo remix, Moderat_

::::::::::::::::::

**Nota: ****.** Prometí actualizar antes de Navidad.

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**

**GRACIAS INFINITAS A: **

**Aledama3** / **IsabellaMayfoyG**

* * *

**Tierra**

Lily se recargó sobre el espejo del ascensor mientras buscaba entre su bolso el celular que tenía consigo para hablar con Rose, acababa de regresar de la biblioteca central del ministerio y estaba entusiasmada en comunicarle lo que había descubierto y fijar una fecha próxima para verla. Encontró por fin el aparato, pero desechó la idea al pensar en la poca o nula recepción telefónica que el bosque negro debería tener. Aún con eso en mente salió del ascensor analizando si era mejor opción esperar al sábado entrante, ya que era el primer fin de semana libre de Rose, su hermano y Lorcan. Caminó un poco más acercándose a su departamento, pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Julian Nott sentado en el suelo frente a su puerta.

\- ¿Julian? – preguntó Lily confundida - ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

\- Creo que es más fácil que tú me respondas eso – Lily alzó una ceja con confusión, él suspiró – No pude aparecerme dentro del departamento y tu prima no me contesta desde hace media semana, estoy aquí afuera desde hace dos horas, no quiere abrir la puerta y sé que está ahí adentro

\- ¿Dom te quitó los permisos de aparición del departamento? – la pelirroja se mordió el labio, y se acercó a él para después sentarse a su lado en el piso – De verdad Juls, ¿qué hiciste?

\- Eso mismo quisiera saber yo – Julian respondió con desesperación, tenía unas severas ojeras bajo los ojos y se veía más pálido de lo usual – Evitó dos de mis cartas, su secretaria no quiere comunicármela o dejarme pasar a su oficina y ahora esto, no sé que demonios hice

\- No quiero ser entrometida, pero la última vez que Dom y yo hablamos del tema me comentó que ustedes acababan de formalizar su relación y todo iba viento en popa

\- ¡Y así era!, todo marchaba completamente a la perfección. Mi propia novia no me quiere ver por ningún lado – el auror se tapó los ojos con los puños y Lily sintió congoja por el chico. Le dio un suave apretón en el brazo y el ojiverde la miró con tristeza – No hice nada Lils, de verdad

\- Te creo, en serio – le sonrió para reconfortarlo – Ve a dormir un poco, te ves fatal querido. Prometo hablar hoy mismo con Dom y descubrir que está pasando, ella no suele ser así

\- Gracias pelirroja, de verdad

Julian por fin desapareció después de que Lily lo ayudó a levantarse y le brindó un rápido abrazo. Entró a su departamento y dejó su bolso sobre el sofá de la sala, dio una rápida mirada de inspección, pero no encontró a su prima por ningún lugar. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la rubia y al abrirlo pudo por fin verla sentada sobre un taburete pegado a su ventana. El cabello claro estaba cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda y solo llevaba un gran suéter blanco que la tapaba hasta las rodillas.

\- ¿Ya se fue? – inquirió Dominique con voz baja y sin mirarla. Lily se recargó sobre la puerta.

\- Dom, ¿qué está pasando? – la pelirroja se acercó y se sentó frente a ella – Tú nunca haces esto y menos con Julian. Está hecho un desastre, creo que apenas ha dormido algo

Dominique bajó el rostro logrando que las lágrimas que ya se habían acumulado bajaran por sus mejillas en silencio. Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida, Dominique era una de esas personas que casi nunca lloraba en público y tenía el temple de un iceberg muy alto y duro, su carácter casi siempre la llevaba al punto exacto donde resolvía los problemas con pulcritud e inmediatez, llorar no pegaba mucho con la importante y elegante Dominique Weasley, una de las jefas de control del departamento de finanzas mágicas y genio matemática que llevaba todo con lógica y exactitud.

\- Dominique – dijo Lily cogiendo su mano logrando que la viera a los ojos – Juro que estoy empezando a asustarme, mucho. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Estoy embarazada

Lily contuvo el aire en absoluta sorpresa. Supo que tenía que volver a respirar cuando notó a Dominique mirarla con reproche.

\- ¿Y eso es… malo? – preguntó con tacto y en voz baja.

\- Es solo que… - Dominique sorbió su nariz y abrazó sus piernas pegándolas a su tórax – Es decir, tenemos toda esta historia de ir y venir, hasta hace poco formalizamos y entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy embarazada y nosotros llevamos tan poco juntos…

\- Creo que hay demasiados "y's" en esa oración – dijo sonriéndole con ternura - ¿Dom?

\- Tengo miedo – la blonda mordió su labio y tapó sus ojos, Lily la abrazó y la dejó relajarse – Estoy asustada

\- No es malo tener miedo – explicó acariciando el largo cabello de Dominique, era una estrategia infalible que siempre lograba tranquilizar a cualquiera – Lo que no es correcto es aislar indiscriminadamente a la gente que te quiere y está relacionada directamente con este asunto – Lily la soltó para observarla con firmeza – Pero olvida eso por un momento, en realidad queda en segundo plano por ahora. Lo principal en esto eres tú, ¿quieres tener al bebé?

\- No lo sé, supongo. Por Merlín no sé que hacer, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Lily dejó salir una carcajada y la miró con picardía.

\- Bueno, dado que la otra mitad genética de ese engendro demoniaco es Julian Nott y su madre es la deslumbrante y brillante Dominique Weasley - Dominique rodó los ojos – Creo que lo primero sería hablar con él, lo vi devastado allá afuera

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Tenía ojeras que se podían ver desde el Big Ben y parecía que su casi perfecto rostro era severamente afectado por una horrible gripa - Lily miró el delgado abdomen de su prima bajo el gran suéter - ¿Puedo tocar tu próxima gran barriga? – Dominique la empujó con gracia.

\- Ni siquiera lo creas pelirroja. ¡Aléjate de mí! – respondió sonriendo, ya no se sentía tan perdida.

\- Rose va a ser tan feliz, siempre pensamos que Vic y Ted iban a ser los primeros de nosotros en ser padres

Dominique sintió el peso que le oprimía el estómago volar por la ventana. Iba a ser mamá, ella y Julian iban a ser padres. Tenía que hablar con él, pero por ese instante corto y único, increíblemente todo se veía bien.

* * *

Albus corrió hacia el árbol más cercano que vio en un intento de localizar con precisión donde estaba Taylor, su corazón explotó con miedo al no verla por ningún lugar. Puso una rodilla en el suelo junto a su mano derecha y cerró los ojos concentrándose, después de unos segundos los abrió logrando percibir a través de la tierra a la rubia corriendo hacia donde se encontraba con el carroñero detrás. Sus orbes antes verdes cambiaron a un color amarillo intenso que le permitieron medir perfectamente las pisadas de la chica dándole un estimado de cuanto tiempo iba a tardar hasta llegar a él. Cuando la medimaga alcanzó su altura, Albus salió a su encuentro pasando el brazo derecho por la cintura de Taylor logrando que ella volara hacia su pecho debido a la inercia. Apenas al tenerla segura entre su abrazo, el carroñero les lanzó una maldición que rozó a Albus en la coronilla. El hombre estaba a punto de atacarlos de nuevo cuando varias ramas lo apresaron por el cuello para después levantarlo y empezar a asfixiarlo logrando que soltara la varita por la falta de aire y esta cayera entre las ramas. Taylor que aún estaba en los brazos del moreno, se zafó y lo tomó del rostro.

\- Albus basta, lo vas a matar

\- Es la intensión, esa maldición casi te toca – respondió Albus soltándose de sus manos y cerrando el puño creando que las ramas se afianzaran aún más sobre la garganta del carroñero.

\- ¡Albus, detente!

El auror volteó a verla por fin y contempló la preocupación marcada en cada facción del rostro de la rubia. Respiró hondo y regresando al color nativo de sus ojos, deshizo el puño haciendo que las ramas soltaran al hombre sin delicadeza y se derrumbara completamente inconsciente a la tierra. Alzó su varita y de ella salió un ciervo lleno de luz que rápidamente corrió hacia el norte.

\- ¿Sabías que nuestras cabezas tienen un precio especial en el mercado oscuro?, especialmente la tuya por ser la hija de un desertor de Voldemort – Albus lanzó un gruñido con furia – Te pudo haber herido, pudo haber sido mucho peor y tú en cambio estás pidiendo clemencia por este bastardo – rio con impotencia y se acomodó el cabello en un acto de frustración.

\- ¿Podrías controlar estos exabruptos infantiles y sentarte?, tengo que curar esa herida en tu frente – Taylor intentó acercarse, pero él se alejó – Albus por favor, estás sangrando y no sé cuan grave fue la maldición que te lanzó

\- Pudiste haber muerto – contestó olvidando la pequeña gota de sangre que empezaba a caer con lentitud - ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?, la supervivencia no se mide con bondad

\- No puedes pedirme eso, soy medimaga, mi instinto es sanar y salvar vidas, no quitarlas – Taylor bufó y de nuevo se aproximó, Albus trató de alejarse pero la rubia lo retuvo por un brazo y alzó su vista hacia el chico – De verdad necesito revisarte, me está torturando la angustia al pensar que esa herida puede ser peor de lo que pienso, por favor

Albus fijó sus ojos verdes en los olivos de la chica, alargó su mano hacia la mejilla de ella y la inclinó a sí mismo pasando su brazo por la espalda y cintura de la medimaga. Taylor cerró los ojos siendo consciente del contacto entre ellos.

\- No puedo siquiera soportar la idea de verte lastimada – dijo con claridad, Taylor abrió los ojos – No tolero el pensamiento en lo más mínimo. Así que vas a tener que dejarme hacer mi trabajo por qué si no voy a perder el control y es lo que menos necesitamos tú y yo en estos momentos

\- Albus…

\- Sé que no soy perfecto, tengo la terquedad propia de mi familia y puedo ser insufrible a veces, pero te juro que también puedo llegar a ser implacable y letal si es necesario y créeme Nott, de verdad hazlo, sí de algo estoy seguro es de mi propio poder sobre los demás – deslizó su mano hasta la barbilla de la blonda y con delicadeza la levantó – No me importa matar a quien sea si eso significa mantenerte a salvo

\- Estoy a salvo

\- Maldición – respondió el moreno ladeando una sonrisa – Tu hermano me va a asesinar

Sintió los labios de Albus sobre los de ella y cerró los ojos a la par que pasaba los brazos por el cuello de él mientras se ponía de puntas para alcanzarlo mejor, el auror cerró más las cadenas de sus brazos sobre la cintura de la rubia y con un gruñido leve profundizó el beso, Taylor se pegó aún más cuando sintió la lengua de Albus tocar la suya. Había una urgencia casi violenta en la forma que movía los labios y la apretaba hacia su cuerpo con urgencia real. Cuando se separaron lentamente fue debido a que la tierra empezó a temblar y los árboles alrededor crujieron de forma extraña, Albus puso su frente contra la de ella y dejó salir un suspiro tan cargado de alivio que Taylor empezó a reír por eso.

\- Tengo que curar esa herida de todos modos, así que siéntate y deja de usar magia elemental sobre el pobre bosque, además… seguramente el escuadrón de aurores está por llegar para llevárselo

\- ¿Qué tal si mejor probamos de nuevo ese efecto colateral?, no tenía idea que podía hacer eso, es con fines de investigación – Taylor lo miró con reproche y Albus alzó los brazos a forma de disculpa – De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera

\- No sabía que tu patronus es igual al de tu abuelo y tu padre – dijo la medimaga con curiosidad y empezando a revisar su frente - ¿Qué tienen los Potter con ese animal? – Albus se alzó de hombros - ¿El de James también es un ciervo?

\- Yep – respondió volviendo a atraer a la rubia pasando los brazos por su cadera – Pero estamos rompiendo patrones, puedo decirte sin lugar a dudas que James y yo preferimos a las rubias

Albus le guiñó el ojo, ella sonrió.

* * *

Rose cogió la mano de Scorpius para impedir que cayera a la tierra al tropezarse con un tronco que estaba escondido bajo algunas ramas. La chica soltó una risa ligera mientras el auror recuperaba su equilibrio sin soltar la palma de la medimaga.

\- ¿Cómo lo esquivaste? – preguntó Scorpius aún con confusión – Desde que llegamos pareces conocer los terrenos a la perfección, es como… si el bosque se rindiera a ti

\- Creo que solo no viste esa rama – respondió Rose sin darle importancia y tratando de evitar el tema.

\- Pelirroja, es tiempo de regresar al campamento, no hay rastro del unicornio y esta por atardecer. Quiero estar en la tienda apenas anochezca – apretó un poco su palma y quiso girar para dirigirse al campamento de nuevo, pero se detuvo al sentir a Rose tensarse bajo su agarre - ¿Qué sucede?

Rose lo soltó de inmediato y caminó en silencio hasta el unicornio malherido que se encontraba tendido sobre la tierra respirando con dificultad. La joven se hincó a lado del animal en el mismo momento en que Scorpius llegaba a su lado, inspeccionó a la criatura encontrando una herida grave y sangrante de color plateado sobre el lomo de la cresta albina.

\- Está agonizando, esa herida se ve demasiado profunda y estoy seguro de que ya ha perdido bastante sangre – dijo el auror con tacto y con calma, tenía un mal presentimiento - ¿Rose?

\- Parece un maleficio mal ejecutado – respondió poniendo su palma sobre el unicornio – Creo que si me concentro…

Scorpius escuchó un ruido laudo a sus espaldas provocando que instintivamente sacara su varita, sin siquiera preguntar conjuró un hechizo de protección que los envolvió con rapidez.

\- De acuerdo, necesitamos irnos – Scorpius la tomó del brazo, pero la soltó al sentir un ligero ardor en su palma, la medimaga le brindó una mirada de disculpa – Hablo en serio, no estamos solos

\- Entonces cúbreme, tú eres el auror – cortó antes de que el chico le rebatiera, podía percibir el enojo y preocupación sobre sus sienes. Scorpius sintió que empezaba a relajarse mágicamente, instintivamente su enojo incrementó.

\- Hagamos un trato, tú dejas de hacer eso y yo te dejo hacer lo tuyo mientras cuido el perímetro ¿de acuerdo?, detesto sentir calma proveniente de la nada, no es normal y tampoco es reconfortante

Rose asintió, cerró los ojos y volvió a poner sus dos manos sobre el unicornio concentrándose. Identificó bajo sus pulgares el lento flujo de la sangre y entonces supo que no le quedaría mucho tiempo al animal si no hacía algo rápido. Levantó sus párpados abriendo por completo sus ojos que para ese momento resplandecían con un rojo eléctrico. Frente a ella y del lado contrario del animal una rubia con ojos grises le sonreía desde su altura.

\- Alena – susurró Rose apenas audiblemente, Scorpius sin embargo la escuchó.

\- ¿Alena? – preguntó el auror confundido – ¿Quién es Alena?

\- Vas a sentir su pulso sobre tu sien – expresó la rubia inclinándose y poniendo su palma sobre la de Rose – Nuestro elemento penetra y vivifica a los seres vivientes, concéntrate en sentirlo y dejarlo correr hasta que lo aceleres y empieces a sanarlo

\- No estoy segura de poder lograrlo – dijo la medimaga aún en trance.

\- ¿Rose? – volvió a inquirir Scorpius con cautela cuando escuchó un crujir sordo y duro bajo la tierra, supo que iban a tener problemas en el momento en que los árboles empezaron a ondear sin motivo alguno dejando caer sus hojas, habría sido un majestuoso escenario si no fuese porque sentía el peligro sobre ellos – Date prisa, debemos irnos

\- Lo lograrás, solo tienes que confiar en tu poder, y Rose – Alena se giró y miró hacia el frente – Tienes que apresurarte, mi padre está por llegar

Scorpius estuvo a punto de coger a Rose por el brazo cuando una luz azul incandescente envolvió el espació casi hasta los árboles, el rubio cerró los ojos debido al resplandor. Volvió a abrirlos poco a poco y con asombro divisó a la criatura reaccionando lentamente y empezando a ponerse de pie. Rose por su parte había recuperado el color natural de sus iris y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Scorpius se acercó con celeridad a ella y la cogió por la espalda para evitar que se desplomará sobre la tierra.

\- Tú… lo reviviste – Rose alzó con dificultad su mano y apuntó al frente con su pulgar, el blondo miró hacia esa dirección y con terror pudo ver a un hombre alto de ojos grises empezar a acercarse a ellos, la barba perfecta le recordaba un poco al porte de la familia de su padre.

\- Necesitas llamar a Albus – espetó la pelirroja con voz débil – No voy a estar despierta mucho tiempo más

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Scorpius retorciendo su varita contra su cadera aún indeciso de que hacer, con el otro brazo aún sostenía a la medimaga contra su cuerpo.

\- Técnicamente – dijo el castaño acercándose hacia ellos, el unicornio seguía a lado de la joven sin moverse, lo tocó con naturalidad y aunque el animal no lo rechazó, evitó que llegara hasta Rose interponiendo su cuerpo – Soy tu tío materno, aunque por otra parte, por suerte Bellatrix no es mi madre, así que no estamos emparentados en realidad

\- ¿Radaghast? – el hombre asintió – Sí esperas que te permita el libre paso estás muy equivocado, regresa por dónde llegaste

\- Tienes que entenderlo, Scorpius. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo y si no te apartas de mi camino, no me va a importar en absoluto quitarte de en medio a la fuerza, ni siquiera si eres familia – Radaghast hizo un movimiento de mano y en un segundo la tierra se alzó separando a Rose y a Scorpius, una rama envolvió al rubio a la altura de su abdomen y lo alzó en el aire. Rose se arrodilló, sabía que tenía poder sobre la tierra, pero aún no sabía bien como usar ese elemento y estaba demasiado débil como para intentarlo – Así que la otra éter es nada más y nada menos que la hija de la misma Hermione Granger, ahora entiendo como es que pudieron ocultarte tantos años, pero hoy te encontré

Rose lanzó con su mano libre un patronus en forma de águila que rápidamente voló dentro de los árboles. El unicornio aún estaba protegiéndola con su cuerpo y Radaghast entendió que la criatura ya estaba bajo el orden mágico de la chica, lo que implicaba la posibilidad de sacrificarse antes que alguien le hiciera daño. De un rápido movimiento con sus dedos, Radaghast logró dejar inconsciente y en el suelo al caballo blanco. Scorpius trató de liberarse de la rama sin éxito soltando un gruñido, el ojigris se giró para observarlo.

\- Déjalo en paz, ya lo dijiste, él no tiene nada que ver en esto – alegó la pelirroja con impotencia y angustia.

\- Conozco a los Malfoy de primera mano, son ese tipo de familia voluntariosa que no escucha en primera instancia y tu novio no va a poder entender la urgencia de llevarte conmigo, va a pelear hasta que lo lastime y aunque no lo creas, lo que menos intento es dañar a alguien, sin embargo, soy capaz de muchas cosas Rose, y desde hoy debes saberlo – Radaghast cerró las ramas sobre el cuerpo de Scorpius y estas subieron hasta llegar a la garganta, las apretó con un movimiento de muñeca causando un grito del auror – Juro que no le haré nada si vienes conmigo ahora

\- Mi madre te va a asesinar – gruñó la pelirroja con rencor.

\- Créeme linda, no hay nada más que deseé en el mundo que enfrentarme a tu madre, es por su culpa que ella esté desapareciendo, haberte escondido tan bien fue su sentencia y ya no hay vuelta atrás

La medimaga subió sus ojos y vislumbró a Scorpius a punto de desvanecerse, las ramas apretaban cada vez más provocando marcas rojas sobre las venas del pálido cuello. La furia la invadió calentándole el estómago causando por inercia que sus sentidos se agudizaran tanto que pudo escuchar a un centauro acercarse a ellos con velocidad desde el otro lado del bosque. Repentinamente una onda de energía azul salió de ella hasta alcanzar a Scorpius y liberarlo desintegrando las ramas haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente, Radaghast corrió hacia ella, pero un escudo se interpuso en su camino, Rose elevó su mirada con dificultad y vio a Albus correr hacia ellos lanzando varios cúmulos de tierra hacia Radaghast que este detuvo con facilidad con solo un movimiento de mano, después lanzó a Albus contra un árbol cercano. El ojigris se acercó un poco más a la pelirroja, no podía seguir despierta un segundo más, el agotamiento la estaba drenando.

\- Te prometo que nos veremos pronto Rose – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa sutil – Esto va a ser por tu bien y por el de ella también - Radaghast desapareció.

Rose cerró los ojos.

* * *

Hermione apretó la mano de Rose con fuerza, las lágrimas se deslizaron en silencio y con cuidado a través de las mejillas y acabaron en su cuello. Ronald se encontraba atrás de ella recargado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, Hugo en cambio, estaba sentado en una silla incomoda a lado de la cama donde su hermana aún descansaba.

\- Esto es mi culpa – dijo Hermione con angustia, Hugo alzó el rostro hacia su madre – Nunca debimos haber reprimido su condición, esto no hubiera pasado si…

\- Mamá, basta – interrumpió Hugo negando con la cabeza - No es tu culpa, lo único que querían era protegerla. Tienes que dejar de torturarte así, la ocultaron por su seguridad

\- ¿Cómo supo que era ella? – preguntó Ron en voz baja y absorta - ¿Cómo es que ese maldito bastardo supo que Rose es éter?

Draco y Harry entraron al cuarto con precaución, el rubio miró con congoja a Hermione empatizando su sentir, Scorpius estaba unas habitaciones a lado aún recuperándose y Astoria hacía lo mismo con su nueva recaída médica.

\- Creo poder tener una idea de eso – respondió Draco con suavidad.

Ron lo cogió por las solapas y lo estrelló contra la puerta provocando un sonido sordo que alertó al personal médico de San Mungo, Alice, James y Teddy que acababan de llegar se detuvieron al ver a Hugo interponerse entre su padre y Draco.

\- Papá detente, no es el maldito momento – expresó Hugo haciendo lo posible porque su padre soltara al rubio – ¡Papá!

\- Tú fuiste el que le dijo a Radaghast que mi hija es éter – Draco lo empujó causando que Ron lo golpeará aún más – Fuiste tú, hurón de mierda

\- Estás idiota comadreja, yo no sabía que tu hija es una elemental tipo éter

\- ¡Ron suéltalo! – dijo Harry acercándose hacia su amigo y tomándolo por un brazo sin éxito – James, Ted, ¡ayúdenme maldita sea!

\- ¿Crees que sí lo hubiera sabido lo habría dirigido a ellos?, ¡mi hijo es su compañero! y te recuerdo que está en una cama de hospital al igual que tu hija, ¡estúpido! – Ron lo cogió del cuello.

\- ¡Ron, basta! – gritó Teddy con seriedad y furia llegando al mismo tiempo que James y ayudando a Harry – Juro que si no dejas ir a Draco voy a hechizarte así me cueste mi posición dentro del cuartel. ¡Suéltalo!

Ron miró a Teddy con sorpresa, casi le responde cuando de pronto una energía azul los separó ocasionando que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejanos para evitar un enfrentamiento de nueva cuenta, giraron su atención hacia el fondo de la habitación y distinguieron a Rose despierta y sentada en la cama, los ojos azules ahora eran rojo fuego. Alice corrió hacia ella lista para revisarla, pero la medimaga la detuvo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora volviendo al color natural de sus iris.

\- No sé si es adecuado que estés despierta – comentó Alice empezando a recorrer su cuerpo con la varita – Debes descansar Rose

\- Estoy bien Ali, lo prometo – contestó la pelirroja como explicación. Salió de la cama ante la atónita mirada de Hermione que la atrapó por la mano tratando de detenerla – De verdad mamá, estoy perfectamente, confía en mí – soltó con suavidad y delicadeza su palma del agarre de Hermione y caminó hasta su padre – Pueden pelearse todo lo que necesiten, después hablaremos del asunto, pero antes tengo saber donde y como está Scorpius – nadie le contestó - ¿Alice?

\- Habitación 432, está en maleficios y rehabilitación – objetó Alice ante el mutismo de los presentes – Se encuentra estable, le dimos una poción de recuperación e hicimos un escaneo general, despertará en cualquier momento

Rose salió de la habitación sin decir más. Hermione que hasta ese momento se había mantenido sentada, por fin se enderezó para acercarse hacia su esposo, y Draco.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy, Ron. Tenemos que hablar

Ron gruñó, tenían que hablar.

* * *

Radaghast tomó de un sorbo el líquido en el vaso, el whisky de fuego bajó por su garganta con un incipiente ardor que provocó una sensación de calor en el estómago, después de un segundo lanzó el recipiente de cristal contra un estante provocando que los pedazos volaran en mil pedazos, estuvieron a punto de tocar el suelo cuando se congelaron en el aire.

\- ¿Qué pasó entonces? – preguntó Marcus acercándose a él – Tú casi nunca bebes y el whisky de fuego no es una de tus bebidas favoritas

Las ramas de los árboles empezaron a golpear con intensidad el gran ventanal de la biblioteca. Marcus pudo notar que Radaghast estaba empezando a provocar magia elemental debido a la furia. Se acercó a él y sin soltar palabra lo cogió por los hombros para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo y envolverlo en un abrazo que logró derribar sin problemas las largas paredes de contención y fuerza que el castaño había aprendido a poner desde que era niño. Marcus lo conocía a la perfección, había sido su tutor legal por muchos años antes de que él castaño se volviera mayor de edad. Cuando Radaghast y Elena por fin se casaron, él no pudo ser más feliz con el acontecimiento, quería al hombre igual que al hijo que nunca tuvo y sabía que el magizoologista lo amaba como el padre que siempre estuvo ausente.

\- Narcissa tenía razón, no era Albus Potter, es Rose Weasley – expresó soltándose un poco del abrazo - ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

\- Rad…

\- ¿Crees que Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley simplemente van a cooperar facilitando a su primogénita para poder hacer un ritual antiguo y considerablemente peligroso solo para que Alena no muera? – Radaghast cerró los puños, el sonido de las ramas azotando el cristal era más laudo – Es la ahijada de Harry Potter, por Merlín

\- Alena no es menos importante que Rose Weasley, no tiene nada que ver con que sea hija de la actual ministra de magia o que está directamente conectada con la familia Potter – respondió Marcus con severidad – Y aún sí ese fuera el caso, Alena es una Dumbledore

\- Pero es mitad Lestrange, es mitad mía, y tú mejor que nadie sabe muy bien como esa herencia la condena dentro de la sociedad mágica – Radaghast cerró su puño, por fin un pedazo de ventana se rompió. Soltó una corta y amarga risa, se sentía resquebrajado – Hay una razón muy clara del porqué Alena no lleva mi apellido y sí el de Elena y el tuyo. Tú eres un Dumbledore, eres sobrino directo de Albus e hijo de Aberforth, no vas a poder entender ni por asomo la carga que yo llevo encima

\- No se trata de quien es bueno o malo, y no puede ser de esa manera porque si lo fuera, sería una simple condena – alegó el ojiazul acomodándose la barba - Esto no es una cuestión de bandos

\- No, es una cuestión de sangre. Ellos son realeza, yo llevo una huella de sangre que va a acabar con mi propia hija por esa simple razón. Rabastan me quiere muerto y el ministerio preso, ¿qué opción me queda? – Radaghast se sentó al filo de una mesa y restauró el cristal de la ventana y el vaso que lanzó inicialmente – No puedo empezar una revolución en venganza por el asesinato de Elena y mucho menos puedo secuestrar a Rose Weasley para obligarla a usar su energía en Alena. Ella no tiene la culpa de haber nacido siendo éter, así como tampoco fue mi culpa haber nacido siendo un Lestrange o tierra

Marcus lo capturó del hombro y con rudeza lo tiró para levantarlo y dirigirlo al gran espejo circular que estaba encima de la chimenea y que crepitaba débilmente.

\- Tu familia soy yo y Alena, ¡mírate de una buena vez! – asió su barbilla y la alzó para que se pudiera observar con claridad – Desde que tengo memoria lo único que reconozco en ti es al íntegro y sabio hombre que me hace sentir orgulloso, el gran esposo de mi hija que la amó hasta el final y al gran padre de mi nieta. – Radaghast lo contempló – No eres un Lestrange y tampoco un Dumbledore, eres simplemente un ser humano que esta haciendo lo mejor que puede con lo poco que tiene, y sí olvidas eso Radaghast, habrás perdido la mejor cualidad que has tenido desde niño, tu temple

El castaño asintió con la cabeza, el nudo en la garganta se había deshecho ocasionando que el aire inundara sus pulmones de forma plena, Marcus siempre lo regresaba a su centro de una forma muy familiar a como Elena antiguamente hacía, ella siempre solía traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos?

\- Hablaremos con ellos. Hace mucho peleamos por un mismo objetivo, esta vez lo haremos de nuevo

\- ¿Y si no lo aceptan? – informó Radaghast con incomodidad, no quería realmente pensar en los pasos a seguir al encontrar una negativa inamovible.

\- Tendrán que hacerlo, Alena no solo peligra en esto, Rose también esta en juego y eso, hijo mío, los hará ceder

* * *

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, Rose se paralizó un momento para examinar con calma a Scorpius que descansaba con un semblante relajado y sereno. Por fin se acercó a él y un poco dubitativa puso su mano sobre el pecho del rubio y repitió su nombre en voz baja. Scorpius abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre en la lejanía y sintió un calor en su torso que lo cobijó y lo devolvió con cuidado a la realidad. Comenzó a incorporarse con apacibilidad cuando unas manos níveas lo tomaron por el brazo para ayudarlo a sentarse, enfocó su mirada sobre la persona que lo auxiliaba y entendió que era Rose al distinguir los ojos azul claro y el cabello pelirrojo largo y ondulado.

\- ¿Tú hiciste esto? – preguntó Scorpius tratando de tomar el agua que estaba a lado de la cama, Rose la alcanzó primero y se la brindó, él le agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- Lo lamento, pero no podía con la incertidumbre de saber que seguías inconsciente – contestó Rose sentándose sobre la cama frente a él - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Me duele la garganta, pero es entendible, fuera de ese factor creo que me siento bastante bien. Pensé que no iba a poder hablar, sentí como las ramas bloqueaban y lastimaban directamente mis cuerdas vocales – Rose cerró los ojos, era una imagen que prefería olvidar, Scorpius lo percibió y negó con la cabeza – No es tu culpa Rose

\- Mi madre me dice lo mismo todo el tiempo y ella misma se lo repite también. Estoy cansada de escuchar el exacto discurso una y otra vez – exclamó con congoja, el rubio la cogió de la mano y dejó una caricia a modo de consolación – Lo siento Scorpius

\- Ey, estoy a salvo y despierto gracias a ti – explicó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, escucharla expresar tan abiertamente su preocupación por él era un nuevo nivel de honestidad que lo abrumaba por lo desconocido que le parecía - ¿Sabes dónde está mi padre?

\- Están en mi habitación en recuperación. Cuando desperté mi padre estaba tratando de matar al tuyo, cree que fue él quien le dio nuestra localización a Radaghast, siento eso también en verdad – Rose se mordió el labio apenada, Scorpius consideró que pocas veces había visto a una mujer que se viera hermosa en todas sus facetas, la vergüenza le daba un tinte adorable y tierno a la medimaga – Los separé antes de venir hacia acá

\- Mi padre jamás haría eso, sería arriesgarnos a los dos y él sabe bien lo que me importas – espetó Scorpius casi inconscientemente, abrió los ojos con terror sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras, había hablado sin pensar. Rodó los ojos, tenía que controlar sus emociones - ¿Sabes sí Albus y Taylor están en San Mungo también?

\- En realidad, no lo sé, vine a verte apenas recobré la consciencia

Rose notó como su corazón golpeó con fuerza sobre su pecho al finalmente entender que lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue buscar a Scorpius sin preocuparse en hablar con sus padres, o buscar a su primo y a Taylor. Se volvió a morder el labio con culpabilidad, le bastaba recordar lo aterrorizada que se encontraba al pensar que Scorpius pudo haber muerto y comprendió que hacía un tiempo había empezado a enamorarse de Scorpius Malfoy sin darse gracias a su propia terquedad. Habría seguido absorta en sus pensamientos si no fuese porque el rubio la cogió por la mejilla con delicadeza para llamar su atención.

\- Te prometo que es la última vez que Radaghast se acerca a ti de ese modo, no va a volver a aproximarse a ti nunca más. Antes va a tener que pasar sobre mí – la medimaga alzó sus ojos hacia los grises del chico sorprendiéndose de los destellos azules en ellos y entonces se decidió por fin.

Scorpius sintió los labios de Rose sobre los de él, por un instante no se movió debido a la sorpresa inicial, pero acabó por cerrar los ojos a la par que pasaba los brazos por la espalda de ella y la acercaba a sí mismo. Rose dejó salir un gruñido leve gracias a la cercanía de sus cuerpos y en comparación a su primera vez se dejó llevar profundizando el beso. El auror sintió la lengua de Rose tocar la suya provocando una reacción en cadena cargada de necesidad y pasión que causo que Rose mordiera el labio inferior del auror y que Scorpius casi la levantara en vilo para sentarla sobre su regazo. Cuando se separaron lentamente debido a la falta de aire Scorpius puso su frente contra la de ella y soltó una risa alegre y cómplice.

\- Creo que volveré a ponerme en peligro si eso significa que terminará con un beso de este tipo – dijo sonriendo y depositando un beso en la frente de la chica.

\- Te golpearía si no es porque estás convaleciente – Rose besó su mejilla pálida. Por ese momento no necesitaba pensar en todas las consecuencias que les traería ese nuevo paso en su relación, después lo hablarían – Prometo hacerte caso cuando me pidas que nos vayamos, en serio

\- Vaya, eso es un gran avance – le contestó alejándose un poco de ella pero aún sin soltarla. La observó con cuidado y puso un semblante serio que intrigó a la pelirroja – Rose, ¿quién es Alena?

Rose suspiró, no iba a poder ocultar más la verdad y no debía, Scorpius no lo merecía.

\- Es una larga historia, pero en términos concisos, es mi mitad elemental, y es la hija de Radaghast Lestrange

* * *

_**NA:**_ ¿_Qué les pareció?, me encantaría si me dieran una opinión, ¿quién es su personaje favorito?, en lo personal el mío es Radaghast, es el antagonista perfecto con una gran gama de matices que te impide que lo odies y poco a poco te encariñes con él. ¿Les gustó?._

_Prometo apurar a mi paloma de la inspiración y traerles nuevo chapter pronto. _

**_Feliz Navidad a todos y Año Nuevo también. _**

**_Que 2021 mejore para todos. _**

Con amor

_**Kirlatan.**_


End file.
